The show must go on!
by Lexi1981
Summary: Miley Stewart life is very different for other teenage girls and boys that is her age. Because, she can't always stay home in bed, because she has the sniffles cough, cramps, etc seeing that she has a secret life as Hannah Montana's a famous singer. The story starts of at the ended of September of 2008, so Miley is now in the eleventh grade (it is the 2008-2009 school year.)
1. Chapter 1 I think that I am getting sick

Disclaimer: I do not own Hannah Montana or any of the characters from the show. The show and the characters are own by the Disney Company.

author note: I start this fan fictions at the end of Dec of 2007 (at lest that what the forum I post the fan fiction on Said) I deleted the story from my hard drive by accident or it was on my old lab top so I had to copy and pasted it from the forum into my word program, so I only have the first five chapters, because I could not found the miley cyrus forum where I posted the whole fan fictions. So I will post each of the chapter I have after I fix them so there are no longer in script form and then redo the rest of the chapters and post them after I write them.

Chapter One: I think that I am getting sick!  
It's Tuesday, September 30, 2008 and its 9:30p.m. Miley and her dad are on a flight home from the last Hannah Montana North America tour stops in Canada. They have been on the road since May 30, 2008 and for the last month Miley has being doing home schooling, so she does not get behind in school. Miley looks over at her dad and she sees that he is asleep, which makes her mad. She is thinking to herself its not fair that my dad having me do my homework on the flight home, why he gets to sleep. I am the one that been performing on stage every night for the last four months not my dad, way is he allowed to sleep and not me? She leans back in her set and puts her headphones on her ears. After sitting there with her eyes close for a few minutes, she sits back up in her seat and tries to get back to working on her homework. She works for about five more minutes, but can't stay focuses on her homework. She saves the history paper that she is working on and then shuts her laptop off. She has just finish zip up her laptop bag when her dad open up his eyes and looks at her.

"Miley, what are you doing, I tell you to work on your homework on the flight home?"

"Dad, I can't stay focuses on my homework. I have a headache and my nose is all stuffed up. Also, my eyes are really tired, Dad! Also, I need to use the restroom, can you stand up to let me out of the row?"

"Ok, but you have to get up early tomorrow morning to work on your homework before going to school."

"Fine, but I still need to use the restroom dad!"

"Ok"

Robby stands up and steps into the alleyway, so Miley can get out. Miley stands up and walks into the alleyway and then she walks to the restrooms. When she gets to the restroom, she goes into the restroom that is not in use. She close the door behind her and then locks the door of the restroom. She then leans up against the restroom door and pulls a few sheets of toilet paper off of the roll. She starts blowing her nose into the toilet paper. After she has finish blowing her nose, she looks at the toilet paper and sees that she just blew a bunch of yellow mucus out off her nasal passages.

"(Talking to herself) great now I know why I feel awful and I am not able to stay focuses, Ah-choo on doing my homework."

She throws the toilet paper away and pulls another handful of toilet paper off of the roll, she then blow her nose again. She throws the toilet paper into the trash can. Miley then turns the sink on and washes her hands. She turns the sink off and then she pulls a paper towel off of the roll and she dries both hands with the paper towel. She throws the paper towel into the trash can, thinking to herself I am getting sick this is not good. She then unlocks the door and open up the door. She then goes back to her seat and take a sat. She lays the seat back and a minute late she has gone to sleep. When the airplane lands at the airport in Malibu, California. Robby looks over at his daughter and does not have the heart to wake her up. Her grabs both their carry on bags, along with Miley's laptop bag and puts the three bags straps over his shoulder. He then picks up Miley, Robby then carries his daughter off the airplane and into the airport. Jackson who is waiting for them to get off the airplane sees that his dad is carrying his sister. Jackson then notices that Miley is asleep and that is why their dad is carrying her. Jackson walks up to his dad and sister when Mr. Stewart walks into the building carrying his daughter.

"Dad, do you want me to do anything?"

"Yes, can you go and get Miley's and my bags, I am going to take your sister out to the suv."

"Sure, dad."

Mr. Stewart walks towards the doors of the airport still carrying his daughter and Jackson heads to the baggage claim. When Jackson gets out to the suv five minutes lately, he puts his dad and sister bags in the back of the suv. He then pushes the cart (he used to bring the bags out) back into the building. When he gets back out to his dads' suv, he opens the back door and gets into the suv. He takes a look at his sleeping sister in the passenger seat and then buckle his seat belt. Robby Stewart then starts driving towards home and on the way home Miley wakes up. She looks around and sees that she in her dads' suv and that Jackson is sitting in the back.

"What time is it dad?"

"Past your bedtime Miley, when we get home, I want you to go right up to your bedroom. Then I want you change and go right to bed."

"sniffle ok, dad."

"Miley, are you going to tell me how much you miss me this month?"

"You know that I miss you, Ah-choo a lot Jackson. Is the house still standing?"

"Bless you and yes the house is still standing Miley."  
"Thanks Jackson."

All three of them laugh and then Miley closes her eyes again, wishing that she did not have a pounding headache and that her nose was not all stuffed up. Five minutes later her dad has pulled the suv into the driveway and has put the suv into the park position. Miley gets out of the suv blowing her nose into a tissue and closes the suv door behind her. She runs up to the front door and wait for Jackson to unlock the door. Once Jackson has unlocked the front door and open up the door Miley runs into the house. She runs through the living room and over to the staircase, she then runs upstairs to her bedroom. She changes into her nightshirt really fast and set her alarm clock on her night stands. Miley then goes and uses the bathroom and finish getting ready for bed. Three and half minute later she is getting into bed and as soon as she put her head onto the pillows she falls to sleep. The next morning comes faster then Miley wants it too, she hit the off switch on her alarm clock right as it goes off. She then sat up in bed, she the notice that her dad has brought her laptop bag into her bedroom and set the laptop bag next to her bed. She lifts the laptop bag off the floor and set the laptop bag on her bed. She has just start to unzip the bag when she hears someone knocking on her bedroom door.

"Who there, Ah-choo?"

"Your dad and I bring you same hot chocolate with marshmallows."

"Come on in dad."

Mr. Stewart open up his daughter's bedroom door and heads into her bedroom. He heads her the mug of hot chocolate and she takes the hot chocolate for her dad right away. She then takes a sip from the mug not caring how hot the hot chocolate is. As she takes a second sip of the hot chocolate she is thinking to herself, the hot chocolate is helping to make my throat less sore and scratchy then it was a minute ago. Robby sets down on his daughter bed and takes a good look at Miley. He notices that she looks wear out and that she also, looks flush.

"Are you feeling all right, Miley?"

"Ah-Choo no dad, I am all stuffed up, plus my throat is a little scratchy and is starting to get sore too!"

"I want you to get started on your homework. I am going to go get the thermometer out of the bathroom, because I want to take your temperature. So take a break from drinking the hot chocolate."

"Ok, Dad."

Robby stands up from his daughter bed and then he walks out of his daughters' bedroom. He then walks down the hall to the bathroom, he then walks into the bathroom. At the same time Miley set the mug of hot chocolate on her nightstand and then gets her laptop out of the bag. She set her laptop onto her lap, she then open the laptop up. Miley pushes the on switch and what for her laptop to start up. At the same time she starts sneezes and grabs a tissue from the box on her nightstand. She has just open up her history paper, when her dad walks back into her bedroom carry the thermometer and a bottle of Tylenol cold and flu. He sets down on his daughter bed, he then turns on the digital thermometer. He hands Miley the thermometer, she puts the thermometer under her tongue and closes her mouth. As they are waiting for the thermometer to start beeping, Miley is working on her history paper (which is due during the first class of the day.) Thirty seconds later the thermometer starts beeping, Miley takes the thermometer out of her mouth and heads the thermometer to her dad. He takes it for her and looks to sees if she is running a fever.

"Ah, Ah-Choo, do I have a fever dad?"

"Yes, you have a low grade fever of 101.1 degrees Fahrenheit."

"(Giving her dad puppy eyes.) Can I stay home from school today and rest?"

"No Miley, because you have use all of your excuse absent from being on the North American tour in Canada for the first whole month of school!"

"I don't feel good and I have, Ah-choo, a fever!"

"I want you to take a dose of Tylenol cold and flu, which is two pills Miley. I am going downstairs and into the kitchen to make you oatmeal for breakfast."

"Please let me stay home dad?"

"Miley, you know that we both agree that if your tour was four months long, that when the tour ended you had to go right back to school and not miss any more days of school. Unless it was Hannah Montana's relation."

"Fine, I have a lot of homework I need to get done."

"Please try to avoid talking a lot today Miley, because you have that fund-raises Concert for ST. Jades tonight."

" Can you postpone it and reschedule the concert for when I get better dad, Ah-choo?"

"I am sorry Miley, but it too late to reschedule the concert and it's the only time that the representative for ST. Jade can make it."

"Sniffle Ok, Dad."

"I will bring your oatmeal up when it is ready."

"Thanks."

Miley gets back to working on her homework. At the same time her dad walks out of her bedroom and he closed the door behind him.


	2. Chapter Two: Ah-Choo

Chapter Two: Ah-Choo  
It is now seven o'clock in the morning, Miley clicks print and printout her book reported on The Hobbit for English class. She then sets her laptop on her bed and stands up. She walks over to her bedroom closet and grabs a red long sleeve t-shirt, along with a pair of stone wash jeans. She tosses the shirt and jeans onto her bed, she then walks over to her dresser. She grabs a bra out of the top drawer, Miley's then close the top drawer of her dresser. She open the second drawer and grabs her underwear along with a pair of socks. She close the second drawer of her dresser and then walks over to her bed. Meanwhile, outside Lilly and Oliver come running up to the front door and Lilly ring the door bell. Jackson runs to the door and lets Miley friends into the house. Lilly and Oliver's wave at Jackson and Mr. Stewart as they walk past Miley's brother and dad. Lilly and Oliver then run up the stairs and runs all the way to Miley's bedroom. When they get to Miley bedroom door Oliver and Lilly's find the door is closes. Lilly knocks on her best friends bedroom door and Miley runs out of the bathroom that is connected to her and Jackson bedrooms. Miley runs over to her bedroom door and open up her bedroom door. Oliver and Lilly come running into their best friends' bedroom and over to Miley. Then Lilly and Oliver jump on top of Miley and all three of them fall onto Miley bed. The three friends start laughing at the sometime Robby Stewart comes up to his daughters' door and looks into the room.

"The three of you need to get going or the three of you will be late for school!"

"Can you drive us to school dad?"

"Sure, get your school things together and I will meet the three of you at the suv."

Robby walks down the hallway and downstairs to get his keys. Miley puts her textbook and notebooks into her book bag. She also puts all her homework assignments into her book bag. Miley then set down on her bed and start putting her white sneaker on.

"Miley how was the last month of the tour in Canada like?"

" Great Lilly, Ah-Choo, I love Canada and the Hannah fan there are, Ah-Choo, awesome. All the shows were awesome too. The only thing I did not like about Canada was that it only got up to 54 degrees the whole time I was in Canada, coughing."

"Are you feel ok?"

"No Oliver, I have a head cold."

"(Yelling from downstairs) come on Miley, Lily and Oliver or all of you will be late for school!"

"We are coming right now, dad!"

Miley grabs her book bag and purse and then Miley, Oliver and Lilly walk out of Miley's bedroom. The three of them head downstairs and into the living room. Oliver and Lilly grab their book bags off the couch as Miley heads into the downstairs bathroom. She grabs a bag of cough drops out of the medicine cabinet. She closes the medicine cabinet and then she throws the bag of cough drops into the front pocket of her book bag. Miley zip the front pocket up as she walks over to the bathroom closet. She then open the main part of the book bag and then she opens the bathroom closet. She grabs a box of tissues and throws them into her book bag. As she walks out of the downstairs bathroom, Miley zips her book bag up. She joins her friend in the living room, then the three of them head outside and get into the suv. As Mr. Stewart drive his daughter and her two friends to school, Miley's rest her head against the passenger seat and closes her eyes. When Mr. Stewart pulls up in front of the high school, Miley, Lilly and Oliver grab their book bags and get out of the suv. Robby watches them walk into the school, hoping that Miley can make it through the five hours of school that she has to attend that day. He then heads home to start getting everything together for tonight Hannah Montana show. When they get into the high school, Oliver heads to his locker, as Miley and Lilly hands to the attention office to turn in their notes to leave school after fifth-hour that day. Oliver meets back up with Miley and Lilly at their lockers. As he walks over to Lilly and Miley he sees that Miley is blowing her nose. The bell to head to class rings, so the three of them start walking to their first class of the day, which is history class. As the three of them are walking to their first class of the day, Miley is putting a cough drop into her month because her throat has started to hurt again. When they get to the history classroom Miley, Lilly and Oliver take a set in the back row and Miley is setting in the desk in front of the classroom door. As the bell for first-hour to start rings the history teachers start collect all of the students history reports. At the same time the students start taking the notes that are written on the chalkboard. First, second, third and four hours (classes) of the school day gone by very slowly for Miley. Also, the cold medicines that Miley took that morning wear off at the end of third-hour. When the bell to head to fifth hour ring Miley, Oliver and Lilly leave their English class and the three of them swing by the main office on the way to gym class, so Lilly and Miley can put their Chemistry homework into their seventh-hour teachers' mail box. Three and half minutes later when they get to the gym Oliver heads into the boys' locker room and Lilly's heads into the girls' locker room and goes to her gym locker right away. Miley goes to the gym teachers' office and she knocks on his office door. Mr. Rock comes up to the door a minute later. Mr. Rock open up his office door and he sees Miley standing there.

"Yes Miley how can I help you?"

"Coughing, I need a pair of gym short and shirt, locker number and a lock.

" Ok I will go get these items for you."

"Thanks Mr. Rock, Ah-Choo."

" On second through I am going to write you a pass to go and see the nurse."

"I am leave after this hour, so I will just take part in class, Mr. Rock."

"Ok, come into my office and grab the size of gym short and t-shirt that you wear."

"Ok."

The gym teacher gets Miley her locker number and lock. He hands the locker number and the lock to Miley once she has her gym cloths. Miley walks out of the gym teachers' office and then she walks to the girls locker room. Once in the locker room, she finds her locker and then get change for gym class. She then put her book bag and clothing into her gym locker and close the locker down. She puts the lock onto her locker and locks her locker up. She then walks into the gym and joins the rest of the class. A half hour into gym class Miley wishes she would have gone and seen the school nurse, instead of taking part in class and playing basketball. Oliver turns around and sees Miley is free, so he throws the basketball at her. Miley does not realize that Oliver throw the ball at her, because at the sometime that he throws the ball she starts having a sneeze fit. Lilly sees the ball coming straight at Miley and tries to runs across the basketball court to catches the basketball, but she does not get across the court in time. The basketball hit Miley's squads in her chest. Miley falls down and her butt hitting the gym floor hard. Miley then starts coughing, at sometime Mr. Rock rings the hand bell, which mean its time for the students to go get changes. Oliver and Lily run over to Miley will is still setting on the gym floor coughing into her right hand and holding her chest with her left hand.

"Are you all right Miley?"

"Yeah I am fine Oliver, Ah-choo it's not the first time that I been hit, Ah-choo by a ball."

"Ok and I am really sorry Miley, I thought you sew me throwing the ball to you."

"It is all right, go get change Oliver or you will be let for home room."

Oliver runs into the boys' locker room and Lilly helps Miley up. Then the two girls head into the girls' locker room. Miley and Lilly each take a shower to clean off and then they change into the outfits they wear to school that morning. Miley and Lilly grab their book bags from their gym lockers. The two girls then close their locker doors and lock they lockers. Then Lilly and Miley walk to the main doors of the school and walk out of the high school. Miley and Lilly then walk to the Stewart household, the whole walk home Miley is blowing her nose into a tissue. As the girls walk through the front door Mr. Stewart walks over to his daughter and hands her a cup of hot tea and then kisses Miley's forehead to sees if her fever went up.

"Miley I want you to go upstairs and take your temperature and then take some Dayquil cold and flu. Then relaxes till its time to leave the house and head to the area. Take your tea with you but did not drink any of the tea, till after you have taken your temperature."

"But I have to get all the Ah-Choo, outfits and shoes I'm using, coughing, together!"

" Lilly and Jackson can help me get every thing together Miley!"

"Ok, dad!"

"I will come and let you know when it time to go and check to see what your temperature is then."

"Ok, I am going to come Ah-choo downstairs and lay down on the couch till it time to leave, coughing."

"That is fine."

Lilly, Jackson and Robby run upstairs to start gathering up the Hannah Montana outfits, shoes, makeup, wigs, etc. At the same time Miley slower walks upstairs and into her bedroom. She walks over to her nightstand and picks the thermometer up. Miley turns the thermometer on and then puts the digital thermometer into her mouth. She takes a set on her bed and waits for the thermometer to starts beeping. And she is hoping that she can avoid coughing or sneezing for thirty seconds. Meanwhile, behind Miley's closet, is the closet that is devoted to all Hannah Montana items. Lilly is gathering up the shoes Miley is going to be wearing for tonight. At the same time Jackson and Robby are gathering up the outfits that Miley will be wearing in the show that night. In Miley bedroom thirty seconds later the thermometer has start beeping. Miley takes the thermometer out of her mouth and looks at it. At the same time she starts coughing.

" Great I have a fever of 103.9 degrees Fahrenheit, Ah-choo, now I know why I am so cold and feel so tired and ache, along with having a sore throat, cough and my nose be stuffed up."

She takes two of the Dayquil pills out of the box that on her bed and then take a sip of the tea. Miley's swallow the Dayquil pills and the tea, then she starts coughing. After she set the mug with the tea on her nightstand, she stands up from her bed and walks over to her dresser. She takes a pair of black workout pants and a pink long sleeve t-shirt out of her third and forth drawers of her dresses. She close the forth drawer of her dresser, she then changes into the workout pants and the pink long sleeve t-shirt. Miley walks over to the nightstand grabs the mug of tea, she takes a couple sips of tea. She then walks out of her bedroom, she walks downstairs and into the living room. She then walks over to the couch and set the mug of tea on the coffee table. She then lay down on the couch, hoping that the Dayquil will help her to feel better soon. She pulls the blanket off the back of the couch and covers herself up with the blue blanket. An hour and half later Jackson comes into the house from loading the suv and he walks over to his sister who is asleep on the couch.

"It time for miss. Sleepily head to wake up!"

"(Rolls over) Sniffles, go away, Jackson!"

"No, Miley."

"Jackson I don't feel good, Ah-choo."

Jackson's pull the blanket of his little sister and throw the blanket onto the living room floor. He then pulls his sister off the couch and spins her around. Miley falls back onto the couch after Jackson lets go of her and she starts coughing. Miley then sits up on the couch and gives her older brother an evil look. She slower stands up from the couch, grabbing the blanket off the floor and wraps it around her shoulders. She then walks over to the kitchen and grabs a bottle of water out of the refrigerator. As she closes the refrigerator door, Jackson walks up behind her and tap her shoulders.

"What?"

"You could have told me thanks for help dad and Lilly get all you Hannah items together, so you could sleep!"

"Sniffles, sorry did I forget to says thanks!"

"What has got you so moody?"

" I am sick, coughing!"

"Leave you sister alone Jackson and we have to get going now, Miley so you can change into your first Hannah Montana outfits and wig at the arena. That way you are ready to signs autographs for the fan as they come into the arena tonight."

"Do I have to sign autographs for the fan tonight dad? Ah-choo and I have a fever of 103.9 degrees Fahrenheit."

"Yes, you are just going to have to tough it out tonight Miley! Now lets go!"

"Fine and I know that I have to tough it out tonight dad!"

Miley's gabs a tissue from the box on the kitchen counter and starts blowing her nose. Then Miley, Robby, Jackson and Lily walk out to the suv, once everyone in the suv and have put their seat belts on. Robby drives the four of them to the area the concert is taking place at. Four and half hours later Miley is now dress in a pair of black jeans, white long sleeve t-shirt and black vest. Along with her blonde wig and a pair of sunglasses. She has been signing autographs for fans as they come into the arena for the last hour and thirty minutes. When she hears the crowd cheer for the St. Jade representative, Marlo Thomas, as she walks onto the stages. A minute and thirty seconds later, Hannah's hear Marlo Thomas, call her name and the fans start cheer again. Hannah walks through the side entrance and walks onto the stage trying to hide how bad she is feeling from Marlo Thomas and all of her fans. Hannah waves to her fans as she comes onto the stage and walks over to the microphone.

"Hello California and thanks to all of my fans for coming here tonight to help raise money for ST. Jade. For my first song tonight, I am going to ask my dad to join me on the stage to sing the song, I learned from you.

When he his Hannah's call him onto the stage, Mr. Montana comes onto the stages and stands next to his daughter. The two of them wait for the crowd to come down, then they start singing the song, I learned from you. When the two of them have finish singing the first song Hannah looks at her father and he looks at her. Also, at the same time the crowd start yelling at the top of their lungs. Hannah dad waves to the crowd as he walks off of the stages. Hannah takes a deep breath and then takes a few sips of her water.


	3. Chapter Three: ST Jade fund-raises and

Chapter Three: ST. Jade fund-raises and Patients wished to hang with Hannah Montana come true!  
It's now at the halfway mark of the concert, Hannah Montana comes out from taking her break. She comes onto the stage wearing a pair of white jeans with a pink belt that has a pink flower on the belt. She is also wearing a white shine v neck shirt with silver sequins around the v neck and two silver birds on each side of the bottom of the shirt. She is also wearing a pick short length jacket (that falls just above the birds on her shirt) and a pair of gold high heels with open toes. Hannah is followed onto the stage by a large group of boys and girls the youngest being infant and the oldest are in their early twenty. The infants and toddlers were being held by their nurses. Some of the girls and boys have no hair or were losing their hair. Also, some of the infants, toddlers, children and teenager are wearing smile face surgical masks and the face unzips so they do not have to take the mask off to eat or drink and they are wearing the mask to prevent them from catching germs that are in the air. Hannah walks over to the microphone stand and take the microphone off the stand. She then walks back over and the girl and boys from ST. Jade and she stands in the middle of the group.

"I want to induction some special guests that have come to tonight concerts. The boys and girls to my right side are former patients of ST. Jade, who are now in remissions. I also want to induction the girls and boys to my left side that are current patients at St. Jade, that was able to make the trip out to California to attend the concert. The next song I am going to sing is going to be chosen by the girl stand right next to me on my left side and her name is Sarah.

"I want you to sing Just like you."

"Sure I will sing that song for you Sarah."

Hannah walks away from the ST. Jade guests that are the former patients and current patients and the boys and girls move around so that a former patient is standing next to a current patient. Hannah then starts dance and singing the song just like you to the ST. Jade guests and all her fans in the audience. When the song ends the audience and all the ST. Jade patients standing on stages start cheering really loud and clapping. Hannah's wait for the cheering and clapping too dead down, then she walks to the end of the long line of ST. Jade patients and up to a little boy of about seven who is wearing a smile face surgical mask. The boy has blue eyes and he is just started to lose his blonde hair. Hannah kneels down in front of him and holds the microphone up in between them.

"Jimmy's which one of my songs, do you want me to sing?"

"Life what you make it."

"Ok, then that the song I will sing for you."

Hannah stands up and when the guitars and drums start up, Hannah starts dancing and singing the song, Life what you make it and the arena breaks into a loud cheer before she even finishes the songs. When the song end she picks up her bottle of water and takes a few sips. She then walks over to a girl with shoulder length brown hair and brown eyes. Hannah gives the girl a side hug.

"Ahem, I wish there was time for each of the girls and boys too chosen a song, but there is not enough time for all of them to chose a song tonight, so Kim is going to chose the next song. And for the last song that I will sing tonight all of the boys and girls vote back stages on, which song will end the shows. So which song should I sing next Kim?"

"Hannah I want you to sing Nobody Prefect."

"Ok, I love that song and was hoping I would get to sing it tonight."

Hannah takes a deep breath and then start to singing Nobody Prefect for Kim, the rest of the St. Jade guest and all of her fans. As she is singing the song, she hopes that her voice will not give out when she is singing this song or the last song of the night, because her throat is starting to hurt really bad again. When she finishes singing Nobody prefect Hannah grabs her water bottle off of the stage floor, as she walks over to the step leading up to the stage that the band on. At the same time Hannah take a few drinks of water and when she gets to the steps, she walks to the top of the steps. She then takes a set on the top steps, Hannah set her water bottle down on the ground and looks at the fan in the audiences. She then looks at all of the guests that come to the show.

"(All the ST. Jade guests) The last song Hannah is going to be singing for all of us is, True friends."

Hannah stays setting and when the band begins to play she starts to sing the song True friends for everyone that come to the concert. Everyone starts to cheer at the top of their lungs as Hannah's sing the last word of the song. When the song is over Hannah stands up and at the sometime her dad and Lola walk out carrying the big check that everyone is able to see, along with the actual check. Hannah puts the microphone back onto the stands and waves Marlo Thomas over.

"Marlo Thomas, I am proud to present you this check for $99,999 to help find a cure for childhood cancers."

"And we thank both your fans and you Hannah very much, this will hopefully help find a cure for several types of childhood cancers. Can I ask you to sing three more songs Hannah?"

"Sure, what songs do you want me to sing first, Marlo?"

"Right Here."

"Sure, I love too."

Hannah takes a drink of water and waits for the band to start to play. When the music starts up she begins to sing the song Right Here and dancing to the song. Lola and Hannah fathers' are watching and listing to Hannah and know that she is tired. They can also tell that she has started to feel awful, but can tell the fans have no idea that she is sick, which mean she is doing a great job at hiding the fact that she is sick from her fans. When the song ends the band stop playing and Hannah walk over to Marlo Thomas with the microphone in her right hand.

"What song do you want to hear next?"

"Dreams."

"Sure that is my dads' favorite song."

The band starts playing and Hannah starts to sing Dreams and dance around the stages. And when the sing end, the bands start playing the music for perfect everyday and Hannah began to sing the song and doing the dance routine that goes with that song. And when Hannah finish the sing perfect everyday and she has puts the microphone back on the microphone stand all the fans and St. Jade guests are cheering at the top of they lungs. Lola hands Hannah her bottle of water and then the ST. Jade guests, Marlo Thomas (holding the large check and real check), Hannah and Lola walk backstage and Mr. Montana walks up to the microphone.

"I like to thank all of you for coming out to tonight concert and helping to raise money for a very good cause. Also, I want to wish everyone a save ride home and a good night."

Mr. Montana walks backstage and over to Hannah, who is holding her throat. He then puts his left arm around his daughter and Hannah looks up at her dad with a look on her face that says I did not think I was going to make it through the show.

"How are you hold up Hannah?"

"I need a few minutes, Ah-Choo by myself in the dress room, coughing, before I go and join Lola, Marlo Thomas and the guest from, Ah-Choo, St. Jades for ice cream and having their picture taking with me dad."

"That fine sweetie, I will let Marlo Thomas, along with the children and teenage know that you will join then on the stage in a few minutes.

"Thanks dad!"

Hannah walks away from her dad and she goes into her dressing room. She walks over to the couch and takes a set on the couch. She then puts her feet up on the coffee table and grabs some tissues from the box on the coffee table. She then blows her nose several times and then grabs a cough drop off the coffee table. She takes the wrapping off the cough drop and then puts the cough drop into her mouth. Hannah then stands up from the couch and walks over to the outfits that her dad brought to the area for tonight. She changes into a pair of blue jeans and a light pink long-sleeve t-shirt. She then put on a light weight workout jacket that is pink and has a large butterfly on the back on. She looks into the mirror and checks her wig, she then puts several tissues into her jacket pocket and walks out of the dress room. She walks onto the stages and gets rush by all toddlers, children and all the teenagers from ST. Jade.

"I think it time for Ice cream!"

"(All the toddlers, children and teenagers) Yes it is!"

Hannah leads the group from ST. Jade over to the table at the far end of the stage that Jackson and her dad are at scoops Ice cream into Hannah Montana bowls that they can take home with them. Lola is putting a matching Hannah Montana spoon into each of the bowls, that they can also take home with them. Lola looks over and sees Hannah talking to a girl of about five that has a pink wig on and has green eyes. Lola notices that neither the girl nor Hannah has got a bowl of ice cream yet, so she walks over to them and kneels down next to the girl.

"Hi my name Lola what is your name?"

"My name is Amy."

"Do you want some ice cream Amy?"

"Yes and I love you purple hair Lola!"

"Thanks Amy and Hannah, do you want some ice cream too?"

"Sure."

Hannah and Lilly's take one of Amy's hand and walks over to the table. Mr. Montana heads Hannah a bowl of strawberry and chocolate ice cream and Amy grabs a bowl of just strawberry ice cream. Amy goes over to her mom and sets down next to her. Hannah goes and set down in a corner by herself, because she does not want to spreads her cold germs anymore, then she already has tonight. She moves the ice cream around the bowl with her spoon, by does not eat any of it. She has not been setting in the corner move her ice cream around the bowl long when a girl with thinning red hair and brown eyes walk over to Hannah carrying her bowl of ice cream and then she takes a sat beside Hannah.

"My name is Aylass!"

"Hi Aylass,"

"Hannah way don't you come over and sat with all of us?"

"I don't know Aylass, I have just sat down in this spot."

"We all want you to set with us, Hannah!"

Aylass stand up and pull Hannah up with the hand not holder her bowl of ice cream and the two of them walks over to the group and sit down. Marlo Thomas takes a few pictures of Hannah Montana setting with the children and teenage from ST. Jade. Hannah gets a feeling that she is about to sneezes, so she turns around and faces away from the group and pulls a tissue out of her pocket. She then sneezes several time into the tissue, before she put the tissue into her jean pocket and turn back around and face the group.

"Bless you!"

"Thanks Aylass."

"You are welcome Hannah."

After everyone has finish eaten their ice cream and set they bowl and spoon next to their coat. The infant, children, teenage, mom or their dad or both parents take a picture of their daughter or son with Hannah Montana. For a few of the children Lola takes the pictures of them with Hannah, because neither of their parents could make the trip to California with them. It takes two hours to get through taking the pictures with each individual person and then Marlo Thomas and the photographer takes a couple of group shoots off all the St. Jade current and former patients and the parents with Hannah Montana. Once everyone from ST. Jade has left the area to head back to their hotel or to catch a flight back to ST. Jade, Hannah is so tired and she can't stop sneezing or coughing even though she is sucking on a cough drop. Hannah pulls her wig off and she tosses the wig on top of her things that Jackson is carrying past her out to the suv. She grabs a bottle of water and heads out to the suv, hoping that she feels better in the morning. When she reaches her fathers' suv, she gets into the passenger seat of the suv. She puts on her seat belt and then drinks half the bottle of water. When she finishes drinking the water, she close the bottle up. She then lays her seat back and closes her eyes. She falls asleep right after closing her eyes. A few minute later Jackson, Mr. Stewart and Lilly get into the suv and all three of them notice that Miley is asleep. As Robby Stewart drive his daughter, son and Lilly back to his, Miley and Jackson house no one talks, because they don't want to wake Miley up. When Robby has parked his suv in the driveway and has turned the suv off, he gets out of the suv. He then walks over to the passenger side of the suv and opens the door up, he then picks up his daughter. Mr. Stewart then carries his daughter into the house and he carries Miley upstairs to her bedroom. But as he lay Miley down on her bed she wakes up and start rubbing her eyes. Miley looks at her dad and then she sets up in her bed, coughing into her left hand. She takes her high heel dress boots off and throws them into the corner. And that is when she notices Lilly is making the sofa up that is by the bedroom window to sleep on. After Miley change into her pajamas she and Lilly go into the bathroom to brush their tooth. When they are finish, getting ready for bed Miley lays down in her bed and she goes right to sleep. Lilly lays down on the sofa and watches Miley sleep. Lily falls asleep to the sounds of Miley coughing and sneezes in her sleep.


	4. Chapter Four: Thursday the day of tests

Chapter Four: Thursday the day of tests  
Its six o'clock on Thursday morning, Lilly is still sound asleep on the sofa in Miley's bedroom. Miley on the other hand has been in the bathroom since three o'clock in the morning. She is currently leaning up against the bathtub rest her eyes and listens to Jackson bang on the bathroom door that connect his bedroom to the bathroom they share.

"(Talking to herself) I know that I should get up and let my brother into the bathroom, but I can't move without starting to cough up a bunch of mucus."

"Came on Miley I really need to use the bathroom and you have been in there since three o'clock this morning!"

"Coughing, Use the downstairs bathroom."

"Miley I have a right to use our bathroom!"

" hacking (coughing) , retching"

"Miley, are you throwing up?"

"Hacking (coughing) "

"Sis, are you blowing chunks?"

"(Laughs) NO, I am just coughing up mucus I think the ice cream, coughing, that I eat last night Ah-Choo really made my congestion worst."

"Then can you brush you tooth and get out of the bathroom!"

"I will Ah-Choo try Ah-Choo, Jackson."

Miley stands up and then she flushes the toilet. She walks over to the sink and turns the water on. She then washes her hands, when she finishes washes both of her hand Miley's looks into the mirror and sees that is pale. Miley gets her toothbrush out and wets the toothbrush, she puts sum toothpaste onto her toothbrush. She then starts to brush her tooth, but it takes her five minutes. Because every time she puts the toothbrush into her mouth, she starts gagging and coughs up more phlegm. She unlocks the door that leads to Jackson's bedroom and then opens the door. Jackson walks into the bathroom and Miley walks over to the door that leads to her bedroom. She unlocks the door then open it up and walks into her bedroom. Miley shut the door behind her and then walks over to the sofa. She shakes Lilly to wake her up and start sneezing at the same time. Lilly rolls over and faces the window, but does not wake up. Miley shakes her best friend again and this time Lilly wakes up and rolls over to face Miley. Lilly opens her eyes and then looks at Miley, who is now blowing her nose into a tissue. Lilly set up and then place her right hand on Miley's forehead and at the sometime Miley cover her mouth with her left hand and starts coughing.

"Miley, you are burning up!"

"I know that, I take my temperature while I was in the bathroom and I have a fever of 103.9 degrees Fahrenheit, ahchoo."

"Bless you and did you get any sleep last night Miley?"

"Yeah, but it was not a good night sleep, because I keep coughing and waking up to blow my nose. I hope that I did not pass my germs ahchoo onto any of the boys or the girls form ST. Jade last night?"

"I would not worry about it Miley, the one that had to be careful about catch germs was all wearing surgical masks to prevent getting any germs from anyone that was sick."

"We should ahchoo, get ready for school."

"Miley, you should just go back to bed and stay home sick form school today!"

"Coughing, I would but ahchoo I do not have any days, coughing, to miss left."

"Ok, let go downstairs and eat breakfast first."

"You go and have breakfast, I am going to get dress and puts some makeup on."

"Ok."

Lilly stands up and goes over to the bedroom door. She then walks out of her friend's bedroom, by look over at Miley one last time before closing the bedroom door. Lilly then heads downstairs and into the kitchen to get something to eat. When Lilly gets into the kitchen she sees that Mr. Stewart has made pancakes for them. Lilly walks over to the table and takes a set next to Jackson at the table. Mr. Stewart walks over carrying a plate of pancake and set it in front of her.

"Where is Miley?"

"She upstairs getting dress for school and putting makeup on, so she does not look so pale."

"Dad you should let Miley stay home sick, She in no shape to be going to school today. She has been up since three o'clock in morning and in the bathroom coughing up mucus."

"She has to go to school Jackson's, because she used all her excused absent up when she was on the tour during September. You just need to worry about yourself and getting better grades in the classes that you have decided to retake this semester and next semester to help get accepted into a college or university for the fall 2009 semester."

"Yes, dad."

Just then Miley's walk into the kitchen carrying her book bag . Lilly, Jackson and Robby look up at Miley and see that she has her hair pulled up into a ponytail and she is wearing a pair of black jeans with a lavender long sleeve t-shirt and a dark purple tank top over the long sleeve t-shirt. She walks over to the table and takes a set next to Lilly. Robby sets a plate of pancakes down in front of Miley and then goes and gets himself a plate of pancakes. Miley picks up her fork and makes herself eat all three of the pancakes that her dad has given her for breakfast. When Jackson and Lilly have finish eaten the two of them head upstairs to the bathroom and brush their tooth and then finish getting ready for school. While Jackson and Lilly are getting ready for school, Miley has got up from the table. She then walks over to the couch and lay down on the couch. Robby goes into the downstairs bathroom and grabs the extra digital thermometer out of the medicine cabinet. A minute later he walks into the living room and over to the couch, then he put the thermometer into Miley's mouth. While the thermometer in her mouth she close her eyes and tries to remember the information that is going to be on her history test first-hour. When the thermometer start beeping, Robby takes it out of his daughter mouth and looks at it.

"I know I am running a fever of 103.9 degrees Fahrenheit, dad!"

"No, its 104. 0 degrees Fahrenheit."

"It went up one degree, is all dad, Ahchoo!"

"I am going to make you a doctor appointment for after school Miley."

"I don't need to see the doctor, I just want to come home and sleep after school dad!

"Fine, but if you are not better in a couple days you are going to see the doctor."

"Coughing, ok dad."

"I am going to go get you some cold medicine to take."

"No, I have tests in History, Chemistry, English and Music class AhChoo today. So I need to stay Ahchoo clear head and cold medicines just make me sleepy, coughing."

"At lest take some Tylenol to help reduce the fever."

"Ok, dad!"

Miley gets up from the couch and walks into the kitchen and gets a glass of water. Robby gets his daughter two Tylenol pills and then heads the pills to her. Miley takes the Tylenol and then walks over to her book bag and gets a cough drop out of her book bag. She takes the wrapping off the cough drop and then puts the cough drop into her mouth. At the sometime Lilly and Jackson come running down the stairs and then Miley, Lilly and Jackson walk outside to Jackson's car. Once outside all three of them get into Jackson's car, Jackson turns his car on and then backs out of the drive way. On the ride to school Lilly and Miley are going over their history notes. When Jackson has parked his car and turns the car off Miley and Lilly gets out of Jackson's car and heads to their first hour class. Once in the history classroom Miley and Lilly walks over to Oliver and Rico.

"Miley's you look horrible!"

"Ah-choo, Go away Rico I'm not up Ah-choo to dealing with little Ah-Choo kids who think they are big shoots."

"Why are you in such a bad mood today?"

"I'm Ah-Choo sick, coughing!"

"So you don't have to be rude to me!"

"Leave here alone Rico."

"You are not my boss Lilly, but I like Miley. So I will leave her alone today!"

Rico walks away from Lilly Miley and Oliver and he set down in the front row. Oliver looks at Miley and puts his arm around her left shoulder and leads her over to her seat. Miley takes a seat and lays her head down on the desk. The teacher Mrs. Web walks into the classroom and she starts passing out the history test. Mrs. Web walks up to Miley last and taps her on the shoulder. Miley set up in her seat and at the same time Mrs. Web set the test on her desk. Miley's rub her forehead with her right hand for a few minutes, then start to take her history test. After answers a few questions Miley starts coughing into her left hand.

"Miley, you are supposed to be taking the test, so stop coughing and get back to work."

"I will try, Mrs. Web."

"Don't try, just do it."

Miley stares at the teacher for a few minutes, then goes back to taking the test. She makes it to the last questions on the test and then starts sneezing. She covers her mouth and nose with her right hand, so she does not spread the germs. When she stops sneezes, she answers the last question then stand up and walks her test up to the Mrs. Web. She hands the test to the teacher and as she is walking back to her seat with her arms wrapped around her stomach the bell rings and Lilly and Oliver walks over to Miley after handing in their tests.

"Miley is everything ok?"

"No Oliver, I'm to Ah-Choo sick to be at Ah-Choo school. I am going hacking (coughing) to go see the school nurse."

"Is your stomach bother you?"

"No Lilly, I'm just really cold."

"Lilly we should go to our next class."

"You are right, Oliver and Miley you should go to the nurse."

"I am head that way Ahchoo right now."

Lilly, Oliver and Miley leave the history classroom and start walking down the hallway. When they get to the end of the hallway Miley takes a left. Oliver and Lilly take a right and head to their next classes. When Miley gets to the nurse station, Nurse Piglet looks at Miley then get the ear thermometer right away. The nurse puts the thermometer into Miley's right ear and at the same time Miley starts coughing. As soon as she stops coughing, she starts sneezing.

"Miley, you have a fever of 104.1 degrees Fahrenheit. What symptoms do you have?"

"I have a headache, My throat sore, ache all over and I have chest and nasal congested, coughing. I also have a runny nose, Ah-Choo, a cough, I keep sneezing and can't warm up."

"Sound like you have the flu. I am going to call your dad and have him come pick you up Miley."

"Thanks."

"Go lay down on the recovered couch until, your dad gets here."

"Ok."

Miley sets her book bag onto the floor. She then goes and lays down on the recovered couch and closes her eyes. But she ends up set up, because when she lays down she starts coughing really hard and starts having trouble breathing since she is unable to breath through her nose.


	5. Chapter Five: Trying to get Miley health

Chapter Five: Trying to get Miley health by Friday night!  
An hour later Robby Stewart is unlocking the front door of the house. Miley is leaning up against the wall waiting to go inside and upstairs to her bedroom. When Robby opens the door, Miley walks into the house and over to the stairs. She stops long enough to pull a couple tissues out of her right jean pocket. Miley's then blows her nose into one of the tissue several times and then put the used tissue into her left jean pocket, with the rest of her used tissues. She then walks upstairs despite coughing into the second tissue and having a hard time catching her breath. Robby close the front door behind him and locks it, he then runs upstairs and to his daughters' bedroom. When he walks into Miley's bedroom, he sees that she is coughing into a tissue. He then walks over to the bathroom door and walks into the bathroom. Robby walks over to the bathtub and turns the water on. Once the water is warm, he turns the shower on. Miley has stopped coughing, so she walks into the bathroom and up to her dad. Miley looks at the running water coming out of the shower head in the bathtub. She then looks at her dad and at the same time she starts rubbing eyes, because she is exhausted.

"I just want to go to bed dad!"

"I want you to take a warm shower to help break up the congested!"

"Do I have to dad?"

"Yes, it will help you feel better, Miley!"

"Ok, Dad!"

"As you are taking the shower, I am going to make you some chicken noodle soups and get you 10ml of maximum strength Robitussin multi-symptom cold medicine and I want you to take the Robitussin before you eat your lunch!."

"I hate the taste of that Ah-Choo stuff dad!"

"I know Miley, but we need to get you feeling better, because you have a long couple days ahead of you."

"I can't remember having Ah-Choo, Ah-Choo anything this weekend dad!"

"Tomorrow night you have the release of the new Hannah Montana bedroom furniture, bedding sets and other Hannah Montana products at the mall. Then there is the autograph signing after the release of the products. Then we have to go to the airport and catch our flight to Crowley Corners, Tennessee, for the concert on Saturday night, to help Isabella Rose and parents raise money to pay for her cystic fibrosis medications. Also, to help pay for a new airway clearance device and other medical supplies, because she lost them all when they house and the connected clothing boutique her parent's owner burned down."

"That this, coughing weekend Dad?"

"Yes, I try to get the products release move, but I was not able to and it too late to move the concert date, but we could cancel the concert and then talk to her parents and reschedule the concert once you are better!."

"I would not want to AhChoo, move or cancel the concert dad, because coughing Isabella and her family really needs, AH-Choo Hannah help."

"That my little fighter, not letting a head cold stop her from preforming at a concert!"

"I think it's the flu, that I have not a head cold dad. But I can't disappoint all my fans, Isabella or her family, because Ah-choo they need me!"

"I will leave now, so you can get into the shower!"

"Ok, dad."

Robby walks out of the bathroom and head to Miley's bedroom door. He then walks out of his daughter room and shut the door behind him. Once Miley hears the bedroom door close, she gets undress and gets into the shower.

"(Talking to herself) I hope that by taking this shower it helps, coughing to break up the congested. I also hope that Ah-choo the shower warms me up too, because I am frozen cold!."

After a half hour in the shower Miley turns the water off, she grabs her towel off of her towel hook and then wraps the towel around herself. She starts shriving as she gets out of the shower, so she dries off with her towel really fast and then puts her bathrobe on. But she is still cold, she looks into the bathroom mirror and she sees that she is very flush.

"(Talking to herself) this is not good, I hope my fever did not go up?"

She walks out of the bathroom into her bedroom, she then walks over to the nightstand. She grabs a tissue from the tissue box and starts blowing her nose. Miley then walks over to her dresser and grabs a pair of pajamas and underwear out of her dresser. She then changes into her underwear, long sleeve blue pajama top and matching pajama pant. She then crawls into her bed and gets under the covers, because she is still cold. She grabs the thermometer off the nightstand and turns the digital thermometer on. She puts the thermometer into her mouth and then she grabs her laptop off her nightstand, that on the left side of the bed. She open the laptop up and push the switch to turn her laptop on. The thermometer starts to beep and she takes it out of her mouth. She looks at the digital display and sees that her fever is now 104.3 degrees Fahrenheit. She set the thermometer on the nightstand and then she grabs a tissue from the tissue box on her nightstand. She starts blowing her nose again, thinking to herself who was I around the past couple weeks that were sick and pass their germs onto me. When her laptop has fully loaded, she gets online and signs into her Hannah Montana official myspace page. She hears a knock on her bedroom door, so she reaches over and garbs the doorknob. She then turns the doorknob and opens up her bedroom door. Once the door is open Mr. Stewart walk into his daughters' bedroom and he is carrying a tray with hot tea, chickens noodle soups, 10ml of maximum strength Robitussin multi-symptom cold medicines along with a bottle of Tylenol on the tray. Miley set the laptop down on the bed and her dad set the tray on her lap. She takes the Robitussin first then take a few sips of the tea. Robby sets down on the edge of Miley bed and feels his daughters' forehead as she picks up the spoon and takes her first spoon full of soup. He can tell that her fever has not went down, so he picks up the bottle of Tylenol and pours out two pills. He hands the pills to Miley who takes them, right away and then goes back to eating her soup.

"I see that a lot of Hannah fans sent you fan mail on your Hannah Montana myspace pages!"

"Coughing, yes and since I have to rest and take it easy the rest of the day, I am going to write my fans back to let them know I really do, Ah-choo care about all of them taking they time to write me coughing and sent me fan mail."

"That fine Miley, just don't push yourself to stay awake to write fan mail, if you need to take a nap, take one."

"Ah-Choo, Ok dad but I do not think that I could sleep if I wanting to, Ah-choo because I am still very congested."

"I know Miley, but you look exhausted, so please try to get some sleep this afternoon!"

"Coughing, I will try to get some sleep, Dad!"

Robby stands up from his daughter bed and he notices that Miley has stops eating the soups after eating only five spoons full. He also notices that Miley has set the tray on the ground, with the half full bowl of soup and a half mug of tea still on the tray. He picks the tray up and carries it back downstairs to the kitchen. Meanwhile, now that her dad has left her bedroom Miley has set her laptop back on her lap and starts reading her Hannah Montana fan mail. The first one she open up is from a girl name Aylass that meet her at the Hannah Montana concert to raise money for ST. Jade last Night (Wednesday night). Miley notices that Aylass has posted three pictures at the top of the email. The first picture is of Aylass and Hannah poses together. The second picture is the group shot of them all eating ice cream and the third picture is a group shot of all the current and former patients and they parents with Hannah on the stage. She highlights the pictures and then hits print and waits for the pictures to printout. Once the pictures are finish printing, she read the letter.  
Dear Hannah Montana,  
I had so much fun at the concert last night (Wednesday night). I am so glad that I get to meet you and set next to you during the ice cream party after the concert. You were very caring and nice to me and all the other current St. Jade patients and former St. Jade patients and all the parents that come to the concert. My mom, Dad and I along with Marlo Thomas get back to St. Jade a few hours ago and Marlo Thomas went straight to walgreens from the airport and get the pictures that she took last night developed. The pictures that the photographer take will be delivered Monday and will be post on the photographers' website Sunday night. I have the pictures of us together, along with the group shot of all of us eating ice cream and the groups shot with all infants, children and teenagers that are current or former St, Jade patients and our parents pose with you on the stage in photo frames and I have then on the nightstand next to my hospital bed. I have to start a stronger chemotherapy treatment tomorrow (Friday) and when I get really sick, because of the chemotherapy I am going to think about how much fun the concert was last night. I am also going to think about how much fun it was getting to met you, as a way to help me gets through the chemotherapy treatment. In addition, I know that you were not feeling good last night and that you would have rather been at home in bed asleep. And not putting on a concert, but I am really glad that you did not cancel the concert or postpone it to another date. Despite having a fever, being congested and having a sore throat that night. I was able to tell that your throat was sore by how your voice sounded. I could also tell you were running a fever, because when I grab you hand and pull you up to go over to the group, your right hand felt really warm. I hope that you feel better today and that you get well soon.  
your biggest fan  
Aylass Smith  
Miley highlights the email fan latter and then hit print, so her dad can read the fan mail that Aylass sent. The email latter starts to print and at the same time Miley starts yawing. Once the letter is finishing printing, she writes Aylass a letter back letting her know that she is happy that she had fun at the concert last night and also thanks Aylass for the pictures and for sending her get well soon wishes. She then writes I hope the new treatment work and that you go into remission. After she finished writing to Aylass she hits sent and when the words the email was sent successful come onto the laptop screen, Miley's sign off of the Hannah Montana's official myspace page. She close down the internet, then she shouts down her laptop. Once the laptop is off Miley's close the laptop, because she has started fallen asleep sitting up in her bed. She set the laptop on the nightstand on the left side of her bed and then turns her bedroom lights off. She lay down and as soon as her head hits the pillow she falls to sleep. But she has only been a sleep for ten minutes when she wakes up coughing so hard that its making her feel sick to her stomach. She sits up in bed to see if that will ease her coughing, but she starts coughing harder and she starts to gag on mucus. She stands up from her bed and puts her right hand over her mouth. She runs into the bathroom and kneels downs in front of the toilet. She then starts coughing up a ton of greenish yellow mucus into the toilet and she is still trying to fighting back the feeling that she going to throw up.  
Elsewhere, at the high school Oliver and Lilly are walking through the hallway heading towards the classroom they English class is in, when Jackson comes running over to his sister two best friends. Oliver and Lilly look over at Jackson's when he starts walking along sides of them.

"Hi Lilly and Oliver where is my sister at? I have not seen her since before school started this morning."

"Miley went to the nurse office after first-hour and Nurse Piglet sent her home sick."

"Thanks Oliver, Dad should have listened to me this morning and let Miley stay home. Lilly, are you still staying at our house till your moms' gets home from her business trip Sunday night?"

"Yes."

"Ok, meet me at my car after school gets out and I will give you a ride home."

"Thanks."

Jackson walks away from his sister friends and runs to catch up to his friends. Lilly and Oliver turn and walk into classroom 14E, which is the classroom that they English class is in. When Lilly and Oliver take a set at their desks, both of them see the English teacher Mrs. Johnson has already put the test on The Hobbit on all of the desks. When the bell for class to start rings, all the students in Mrs. Johnson's English class starts to take the test on The Hobbit. Meanwhile back at the Stewart house, Miley has just walk out of the bathroom and into her bedroom holding her stomach. She walks over to her bed and takes a set on the edge of the bed. She then grabs the last tissue out of the tissue box on her nightstand. She starts to blow her nose and at the same time Mr. Stewart's appear at his daughters' bedroom door.

"I going to the Grocery store, do you need anything before I go and do you need me to pick you anything up from the store?"

"I am out of tissues can you get me another box dad."

"Sorry that was the last box of tissues, I will add tissues to the shopping list."

"Ok, dad. Can you buy me sum applesauce and jell-O, please?"

"Sure, I will add them to the shopping list too."

"Thanks Dad and Ah-choo, I also need more cough drops too.

"Ok, I will add that to the shopping list too."

"I am going to try and take a nap now."

"Ok, Miley I will check on you when I get back from the store."

"Ok."

Mr. Stewart close Miley's bedroom door and then he heads downstair. At the same time Miley lays down on her bed and close her eyes, wishing that she did not feel so achy and that she could warm up. Miley pulls her bedspread up and then cry herself to sleep. She has only been a sleep for a half hour when the house phone starts ringing and wakes her up. Miley lays in her bed and listens to the ringing sound after five rings the phone stop ringing and Jackson voice comes out of the answering machine speaker.

"You have reach Miley, Jackson and Robby Stewart's none of us can make it to the phone right now, but if you leave a message and a number we will call you back."

Miley is coughing into her right hand and listens for the answering machine to make a beeping sound. A second later the answering machine beeps, then a new voice is coming for the answering machine speaker.

"Hi it is Heather Truscott. Thanks Robby's for letting Lilly's stay at your house, while I am in Ohio for a work conference. Robby when you get home can you give me a call, you can reach me on my cellphone. It is important, so call me back as soon as you able too. I will talk to you later, Bye for now!"

The house gets quiet again and Miley closes her eyes, but she is not able to fall back to sleep. Because she keeps thinking about the message that Lilly mom just left on the answering machine. Since she is not able to fall back to sleep, Miley gets out of bed and walks over to her closet. She opens the door and pushes her clothing over to the wall. She then walks into the closet and opens the doors that lead into the Hannah Montana closet. She then starts looking through her Hannah outfits and picking out what outfit she is going to wear Friday night. After picking out the outfit that she will wear Friday night, she starts choosing the outfits that she want to use in the Isabella Rose concert.


	6. Chapter six: Lilly bad newsproducts rel

Chapter six: Lilly bad news/products release  
It's the end of the school day and Lilly is waiting at Jackson's car for him to come out of the school building to take her home to his, Miley and Robby house. Several minutes later Jackson walks over to his car and sees Lilly leaning against the car. Jackson reaches his car, he then unlocks the car doors and then the two of them get into the car at the same time. Jackson then notices that Lilly looks worried about something as he puts his seat belt on.

"What take you so long to get out to your car, Jackson?"

"I was talking to my friends, sorry I do not think you would be in a hurry to leave school."

"I had a long day at school and I get a text message from your dad that said he needs to talk to me right away. It also said please do not hang out with Oliver or go skates-boarding with your skate boarding friends after school, like you normal do on the days that Miley not at school."

"Ok, we will leave right now, Lilly!"

"Thanks."

Jackson starts his car, he then backs out of the parking space and drives to the exits of the school. On the short ride to the Stewart house Lilly keeps thinking about what Mr. Stewart needs to talk to her about. When Jackson pulls into the Stewart driveway, Lilly and Jackson see that Robby is waiting on the front porch. Lilly grabs her backpack as she gets out of Jackson's car and then she walks up to Mr. Stewart.

"Lilly you are going to be staying at our house longer then I and your mom original plan, because your mother is not going to be home on Sunday."

"Why is she not going to be home on Sunday and how long will I be staying here for?"

"Your Mother has to go to Florida, because your grandma fall getting out of the shower and broke her hips. Your grandmother is in the hospital, so you will be staying with us for the next four to six weeks. Because your grandmother needs to have surgical on both of her hips and your mother needs to be with her mother till she moved to the rehabilitated center and she can arrange a driver to give your grandfather rides to see his wife at the rehabilitated center and a driver to give your grandfather rides home after he visits his wife."

"Oh, thanks for letting me know!"

Lilly opens the front door and she runs into the house crying. She then runs upstairs to Miley's bedroom with tears running down her cheeks. When she gets into Miley's bedroom Lilly throws herself down on the bed. Miley walks out of the bathroom and into her bedroom, she sees Lilly laying on her bed crying. Miley walks over to Lilly and set down on her bed, at the same time Lilly sits up. Miley gives her best friend a hug, a minute later Lilly's pull away from Miley and grabs a tissue from the tissue box on the nightstand. She then wipes the tears off of her face, Lilly pulls her knees up to her chest and wraps her arms around her knees trying to hold back tears.

"Miley has your dad told you about my grandmother?"

"Ahem, yes and I am sorry, I am sure that she will have a speedy recover, Lilly."

"I hope so Miley. How are you feeling?"

"A little better, AH-CHOO."

"You still sound very congestion and it sounds like you are losing your voice."

"But my fever has gone down."

"That good."

"How hard were the tests that I missed?"

"The tests were hard and I would study Miley, because you have to take a make up tests for each of the tests that you missed, tomorrow."

"Coughing, I am not sure if I will be Ah-choo in school tomorrow."

"You have to Miley, because you have no days left and there is no way you can get a doctor note before school start tomorrow morning."

"Yes I could, Lilly."

"I am going to call Oliver, then start my homework and you should do the same thing Miley."

"Ok, I don't need to, sniffles get behind in school."

Lilly calls her boyfriend Oliver and then a half hour later Miley and Lilly get out their textbooks and notebooks. The two girls then start to work on their homework. That night both Miley and Lilly call it an earlier night and goes to bed at eight o'clock. Miley went to bed at eight because she could no longer keep her eyes open. Lilly went to bed at eight, because she did not want to be around anyone after talking to her mother and grandmother on the phone. And learning that her grandmother might end up using a wheelchair for the rest of her life, because the breaking hips are worst then her doctor thought. Friday morning comes to soon for Miley and Lilly, because neither of them got a good night sleep. Miley's alarm clock goes off for the second time that morning. She hits the snooze button on the alarm clock, she then rolls over in her bed and she falls asleep. A few minutes later Lilly gets up and folds up the blanket, she set the folded blanket on top of her pillows that are on the sofa. She then looks at Miley who is coughing in her sleep, like she has been doing all night. Lilly taps Miley on her right shoulder to wake her up, but Miley just rolls over and does not wake up. Lily shake Miley and this time she open her eyes then look at Lilly with an evil look on her face.

"It is time to get up Miley!"

"Ahem can you get Ah-choo my dad?"

"Sure and you sound very hoarse this morning."

"Coughing, go."

"I'm going."

Lilly opens the bedroom door and then she walks out of Miley's bedroom. At the same time Miley's put the thermometer into her mouth, hoping that her fever has stayed down and did not go up over night. Meanwhile, Lilly is walking down the stairs yawning when Jackson runs past her. Mr. Stewart looks up for making chocolate chip pancakes when he hears Jackson and Lilly come into the kitchen and he sees that Miley is not with them.

"Where is Miley, Lilly?"

"She is upstair in her bedroom and she asks me to come and get you, Mr. Stewart."

"Ok and I told you before call me Robby."

"Ok, Robby."

"Jackson and Lilly, the two of you should start eating breakfast, why I go talk to Miley."

Lilly and Jackson take a set at the kitchen table, as Robby head upstairs. Up in Miley's bedroom, she is staring at the digital display on the thermometer. Which says that she has a fever of 102.9 degrees Fahrenheit. She has just set the thermometer down on the nightstand, when her dad comes into her bedroom and over to her bed. He takes a close look at his daughter and sees that Miley's nose is red from blowing it so much, he also notices that she is still flush.

"How are you feeling this morning?"

"Coughing a little better, but I still have a sore throat, a fever of 102.9 degrees Fahrenheit, a running nose, Nasal and chest congested and I am starting to loss my voice, Dad!"

"That good that you are feeling a little better and that you fever starting to go down. But it is not good that you are loss your voice. Now lets head downstairs, so you can get some breakfast. And take some cold medicine, because you have to go to school today."

"I know, because Ah-choo I am out of excused absents."

"Miley's please try to avoid talking today, because you need your voice for tomorrow night."

"Ok."

Miley gets out of bed, she then follows her dad out of her bedroom and into the kitchen. Once in the kitchen Miley set down next to Lilly at the table. Mr. Stewart set a plate of chocolate chip pancakes in front of Miley, along with 10ml of maximum strength Robitussin multi-symptom cold and two Tylenol pills. Miley takes the Robitussin, along with the two Tylenol pills and then she drinks a few sips of apple juice.

"Miley why are you not eating your pancakes?"

"Because my throat hurts Jackson!"

"You are losing your voice, which is not good because I have a date for the concert tomorrow night. So stop talking and save your voice Miley!"

"Is that all you care about is impressing a girl tomorrow night and not about your sisters' health Jackson?"

"No, Lilly I care about both, but I been waiting to date this girl forever!"

"Miley's do you wants some applesauce instead of pancakes?"

"Yes dad!"

Mr. Stewart's goes and get his daughters' applesauce to eat for breakfast, instead of the pancakes. After Lilly and Miley get done eat breakfast the two of them head upstairs to get ready for school. Ten minutes later Lilly and Miley are sitting in Jackson's car as he gives them a ride to school. Lilly is talking to her grandma on her cellphone and Miley is asleep in the passengers' seat of her brothers' car. When Jackson pulls the car into the school parking lot Lilly's tap Miley on her right shoulder.

"Miley's we are at school."

"Ok."

Once Jackson has parked his car and he has turned the car off, the girls get out of his car. The girls then head into the school to meet up with Oliver who is waiting outside of the history classroom for them. Oliver walks over to Miley and Lily when he sees them walking down the hallway towards them. He steps in between his two friends and puts his right arm around Lilly and his left arm around Miley, who lays her head down on Oliver shoulder.

"Lilly, you never called me back after talking to your mother and your Grandmother last night and How is your grandmother doing this morning Lilly?"

"All right, she has her first hip surgery this afternoon and me and my mom will know how bad the break to the right hip is and once she has the left hip surgery next Friday we know if she has to use a wheelchair for the rest of her life or if she will be able to walk again."

"I hope that both surgeries go good and that she does not end up in a wheelchair."

"Me too, Oliver."

"How are you feeling this morning, Miley?"

"Coughing, a little better then yesterday, but that mostly because my Ah-Choo fever went down some."

"You sound worse and you are losing you voice."

"I know that Oliver!"

"And Miley is not supposed to be talking Oliver."

"Ok, Lilly. We will just go to class then."

The three of them walk into the history classroom and take a set at their desks. Lilly and Oliver get their history textbooks and notebooks out of they book bags. At the same time Miley lays her head down on her desk. Because the medicine has started to kick in and the Robitussin is making her sleepy. Lilly and Oliver look over at Miley as the bell to head to first hour starts ringing.

"Lilly please reminded me to take non·drowsy medicine tonight and tomorrow night."

"Ok, I will."

"Thanks."

Lilly opens up her best friend book bag and gets out Miley history notebook and textbook and hands then to her best friend. Miley puts the notebook and textbook onto her desk. She then lays her head down on the desk and falls asleep. Mrs. Web walk into the classroom and over to Miley, as the bell for class to start rings.

"Wake up Miley Stewart!"

"Ahem, I'm awake."

"Class start taking the notes that are on the chalkboard and when you have finish taking the notes read chapter five and six in your textbooks. We will discuss chapters five and six in class on Monday!"

Mrs. Web walks to the front of the classroom and takes a set at her desks. At the same time all the students in her class start talking the notes. Miley stops taking notes long enough to get a cough drop out of her book bag and put the cough drop into her mouth. Miley goes back to taking the notes, but stop again. She then pushes up the arms of her purple sweatshirt, because she has got really hot all of a sudden. Lilly looks over at Miley and sees that her best friend is fanning herself off with her history notebook.

"Lilly, do you think it's hot in the classroom?"

"It's just you Miley."

"Lilly Truscott and Miley Stewart stop talking and get back to taking the notes."

"(Both Lilly and Miley) Yes Mrs. Web."

Miley and Lilly go back to taking their history notes. It takes Miley's the whole class time to wrote the class note into her history notebook. When history class end Miley says bye to Lilly and Oliver and goes to music class to take her first make up tests of the day. Oliver goes to Audio Engineering class and Lily goes to Health class. An hour later Miley, Lilly and Oliver meet back up at English class, but the English teacher Mrs. Johnson meets them at the classroom door. Mrs. Johnson hands Miley's the make up tests on The Hobbit and she point to the desk that is set in the hallway across from the classroom door. Miley spent third-hour in the hallway taking the make up tests on the Hobbit, why the rest of the English class start study William Shakespeare. A minute before the bell rings for third-hour to end Miley walks into the English class and walks up to the Mrs. Johnson's desk. Miley then hands her make up tests to the teachers. The English teacher hands Miley a handout that has a list of all William Shakespeare works on it, along with a handout with the requirement for a book report.

"The next assignment is to pick one of William Shakespeare play to read and then write a book report on it and I need to know what play you are going to do before you leave class today."

"Ahem, I will read Romeo and Juliet."

"That fine Miley Stewart."

The bell rings for class to end and Miley, Oliver and Lilly leave the English classroom and then the three of them go to first-year German class. When fourth hour end Oliver, Lilly and Miley leave the German class and they walk towards the gym, for fifth-hour class. Miley is putting a cough drop into her mouth with her left hand and she is also wiping her nose with a tissue. Oliver looks over Lilly and sees that she is holding her abdominal.

"Are you all right Lilly?"

"Yeah I just have cramps is all."

"That good, I thought that you might be catching Miley cold, Lilly."

"No I rarely get sick, Oliver!"

The three friends reach the gym and the three of them walks into the gym. Oliver start walking towards the boys locker room and Miley and Lilly walks over to the stands. Oliver turns around, when he realizes that Lilly and Miley are not walking towards the girls locker room. Oliver then looks at Miley and Lilly, who have just set down in the stands.

"Oliver, go get change or you will be late for gym."

"Lilly, are you and Miley's setting out of gym class?"

"(Miley and Lilly) Yes!"

"Ok."

Oliver walks into the boys' locker room and at the same time Lilly lays down on bench of the stand. Miley looks at her friends and can tell that she has bad cramps. The bell for classes to start rings, then all the girls and boys come running out of the locker rooms. At the same time the gym teacher walks out of his office. The gym class has just start playing basketball when the voice of the school secretary comes over the loud speaker.

"Mr. Rock please sent Lilly Truscott and Miley Stewart to the office and have them bring they book bags, because they will not be coming back to class."

"Lilly Truscott and Miley Stewart both of you hear the school secretary go to the office."

"(Lilly and Miley) ok."

As they stand up Miley and Lilly grabs their book bags and then walk out of the gym. As the two of them are walking towards the office each of them is thinking why have I been called to the office for? As Miley and Lilly get near the office they see Miley dad through the office widow. Miley and Lilly walk into the office, then Robby Stewart walks up to Lilly and his daughter. He then leads Lilly over to the seats in front of the window and has Lilly set down. Lilly looks up at her best friends dad with a worry look on her face.

"What going on?"

"First of all I am taking you and Miley out of school for the rest of the day. Also, Lilly's your mother called me and she asks me to tell you that your grandmother doctors decided to do both hips today, so you grandma would only have to be put under anaesthetic once. Your grandmother did good through the surgery on the right hip and was fine to the very end of the surgery on the left-hip. But when your grandmother surgeon was close the incision up her heart stop beating."

"Was her surgeon able to get her heart start again Mr. Stewart?"

"Yes Lilly, but your grandmother is in the ICU and she has not wakened up from the surgery yet so she is still on a ventilator."

"Does my grandmother doctor know when she will wake up?"

"That all I know Lilly."

"Ok."

"Lilly your mom says she will call you around six o'clock and give you an update on your grandmother."

"Ok."

Miley takes a set next to Lilly and gives her best friend a hug, Lilly hug Miley back. Then Lilly start crying on Miley shoulder, Robby walks up to the officer counter and sings Miley and Lilly out of school as Miley comfort her best friend. A minute later Robby, Miley and Lilly are walking out of the school and to Robby's suv in the school parking lot. Once all three of them are in the suv and have put their seat belts on, Robby back out of the parking space. He then drives towards the school exits. A few minutes later Miley and Lilly are walking upstairs to Miley's bedroom, so Miley can get some rest before tonight products releases at the mall. Robby Stewart walks into his daughters' bedroom carrying a bottle of Robitussin daytime cold and Flu (for cough, nasal congestion, sore throat, body ache and fever) in his right hand. He sees Lilly setting on the floor at the end of Miley bed working on her homework. He then looks at his daughter and knows that she still feels horrible.

"How are you feeling Miley?"

"Ok, Dad."

"I want you to take your temperature, Miley?"

"Ok, Dad."

Miley grabs the digital thermometer off the nightstand and turns the thermometer on. She puts the thermometer into her mouth, fighting back the feeling that she has to cough. When the thermometer beeps thirty second later, Miley takes the thermometer out of her mouth and hands the thermometer to her dad.

"Your fever did not go up, but it also did not go down, your fever is still 102.9 degrees Fahrenheit. I want you to take some Robitussin daytime cold and Flu, which is for cough, nasal congestion, sore throat, body ache and fever and it comes in capsules, so you will be able to take it with you tonight and you will be able to take another dose in four hours."

"Ok."

"Lilly, are you all right, because you are holding your abdomen and look like you are in pain?"

"I have cramps is all and I have already taken something for the cramps and I should start to feel better shortly."

"Ok, I was just checking."

Miley takes the bottle from her dad and opens the bottle up. She pours two capsules into her left hand and then puts the capsule into her mouth. She then takes a couple of sips from her water bottle. Lilly looks up from doing her homework and sees Miley dad going into the Hannah Montana closet to get a outfit, a wig, etc. ready for tonight. She stands up and walks into the closet, to go help him. Robby looks over from getting the Hannah wig out of the wig box, when he hears Lilly crying as she grabs the makeup case.

"Lilly's why don't you go call your mom and sees if she has any update on your grandmother and even if there is no update, maybe you will feel better if you talk to your mom."

"Yeah that a good idea, thanks."

Lilly walks out of the Hannah Montana closet. She then walks through Miley's closet and then into Miley's bedroom. She grabs her cellphone out of her book bag and then walks out onto the balcony. Lilly dials her mothers' cellphone number as she takes a sat in a lawn chair and looks at the beach. Inside the house Miley has gone downstairs to the kitchen and she is making herself some tea. A few minutes later both Miley and Lilly walk into the Hannah Montana closet.

"Dad, do I really have to do this products release tonight?"

"Yes, the wig is on the wig stand and is setting on the table in between the chairs. I will leave now so the two of you can get dress."

"(Girls) Ok."

Lilly grabs a pair of black and white strip pants, a purple shirt, a black jacket, a black belt with sliver chains and sliver spike belt. Lilly then walks back into Miley's bedroom to get changes. Miley takes a sip of her tea and set the mug on the table. Then she grabs a pair of skinny blue jeans and a white long sleeve shirt that has roses and a blue guitar on it with red wings off the guitar. She also grabs a red jacket and red belt with a crystal heart buckle, that goes with the outfit. Miley gets changes and then she waves at Lilly, so she knows that it is safe to come into the Hannah Montana closet to finish getting ready. Miley grabs a pair of silver hop earrings out of the jewelry box and puts the hop earrings into her ears. A minute later Lilly walks into the closet, she sees Miley putting on her Hannah wig. Lilly goes over to a wig box that is setting on the floor next to her suitcase, Lilly opens the box up and then takes a bubble gum pink wig out of the box. Miley looks over at Lilly as she puts the pink wing onto her head and she smiles really big at Lilly.

"I love the new wig Lilly."

"Thanks Miley."

Miley and Lilly's does they makeup and then Miley put on her red high heels. At the same time Lilly put on her high heel black boots. Lilly grabs her best friends' makeup case and then the two friends head downstairs and into the living room. Mr. Stewart has just finish put on the mustache when Lilly and Miley's come into the living room. He looks at Miley and Lilly as the two of them grab their purses off the couch. Miley opens her purse and puts the bottle of Robitussin daytime cold and Flu into her purse. The three of them walk out of the house and get into the Robby suv. Robby then drives his daughter and best friend to the mall. When they get to the mall Robby parks by the back doors of the mall and then the three of them head into the mall. The three of them walk towards the food court and see the stage set up with all the products already on the stage. The owner of the mall Mr. Sims (a short guy with reducing brown hairline and brown eyes) walks over to them.

"Good Mr. Montana, Hannah Montana and Lola Luftnagle you are right on time. I know that there is still an hour till the events start, but I want you to have a chance to see the products before the event starts."

"That fine Ah-coo, we are happy to be here."

"Bless you Hannah and I am sorry that you are not feeling good. I will try to make tonight go by as fast as I can Hannah."

"I will be fine, Mr. Sims no need to shorting the event because I have a cold."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes!"

"Ok, I will let you, your dad and friend go up on stage and take a look at the products now."

"Ok, we will see you again, when the event starts up."

Hannah, Lola and Mr. Montana walk onto the stage and takes a close look at the new products that are being released tonight, which is a lavender bedspread that comes with matching pillow cases along with matching fitted and unfitted sheets, each of them has Hannah Montana's picture on them. There is also a Hannah Montana Backstage Make over Set, lavender end table (with Hannah's guitar on it), Luggage set (with a screen-print of Hannah dancing on stage on the front), Locker mirror, lavender table Lamp (with her picture and guitar on it). There are also wall stickers of Hannah, water bottle, lunch box, Book bag and trash can (all with her picture and guitar). After looking at the products the three of them walk off the stages and they walk behind the stage. Hannah, Lola and Mr. Montana then walk into the event/meeting room that has been turned into Hannah dressing room for the night. Miley pulls a cough drop out of her purse and then she starts unwrapping the cough drop.

"Miley, I will do the talking tonight."

"No, daddy I can do it."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Ok, I think that you should touch up you makeup, Miley."

"Ok."

Miley put the cough drop into her mouth and then touch up the powder on her nose in the spots that has get wiped off from blowing her nose on the way to the mall. Lilly looks into the mirror and makes sure that her wig on straight, which it is. Lilly then takes a set on the couch in the room, at the same time Hannah looks in the mirror and sees that she looks flush. But she knows there is nothing that she can do about it seeing that her dad is waving at her from the door, which mean she will be called on stage at any second. Miley and Lilly stand up and walk to the door, Lilly opens the door for Miley who walks out of the dressing room first and then Lilly follows her out of the room. The two girls see the mall owner, Mr. Sims walking up to the microphone.

"Please welcome Hannah Montana to the stage tonight to show us the new Hannah Montana products that are be released tonight."

Hannah walks out onto the stages and all the Hannah fans in the mall start cheer at the top of their lungs. Hannah walks over to the mall owner who hands the microphone to Hannah, she takes the microphone from Mr. Sims. Hannah waits for the crowd to quiet down and walks over to the bed that on the stage, which has the bedspread, pillows with the pillow cases on them and the fitted and unfitted sheets on it.

"The first new product, I am going to show you tonight is the newest bedspread, two pillows case, fitted and unfitted sheets set that come in the color lavender."

Hannah then walks over to the make over set and she turns her head away from her fans. She then starts coughing into her right hand, when she has stops coughing she picks up the Hannah Montana Backstage Make over set with her left hand. She then holds the make over set up for all her fans to see, Hannah's then covers up her mouth with her right elbow and starts coughing again. Thirty-eight seconds later Hannah stops coughing and then take a moment to caught her breath before she continues. Once she has caught her breath Hannah continues on.

"This is the new Hannah Montana Backstage Make over Set, when you open the silver case up there is a mirror with light on the sides that light up. The backstage make over set also Ah-choo has all my favorite shade of eye shadows, lipsticks, blushes, lip glosses, body glitters and nails decals. The back stage make set will go great with the Hannah Montana pedicure and manicure kits."

Hannah sets the make over set down and she picks up the Locker mirror. She then looks at her dad and Lola that are standing at the edges of the stage. Lola and Mr. Montana walk onto the stages and then the two of them walk over to Hannah.

"(Lola and Mr. Montana) Do you want our help, Hannah?"

"Yes, can you both pick some of the products up and Ah, Ah, Ah-choo, hold them up for everyone to see?"

"(Lola and Mr. Montana) Sure"

"And bless you."

"Thank, Lola."

"You are welcome Hannah."

"I apologize that I have been coughing and sneezing, I have a head cold."

"(All Hannah fans) It all right Hannah!"

At the same time Lola picks up the lunch box and water bottle that has Hannah pictures on them. Mr. Montana holds up the book bag and trash can (both have Hannah picture and guitar on them) when Hannah sees that both her best friend and dad have items in both hands she takes a breath and then walks to the front of the stages.

"I am holding the Hannah Montana lavender locker mirror, that say Hannah Montana on the top and has daisies in each corner. Ahem, my best friend Lola is holding up a lunch box and water bottle that has my pictures on them. My dad is holding the trash can up, he also holding up a book bag and both items has my picture along with a guitar on them."

The three of then puts the items they are holding down and Mr. Montana picks up the Luggage set (with a screen-print of Hannah dancing on stage on the front), Lola holds up the lavender table Lamp (with Hannah picture and guitar). Then the three of them walk to the front of the stage, Lola is standing on Hannah right and Mr. Montana standing on Hannah left.

"My dad is holding up the Luggage set which has a screen-print of me dancing on stage and Lola is Ah-choo holding up a lavender table lamp (that has my picture and guitar on the shade)."

Hannah walks over to the fake wall that set up on the stage and that has the Hannah Montana wall sticks on it. She pulls a tissue out of her left jacket pocket and blows her nose. At the same time she sees her dad picks up the lavender end table with a Hannah guitar on it. Hannah also sees Lola walks off the stages, as she put the used tissues into her left jean pocket.

"The second to last new products is the lavender end table, which has my guitar on the top of the table. The last items are the Hannah Montana wall sticks that have been put on the fake wall, so everyone can see what Ah-choo, Ah-choo the wall sticks will look like on a bedroom wall. I want to thank everyone for coming to the mall tonight for the products releases coughing (into left hand) and as the mall been advertising I will take the time to sign autographs, for all my fans. If you want a picture with me all that you need to do is asks and my dad will take a picture of us together."

Hannah walks off the stages, she then walks into the crowd that gather around the food court. She then takes a sat at the table that close to the stages and her fans form a line in front of the table. The girl at the front of the line is a blonde hair and blue eye fourteen-year-old girl that is on crutch. Also, the girl has a purple ankle cast on her right ankle.

"Hannah can you signs my cast and take a picture with me?"

"Sure."

Hannah's sign the girl cast and then Mr. Montana takes a picture of Hannah and the girl together. She then autographs pictures for a set of nine-year-olds triple girls and Mr. Montana takes a group shot of all three girls with Hannah. He then he takes an individual pictures of each girl with Hannah. A few minutes Later, Hannah autographs pictures for a set of quadruple (two girls and two boys) and Mr. Montana takes another group pictures and them Individual pictures of each of them with Hannah. Near the end of the autographs signing Lola walks over to the house of soup and orders two bowls of Chicken Tortilla Soup for her and Hannah. She orders a bowl of Lobster Corn Chowder for Mr. Montana and gets three bottles of water for each of them. When the order is ready Lola's carry the tray over to the table that Hannah and her dad are setting at and at the sometime Hannah is signing the last autograph for a girl around seven, that has long red hair and neon pink cast on her left arm. Hannah's sign a picture for the girl and Hannah's also sign the girl arm cast. Then Mr. Montana takes a picture of his daughter with the seven-year-old girl. Lola has just set the tray on the table where she is setting, she then set the bowl of Lobster Corn Chowder in front of where Mr. Montana is sitting at and then set one of the bowls of Chicken Tortilla Soups near Hannah. Lola then set a bottle of water in front of Hannah and Mr. Montana.

"Thank you Hannah for signing a picture and my arm cast and taking a picture with me and I love your music!"

"Ah, Ah, AH-choo, you are welcome Katie."

"Bless you Hannah and Lola I love your bubble gum pink hair, pink is my favorite color."

"Thanks Katie and I love the color of your arm cast."

"Thanks, mom Hannah's friend talked to me."

"I know, now let go so Hannah, Lola and Mr. Montana can eat their dinner."

"Ok mom!"

Hannah watch Katie and her mom walk away from the food court, as she pulls a tissue out of her right jean pocket. She then blows her nose several times, she puts the used tissue in her left jean pocket and then eat a spoonful of soup. Just then all their cellphone start beeping and a reminded come up onto the screens, all three of them look at their cellphone and see that the message on the screens says, do not forget about the eleven o'clock flight to Crowley Corners, Tennessee for the Isabella Rose concert tomorrow night. Just then Jackson walks over to his dad, sister and sister friend.

"We need to get going if we are going to make the flight, I have all the outfits Hannah will need for tomorrow in my car along with all of our suitcase. Also, here is a gym bag for Lola and a gym bag Hannah with a change of clothing, so they can sneak into the restroom and changes."

"Ok, You go ahead of us Jackson and the three of us will meet you in the airport parking lot to get our bags."

"Ok, Dad."

Jackson hand Hannah a gym bag and then hand Lola a gym bag. He then walks away from his dad, sister and sister best friend. He then heads towards the door of the mall. Hannah, Lola and Mr. Montana finish eat their soups and stand up, the girls grab their gym bags and then all three of them head to the dressing room to get Hannah makeup case and the girls pause.

"Miley and Lilly go get change really fast and then meet me at the suv."

"(Lilly and Miley) Ok."

The two girls grab their purse and then walks out of the dressing room and head to the restroom. Miley dad garbs the makeup case and then leave the dressing room. He then walks out of the mall and over to his suv. Her open the hatch of his suv and puts the makeup case into the suv. Back in the mall Lilly has finish getting changes and is waiting for Miley to finish getting changes. Lilly can hear Miley coughing in the first restroom stall and also hear that Miley started to make a wheezing sound. Miley opens up the restroom stall and walks out of the stall, wearing purple workout pant, a purple t-shirt and the matching purple jacket and her hair pulled back in a ponytail. Miley sees that Jackson had pack Lilly a pair of blue Jeans, a black t-shirt and gray jacket. The two girls walk out the restroom and Miley walks over to a drink machine. She puts a dollar and fifty cents into the drink machine and she gets a bottle of apple juice. Then the two friends walk through the mall and outside to the Mr. Stewart suv, once Lilly and Miley are in the suv Mr. Stewart start driving to the airport.


	7. Chapter Seven: Rough start to Saturday!

Author note: Mamaw, Ruthie Ray Stewart's farmhouse looks like the yellow farmhouse that is seen in the Hannah Montana's movie from 2009, but Mamaw's farmhouse is white.

Chapter Seven: Rough start to Saturday!  
It's a beautiful October morning, in Crowley Corners, Tennessee and its already sixty-five degrees outside and is supposed to get up to 75 degrees by afternoon. Lilly (who is wearing her black nightshirt and her black sweatpants) is sitting on the porch swing and she is talking to her mother on her cellphone. Mr. Stewart is in the living room (that is to the left when you come through the front door and the living room is also across from the laundry room(right side if facing the laundry room) and downstairs half-bath (left if facing half-bath and next to the kitchen) and he is reading the Saturday morning newspaper. Mamaw is in the kitchen (which is at the back of the house and in between the half bath (left) and breakfast area (right) and the kitchen is across from the front door when you walk into the house) and she is cooking breakfast for her son, grandson, granddaughter and Lilly. Jackson is still asleep in his bedroom (which is the bedroom at the end of the hall to the right of the stairs when you have just come upstairs. It's the second bedroom after the staircase and it's also Jackson's childhood bedroom.) Miley is still asleep sitting up in the bottom bed of the bunk bed, that is in the bedroom that she and Lilly are sharing, which is Miley's childhood bedroom. (It is the first bedroom on the right of the staircase if your back is to the stairs.) Miley wakes up and she pulls her pillows down onto the bed. She then lay down in her bed, because she is tired of sleeping sitting up. But no sooner then she has lay her head down on the pillows she starts coughing and she sits back up in bed. She reaches over to the nightstand/dresser that is next to the bunk bed and grabs a tissue out of the tissue box and starts coughing up mucus into the tissue. When she stops coughing, she gets out of bed and walks over to her bedroom door. She open up the bedroom door and then she walks into the hallway. She walks across the hall and into the bathroom, that is across from her bedroom. As she is closing the bathroom door, she thinking I can't believe how awful I feel this morning. I believe that I have all the symptoms a person can have when they're sick. Miley walks over to the bathroom sink and opens up the medicine cabinet that is over the sink. She takes the digital thermometer and one of the probe cover out of the medicine cabinet. Miley's puts the cover onto the thermometer and then turns the thermometer on. She puts the digital thermometer into her mouth and takes a set on the edge of the claw foot tub. As she waits for the thermometer to beep, she is thinking to herself I wish that I did not have the chills, nasal congestion, chest congestion, a headache, a runny nose, a cough, a sore throat. I also wish that I were not making a wheezing sound every time I take a breath, have a Fever, loss of appetite and chest pain when I take a deep breath. Just then the thermometer beeps, she takes the thermometer out of her mouth and looks at the digital display. She sees that her fever is up to 103.5 degrees Fahrenheit, she turns the thermometer off. She then takes the cover off the thermometer and throws the cover into the bathroom trash can. Meanwhile, downstairs Lilly has just walk through the front door of the house into the foyer. Mr. Stewart stop reading the newspaper and he looks towards the front door. He sees Lilly walking over to the staircase, which is on the left side if you have just come into the house. Mr. Stewart stands up from the couch in the living room and he walks over to the staircase that Lilly has just started to walk up. Lilly stop walking and looks at Robby Stewart, who has just reach the staircase with the newspaper in his right hand.

"How is your grandmother doing this morning Lilly?"

"She waked up last night, but her doctor had to give her a sedative drug to keep her asleep, because when she moves the pain get too much and her heart beat would go crazy. So she is still on a ventilator, her doctor is going to reduced the sedative drug, a little each day until she is winged off completely from the sedative drug and then the doctor will take her off of the ventilator. "

"That good that she finally woke up after the surgery, but not so good that the doctor had to put her back to sleep. Does your grandmother doctor know if she will be able to walk again, Lilly?'

"No, it is not good that her doctor had to put her back to sleep, but she shouldn't be moving around right now anywise, so I guesses being put back to sleep will give her time to heal. Also, her doctor thinks that she will be able to walk again with the aid of a walker at first and later with a cane, but she will have to use a cane the rest of her life. But that better then having to use a wheelchair the rest of her life."

"That good and I hope she has a speedy recover, can you please go get Miley and Jackson up and tell them breakfast is going to be ready soon?"

"Sure Robby."

"Thanks."

"You are welcome, Robby."

Lilly head upstairs and then she goes to Jackson bedroom door first. After a few minutes of knocking on Jackson's bedroom door and also yelling at him to get up, because breakfast is going to be ready soon. Jackson opens up his bedroom door, he then walks right past Lilly without saying a word to her and goes downstairs. Lilly then checks Miley's childhood bedroom for her best friend, but Miley is not in the bedroom. Lilly then hears her best friend coughing and a few seconds later she hears a gagging sound coming from the bathroom. Lilly walks up to the bathroom door and knocks on the door.

"Miley its Lilly."

"Ahem, you can come in Lilly."

Lilly open up the bathroom door, she then walks into the bathroom and closing the door behind her. Lilly then looks at her best friend who is leaning against the white claw foot tub with her eyes close. Lilly sees that Miley is pale and that she has a red nose from blowing her nose so much. Lilly also notices that Miley has bags under her eyes and that she is shivering despite wearing a pink pajama long sleeve t-shirt and match pajama pants. Lilly kneels down in front of her best friend and gives her a worried look.

"What is wrong Miley?"

"Lilly's I have the chills, nasal congestion, chest congestion, a headache, a runny nose, a cough, a sore throat. Ah-choo. Also, I am sneezing a lot and I am making a wheezing sound when I breath. Coughing, I am also fatigue, along with having a Fever of 103.5 degrees Fahrenheit, a loss of appetite and I'm coughing up thick greenish yellow mucus. Also, my nasal discharge is greenish yellow too and I am having chest pain, when I take a deep breath."

"That is not good Miley it sounds like you have pneumonia. Maybe you should cancel tonight, concert?"

"No Lilly, I have never canceled a concert before coughing and I am not going to Ah, Ah, Ah, AH-Choo starts now! Isabella Rose and her family really need Hannah's help."

"But Miley you are really sick and you can reschedule the concert after you are health."

"(Rubbing her eyes) I say no, I am doing the Ah-choo concert tonight Lilly, I know Isabella and her family and they did not have a lot of money before the fire, because Isabella medical bills were so high and now they are having a really hard time paying for everyday expenses since they lost the clothing boutique that was attached to the house when the fire burnt both down."

"Ok, it's your choice if you want to do the show tonight and not mine, I am just worried about you is all."

"I know that Lilly, but coughing I will be fine after I take some cold and flu medicine!"

Miley starts coughing again and she is coughing so hard its making her gag on the mucus that is trying to come up. She gets back up on her knees and leans over the toilet and start coughing up thick greenish yellow mucus, into the toilet. Lilly hold Miley's ponytail, so it does not get in her face. After Miley stops coughing up mucus Lilly lets go of her best friends' ponytail. Miley sits back down on the floor, she then leans up against the claw foot tub and closes her eyes.

"Miley's we should head downstairs seeing that your dad told me to come get you, because breakfast is going to be ready soon."

"I will meet you Ah-choo downstairs in a minute Lilly."

"Ok."

Lilly stands up and grabs a tissue from the box on the back of the toilet and hands the tissue to her best friend. Miley takes the tissue from Lilly and blows her nose. At the same time Lilly walks over to the bathroom door and opens up the door. She walked out of the bathroom closing the door behind her, Lilly then walks over to the staircase and she goes downstairs. At the same time Miley stand up and looks into the mirror on front of the medicine cabinet and sees why Lilly was giving her a worried look, because she is pale, along with having a red nose and bags under her eyes.

"(Talking to herself) I look awful this morning, but my voice has come back, which is good."

Miley walks over to the bathroom door and then she open up the door. She walks out of the bathroom into the hallway, she then walks across the hall and into her childhood bedroom. She then walks over to the nightstand/dresser and she grabs a handful of tissues from the tissue box that on the nightstand/dresser. She puts the tissues into the right pocket of her pajama pants and then walks out of her bedroom. She walks to the staircase wishing that she was not sick so she could ride Blue Jean (her horse), but know that not going to be happening on this visit. She gets to the staircase and stops walking, she pulls a tissue out of her right pajama pocket. She then starts blowing her nose into the tissue, she looks into her grandmas' bedroom (which is to your left when you have just came upstairs) and then she heads downstairs. When she gets downstairs, she walks into the living room still blowing her nose. Miley sees her dad, brother and Lilly sitting in the living room, so she walks over to the couch and takes a set between her dad and Lilly. Robby looks at his daughter and can tell by just looking at Miley that she still does not feel good and that her fever has went up. Robby puts his right hand onto his daughters' forehead and now he knows for sure that her fever has gone up.

"Miley's have you taken your temperature this morning?"

"Yes and my fever is 103.5 degrees Fahrenheit, Ah-choo. I also have the chills, nasal congestion, chest congestion, a headache, a runny nose. And I have a cough, plus I keep sneezing, coughing. I have a sore throat and I am making a wheezing sound when I breath, Ah-choo. I am also fatigue, have a loss of appetite. Ah, Ah, Ah, Ah-choo, I am also coughing up thick greenish yellow mucus. Plus my nasal discharge is also greenish yellow color too and I am having chest pain, when I take a deep breath."

"That not good, I know that I should have taken you to see the doctor Thursday or Friday. I am thinking that we should cancel tonight concert and talk to Isabella mom and dad and reschedule the concert after you are health."

"No Dad, I have never canceled a concert before and I am not going to start canceling concerts now, I am AH-CHOO doing the show tonight. I will be fine coughing once I get some cold and flu medicine in me."

"It is your choice, but Miley at lest think about canceling and reschedule once you are well!"

"No, coughing I already tell you I am doing Ah-choo the show tonight nothing is going to stop me from doing, Ah-choo the benefit concert for Isabella Rose and her family."

"Ok, don't bite my head off!"

"Sorry I am grumpy and I feel awful right now, because the cold medicine I take last night has wear off, sniffle, coughing."

"Breakfast is ready Lilly, Robby, Jackson and Miley come and get it!"

Lilly, Jackson and Robby stand up right away and then the three of them start to walks towards the kitchen. Robby and Lilly stop walking and look at Miley who is still sitting on the couch. Lilly and Robby see that Miley's is coughing into a tissue, Miley sees that her dad and best friend are watching her cough into the tissue. So Miley waves at them to let her best friend and dad know to go ahead of her. Robby and Lilly walk into the kitchen and leave Miley alone in the living room. Mamaw looks up from putting biscuit and gravy on Jackson plate when Lilly and Robby walk into the Kitchen.

"Where is Miley?"

"She will be in shortly mom, she was having a coughing fit when you call us!"

"Ok Robby, you and Lilly grab a plate and get in line behind Jackson."

"(Robby and Lilly) Ok."

Lilly and Robby grab a plate and then get in line behind Jackson. At the same time Mamaw goes back to putting biscuit and gravy onto Jackson's plate. A minute later Jackson walks over to the breakfast area and he sits down at the table. Mamaw has just started putting biscuit and gravy onto her son plate, when Miley walks into the kitchen and walks over to the breakfast area and she takes a sat across from Jackson's at the table. By now Mamaw is putting biscuit and gravy on Lilly plate and Robby has sat down next to Jackson at the table that in the breakfast area.

"Miley why did you not get in line to get some biscuit and gravy?"

"I'm not in the mood for biscuit and gravy Mamaw, Ah-choo!"

"Do you want cinnamon flavor cream of wheat instead of the Biscuit and gravy, Miley?"

"Sure Mamaw that sound good, coughing!"

"Ok, then I will make you cinnamon flavor cream of wheat."

"Thanks."

"You are welcome and do you want some hot water with honey in it to Miley?"

"Yes please Mamaw!"

Lilly sits down next to her best friend at the table that is in the breakfast area. At the same time Mamaw has started to make cinnamon flavor cream of wheat and heating up a mug full of hot water with honey in the water for her granddaughter to eat and drink for breakfast. And since it is the cream of wheat that is instant it only takes a couple minutes to cook and heat up the water and honey. Mamaw carrying the bowl of cinnamon flavor cream of wheat in her right hand along the mug of warm water and honey in her left hand, walks over to the table. She set the bowl of cinnamon flavor cream of wheat, along with the mug of hot water and honey down in front of Miley. Mamaw then goes and gets herself a plate of Biscuit and gravy. She then joins Jackson, Robby, Lilly and Miley at the table and she sits down next to her son. Miley stop eating and she pull a tissue out of her right pajama pants pocket. She then blows her nose several time using the same tissue, thinking to herself I wish that my nose would stop runny.

"Miley's have you taken anything for your cold this morning?"

"Not yet Mamaw, I think I want to go Ah, Ah, Ah, AH-Choo to the store and get something different then what I have right now, because it is not working."

"I will take you after you eat and get dress Miley."

"Thanks coughing, dad."

The rest of breakfast no one talks, they just eat they breakfast. Miley is the first one to finish eating, she gets up and takes her Mug, bowl and spoon over to the kitchen sink. She puts her mug, spoon and bowl into the sink, she then walks out of the kitchen and goes upstairs to her bedroom. At the sometime Lilly, Jackson and Robby each take a turn getting a second helping of biscuit and gravy and Mamaw has started washes the breakfast dishes. Elsewhere upstairs in Miley's bedroom, she has change into a pair light blue jeans and a sky blue long sleeve t-shirt. She is currently sitting on her bed and is trying to catch her breath, because she has just stopped coughing.

"(Talking to herself) I can't believe that Ah-choo, Ah-choo I am having so much difficulty catching my breath."

A minute later, she stands up and walks out of her bedroom. She walks into the bathroom and takes her ponytail down. Miley grabs her hairbrush and starts brushing her hair. She then redoes her ponytail and once she has finished doing her ponytail, she has another coughing fit that last a whole minute. She then grabs her toothbrush out of the toothbrush holder on the bathroom sink. She turns the water on and then Miley puts her toothbrush under the water and once the toothbrush is wet she grabs her toothpaste off the sink. Once she has put toothpaste on her toothbrush, Miley brushes her teeth. At the same time Lilly comes running up the stairs and up to the open bathroom door. Lilly walks into the bathroom and grabs her toothbrush. Lilly wet her toothbrush down, she then picks up the toothpaste and opens the toothpaste up. Once she has put toothpaste onto her toothbrush, she brushes her tooth. She finishes brushing her teeth before her best friend, so Lilly runs out of the bathroom and into Miley's childhood bedroom, closing the door behind her. Lilly's comes out of the bedroom two minutes later and she is wearing a pair of light blue jeans with ripped knees, a v-neck white grayish t-shirt with a black tank top under the t-shirt and a gray lightweight hoodie jacket unzipped. Lilly walks back into the bathroom to see Miley has finish brush her teeth and is now blowing her nose into a tissue. Lilly grabs her hair brush and start brushing her blonde hair.

"Miley, your dad says that we will leave for the store as soon as you and I have finish getting ready."

"Ok, thanks for letting me know Lilly, Ah-choo, but why are you coming, Ah-choo with us?"

"I want to buy my mom a thinking about you card and I also want to buy a get well card for my grandmother to."

"That sweet Lilly, Ah-choo."

"Bless you!"

"Thanks."

Lilly's has finish brushing her hair, so she puts her brush down on the edge of the bathroom sink. Lilly and Miley walk out of the bathroom and the two of them walks down the hallway to the staircase. Miley and Lilly go downstair and walk over to the front door. Lilly puts on her black and white checker sneaker and Miley puts her white sneaker on. At the same time Robby Stewart walks up to his daughter and Lilly and he sees that the two girls are ready to go.

"Let me go and get the keys to the rental suv and then we will leave."

"(Miley and Lilly) Ok."

Robby walks out of the foyer and goes upstairs, once upstair he turns right. He then walks down the hallway and walks into the bedroom (that next to the bathroom and across from Jackson's bedroom) he walks over to the dresser and grabs the keys off the top of the dresser. He walks out of the bedroom (that he used to share with his late wife) and goes downstairs. Then Miley, Lilly and Robby walk out of the house and to the red suv that Robby renting from the airport last night. Miley gets into the suv from the front passenger side, Lilly gets into the suv from the back passengers' door. Robby gets into the suv from the driver side door. Once all three of them have buckled their seat belts Robby turns on the suv and puts the suv into drive. He then starts driving towards downtown, on the way to downtown Lilly looks out the suv window and takes in the landscape that are going by. She is surprise at how beautiful the small country town of Crowley Corners, Tennessee is and she instantly knows why Miley loves come back to her hometown. When Robby turns the suv onto the road that lead to downtown Lilly soon sees the old brink building that make up the small downtown area. Lilly takes in the scenery of downtown as Miley dad drives toward the store. A minute later Robby Stewart is parallel parking in front of Jase and Jannette's Pharmacy/stationery store.

"We are here Lilly."

"Ok."

Miley, Lilly and Robby get out of the suv and Robby hits the lock button that is on the remote suv door controller key ring. Then the three of them walk into Jase and Jannette's Pharmacy/stationery store. Lilly walks over to the stationery section of the store and goes over to the card displays. At the same time Miley and Robby walks over to the row of shelves that have all the cold medicines on display. After looking at all the cold medicines on the shelves, Miley grabs a box of Lull away severe cold and flu capsules. Miley's also grabs a box of Lull away cold and flu capsules, she shows the boxes to her dad, who takes them from her and reads both of them.

"I think during the day Lull away severe cold and flu capsules would be good, because it has a pain reliever/fever reducer, cough suppressant, expectorant and nasal decongestant, this will give you some relief and make the mucus thinner and easy to cough up. (Whispering into Miley left ear now) And I think that Lull away cold and flu capsules, will be good for this evening at the concert and for bedtime because of the pain reliever/fever reducer, Antihistamine/cough suppressant and the nasal decongestant. It will allow you to be able to get some sleep along, with being able to perform without coughing a lot and it will help with the runny nose and nasal congested too. You have made two good choices Miley's."

"Sniffles, let go see if Lilly found the cards that she wants to get, Ah-choo."

"Miley, you go ahead, I will go buy the Lull away severe cold and flu capsules and the Lull away cold and flu capsules and a bottle of water for you!"

"Ok, dad."

Miley walks away from her dad and she walks over to the stationery section of the store. She then walks over to the card displays, coughing into her right hand. She finds Lilly looking at the thinking of you card. Miley sees that Lilly already selected, which get well card she is getting for her grandmother. The card has a light brown bear with casts from the waist down included both hip and the casts go too just above the knees on both of the legs. The card say get well soon above the bear. Miley sees that Lilly has selected a second get well card, but she can't see what is on the second card. Miley's nose has started runny, so she pulls a tissue out of her right jean pocket. She then starts blowing her nose into the tissue, which make Lilly jump. Lilly turns around and she sees Miley standing there and also sees that her best friend is blowing her nose into the tissue still. Lilly goes back to looking at the thinking about you cards, Lilly grabs a card with a picture of a cat on a skateboard, (above the cat it says I have been thinking about you a lot and under the cat it says and I miss you) Lilly also grabs the envelope that goes with the card. Then Lilly and Miley then walk over to the check out counter and Lilly notices that the cashier/half owner of the store (Jannette) has long blonde hair and blues eyes. Lilly also notices that the cashier is a tall beautiful woman, then Lilly and Miley notice that Miley dad is talking to the pharmacist/half owner (Jase) who is a tall man with brown hair, hazel eyed and that the man is very handsome. Lilly pays for the three cards and at the same time Miley starts coughing again, but this time the thick mucus gets caught in her throat. Miley starts gagging and she pulls another tissue out of her right jean pocket. She tries to cough the mucus up into the tissues, but she is not able to cough up the mucus and she starts gagging harder. She puts her right hand over her mouth and runs behind the counter. When Miley reaches the trash can that under the counter and near to the cash register, she starts throwing up greenish yellow mucus into the trash can, Jannette grabs Miley's ponytail and keep Miley's hair out of her face. After two minute of throwing up mucus and a little bite of cream of wheat Miley's stop getting sick and Jannette lets go of Miley's ponytail. Miley looks around the store and she see her dad, Lilly, Jannette and Jase looking at her. Miley walks around to the front of the counter with her hands in her jean pocket, wishing that everyone would stop staring at her.

"Are you all right Miley?"

"Yes I am fine, the thick mucus got stuck in my throat and it made me gag and then it made me throw up the mucus is all, dad."

"The Lull away severe cold and flu capsules will help loosen that thick phlegm and also make it easier for you to cough up the phlegm, Miley."

"Ahem, that what my dad say Jase, but he uses the word mucus and not Phlegm, But Ah-choo being a pharmacist it is more professional for you to use the word Phlegm."

"(Jase and Jannette) Miley and Robby do you know that Jackson taking our daughter Jenny to the Hannah Montana concert tonight?"

"(Miley and Robby) No."

"I know that my son had a date, but Jackson did not tell me whom he was taken."

"Its great that y'all come down for the concert tonight that Hannah Montana giving to raise money for the Rose family, because the Rose family can use all the support and help they can get right now. But it looks like Miley is going to end up staying at her Mamaw house, in bed and not going to the concert tonight."

"Yes, that right I am staying at Mamaw Ah-choo, Ah-choo house and resting tonight. That is my plan, because I need to get health, Jase!"

"We should be going now Lilly and Miley."

"(Miley and Lilly) Ok."

(Jase and Jannette) Bye."

"(Lilly, Miley and Robby) Bye."

Miley, Lilly and Robby walk to the doors of the store and just as the three of them reach the doors a blonde hair girl with hazel eyes, that is Jackson's age walk through the doors of the store. The girl walks over to Jase and Jannette, Lilly looks at the girl that is now talking to Jase and Jannette and notices that she has the same colored hair as Jannette. Lilly also notices the girl has the same color eyes as Jase. Lilly looks at her best friend and then she whispers into Miley's right ear.

"Is that Jenny?"

"Yes"

"She is beautiful!"

"I knew, she has always been beautiful and Jackson has had a crush on her forever, Lilly."

"Are you cold, because you are shivering, Miley?"

"Yes I am freezing Lilly!"

"Miley, take my gray hoodie jacket!"

"Are you sure Lilly?"

"Yes"

Lilly takes off her gray hoodie jacket and she hands the jacket to her best friend, who takes the jacket from Lilly. Miley puts the gray hoodie jacket on right away and then zips the jacket up. Lilly and Miley see that Robby has already walked out the doors, so the two girls start walking again and try to catch up to Robby Stewart who is almost to the red suv. But by the time Lilly and Miley reach the suv Miley dad is already behind the wheel waiting for his daughter and Lilly to get into the suv. Miley opens the passengers' door and gets into the suv. Lilly open up the back passengers' door and she get into the suv. Once in the suv Lilly and Miley put their seat belts on. As Robby pulls out of the parking spot, Miley pulls the Lull away severe cold and flu capsules box out of the pharmacy/stationery store bag and opens the box up. She then takes the bottle out of the box and opens up the bottle of Lull away severe cold and flu capsules. She pours two capsules into her left hand and then she takes the bottle of water out of the bag. Miley opens the water bottle and then she puts the two capsules into her mouth. She takes a couple of sips of water and swallows the capsules and the water. Miley looks at the clock display on suv dash and sees that its 9:50 a.m., which mean that her next dose of Lull away severe cold and flu capsules are due either at 3:50 p.m. or at four o'clock, seeing that the box of Lull away severe cold and flu capsules say to take two capsules every six hours if need.

"So Miley you were just joking when you said that you are planing on staying at your Mamaw house tonight?"

"Yes, I Ah-choo was only joking, but I had to keep the Hannah secret, Lilly."

"You mean that your hometown does not know that you are Hannah Montana?"

"No, at times I feel bad about that because, coughing the whole time I live here and said that I wanting to be a famous pop singer the whole Ah-choo town support me and help me to get to where I am now, which is why I want to help Isabella Rose and her family. And now that I am a famous singer, I am able to help them in return, coughing (into left-hand)!"

"Maybe you should tell you hometown who you are tonight and tell them the reason behind your choice to not use your real name and ask them to keep your secret for everyone else, the towns' people will keep your secret from the world, Miley."

"I do not know there will be reports at the concert tonight."

"But they will be for town."

"Lilly it is too big of a risk for Miley to take, if she tells everyone who she is at tonight concert one of these reports might find it to tempt not to tell the paparazzo and then Miley secret would be out and she would not be able to go to school or have any can of a normal life."

"I guess you are right Robby."

"Dad, you don't have to worry about me tell my secret anytime soon, because I am not ready to give up the little bit of normal life that I have, but then again Ah, Ah, Ah, Ah, Ah-Choo I think that we can trust the people of Crowley Corners, Tennessee and if anyone deserves to know my coughing secret it's all the town people of Crowley Corners my hometown dad!"

" Miley's It is your choice if you want to tell the people of your hometown and I will support you on whatever choice that you make."

"Thanks dad."

The rest of the short ride back to Mamaw's house was quiet Miley was thinking about what Lilly say about telling Crowley Corners that Hannah Montana is really Miley Stewart and the reasons that she goes by Hannah Montana, so she can have a normal life and be able to go to school. Also, to be able to hang out with her friends without being followed around by paparazzo all the time. But she still is not sure if she can trust her hometown. Lilly is reading a text message that Oliver has sent her. After she has finish reading the message, Lilly's then text messages back to let Oliver know what going on with her grandmother. When Robby pulls the suv up to Mamaw's house Lilly, Miley and Robby see Earl and Pearl Stewart truck there. Lilly and Robby get out of the suv first and Miley gets out after she stops coughing up mucus into a handful of tissues. The three of them walk up to the porch of the house and Robby opens up the front door. When the three of them walk through the front door, all three of them look to their right into the dining room and they see a stack of plates, silverware and glass on the dining room table. Lilly, Miley and Robby then see Jackson sitting in the great room (second living room, on the right it's the room off of the dinning room and breakfast area) and he is watching tv. The three of them can hear Mamaw, Earl and Pearl talking in the kitchen. Miley carrying her bag for the pharmacy/stationery store walks into the living room (on the left side when you come into the house) and she takes a sat on the couch. Miley then takes her shoes off and she lays down on the couch. At the same time Lilly walks into the breakfast area carrying the pharmacy/stationery store bag with the cards in the bag. She sees Pearl, Earl, Mamaw and Robby in the kitchen.

"Ruthie, can I call you Ruthie?"

"Yes Lilly you can call me Ruthie or Mamaw if you want to."

"Mamaw can I have a pen?"

"Sure, Robby please gets Lilly a pen to use, Because my hands are covered in raw turkey juice and blood and I need to throw out the turkey inner. Then I need to wash my hands and wash off the counter top Robby."

"Yes mom and when is the turkey going to be ready?"

"It is a 24lbs turkey, so the earliest it will be ready is 1:13p.m., So we will eat shortly after that or at two o'clock at the latest."

"Ok, but why are you cook so big a turkey?"

"Because that the size of turkey that Earl brought back from hurting, yesterday."

"Ok, I am sure that the turkey will all get eating."

"I still need the pen."

"I will get it now, Lilly."

"Thanks, Robby."

Robby goes and gets Lilly a pen and then he gives the pen to her. Lilly then takes a sat at the table and takes the cards out of the bag. Lilly gets to work on putting messages in each of the cards. At the same time Pearl and Earl has gone into the living room to see their niece Miley.

"Hi aunt Pearl and Uncle Earl, how is Blue Jean?"

"Blue Jean is doing great, but on the other hand I hear that you are a very sick girl, but you are still going to do the concert tonight!"

"Coughing, I am not that sick, Ah-choo Uncle Earl."

"You sound very sick to me, Miley Stewart, but I respect you choice to still do Isabella Rose benefit concert tonight."

Thanks Aunt Pearl."

"You look feverish have you taken your temperature this morning?"

"Yes, but not since before breakfast."

"I am going to get the thermometer and take your temperature Miley!"

With that Pearl walks out of the living room and head upstairs to get the thermometer from the bathroom. A minute and half later Pearl walks back into the living room and she walks over to Miley. Pearl takes a sat on the edge of the couch and then takes the cover off the thermometer. She then puts a probe cover onto the thermometer and turns the thermometer on. She hands the thermometer to her niece and Miley puts the thermometer into her mouth. Thirty second later the thermometer beeps and Miley takes the thermometer out of her mouth. She then looks at the digital display and sees that her fever is now 104.0 degrees Fahrenheit. She hands the digital thermometer to her aunt Pearl, who looks at the digital display and sees that her niece fever is 104.0 degrees Fahrenheit. Pearl gives Miley a look that says I am very worried about you.

"We need to get your fever down, Miley!"

"Aunt Pearl the Lull away severe cold and flu capsules should kick in about nineteen minutes and it has a pain and fever relieve.

"Yes that should help Miley, but I am still going to go get a washcloth and wet the washcloth down with cool water. Then I'm going to bring the cool washcloth over to you and put the cool washcloth onto your forehead."

"Ok aunt Pearl."

Aunt Pearl set the thermometer down on the coffee table and walks over to the door of the half bath, which is across for the living room and next to the Kitchen (on the left side). She opens the half bath door and walks into the half bath. Pearl walks over to the sink and she opens the top drawer that under the sink on the right side. She then takes a washcloth out of the drawer, she then shut the drawer. Pearl turns the water on and then she puts her hand under the water to feel the water temperatures. When the water is the right temperature, she puts the washcloth under the water and gets it wet. Pearl then rings the washcloth out, so that the washcloth is not soak wet. She turns the water off, then walks out of the half bath and into the living room. Pearl walks over to Miley and hands her the washcloth, Miley puts the washcloth on her forehead then lays her head back down on the arm of the couch. She closes her eyes and at the same time Lilly comes walking into the living room carrying three cards in her right hand. Two of the cards were in envelopes and one the cards was not in a envelope.

"Miley the third card that I brought today is for you."

"Thanks."

Miley opens her eyes and she takes the card from Lilly. Miley looks at the card and sees the front of the card has a white horse with a pink blanket lay over it back and a thermometer in the mouth. Above the horse, are the words I hear you are under the weather. Miley opens the card and sees that on the inside it says I hope you feel better soon. Miley then sees that Lilly has written good luck tonight, I hope you are able to make it through the concert and that you can take a couple weeks off from being Hannah afterwards to get well. You're best friend Lilly, Miley looks up at her best friend and gives her a huge grin.

"Thanks again Lilly and the horse look like Blue Jean."

"I know, when I saw the card at the store, I could not help myself I had to buy the card for you."

"I am tired, I think that I am going to try and take a nap Lilly."

"That fine, I am going to go mail my card and then set outside until the late lunch/early dinner is ready."

"Ok."

Miley takes the washcloth off of her forehead and then stands up. Lilly and Miley (carrying the washcloth in her right hand) walk out of the living room towards the staircase and front door. Lilly opens the front door, she then walks out of the front door and shut the door behind her. Miley walks upstairs and she goes into her childhood bedroom. She then walks over to her bed and set the washcloth on the nightstand/dresser. She rearranges her pillows so that she is propped up. She then lay back against her pillows and grabs the washcloth off of the nightstand/dresser and puts the washcloth back onto her forehead. Miley close her eyes, hoping that she feels better when she wakes up from her nap. She takes a deep breath and start coughing, she grabs a tissue from the tissue box on the nightstand/dresser and starts cough up mucus, a lot easier then when she got up that morning. She tosses the used tissue into the trash can and then closes her eyes. She falls asleep, knowing that the Lull away severe cold and flu capsules are working.


	8. Chapter eight: The show must go on part

Author note: This chapter has a topic of pregnancy that the Disney channel would never cover, but is an issue, that does affect some teenager, this instance Lilly and Oliver are effect by a pregnancy.

Chapter eight: The show must go on part one  
Its twelve o'clock in the afternoon and Miley has been asleep since 10:15a.m. and she is still sound asleep in her childhood bedroom. Lilly has come in from outside and is sitting on the floor of Miley's childhood bedroom. Lilly is on her laptop looking up early pregnancy symptoms and she is thinking to herself, I can't believe that this could be happen to me. Oliver and I have only had sex twice, the first time was twelve days ago and the second time was seven and half days ago . I know that I'm only six and half days late and it could just be stress, but what if I am pregnant? As she looks at the early symptoms of pregnancy Lilly sees that feeling tired and mood swings, like crying more then normal are two of the signs. Lilly then sees that swollen or tender breasts is another sign of pregnancy. She sighs because her breasts are swollen and tender. And that cramping is another early pregnancy sign that happens to some women. Lilly closes the internet down and then turns her laptop off, wishing that she never look up early pregnancy symptoms. She gets out the book she is reading for English class, which is Hamlet and she opens the book up to the first chapter. At the same time she starts crying, for the fourth time in three days and normal she never cries. Lilly wipes the tears from her face wishing that Miley was awake, so she could talk to her best friend. Lilly stands up and looks at Miley, but she cannot bring herself to wake up her best friend. Lilly does cover Miley up with her bedspread and takes the washcloth off her friends' forehead, because the washcloth is no longer wet. Lilly grabs her cellphone and set the cellphone on top of the Hamlet book. Lilly then walks over to the bedroom door and opens up the door. She looks at Miley one last time, then she walks out of the bedroom closing the bedroom door behind her. Lilly heads downstairs, she then walks into the breakfast area and opens the slide glass door that lead to the back deck. She walks outside and shut the slide glass door behind her. Lilly walks over to the edge of the deck and takes a sat on the steps of the deck. She then set her book onto the deck and looks down at her cellphone that setting on top of the book, thinking about whom she wants to talk too or text message Oliver or her mom. Lilly chose her mom and grab her cellphone, she then sent her mom a text message saying I need to talk to you about something important. Can you call me back right away mommy? She then set her cellphone down on the deck and picks up her book, Lilly starts to read Hamlet. Meanwhile, inside the house Robby, Mamaw and Pearl are busy in the kitchen. Mamaw is busy making a Fruit Salad and at the same time Pearl is busy making a Chickpea Salad. Also, Robby is checking on the baked sweet potatoes, Baked potatoes and turkey, despite Mamaw and Pearl not asking him for help.

"Robby Ray Stewart you are getting under Pearl and my foot, if you want to help get Jackson and set the dining room table, so that the dining room table is ready when the food is ready!"

"Yes mom!"

Robby walks out of the kitchen and walks towards the dining room. When Robby gets into the dining room, he sees that Jackson is talking on his cellphone. So Robby start setting the table on his own. Meanwhile, outside Lilly cellphone has started beeping. Lilly puts her book down and picks up her cellphone, she sees that her mother has text messages her back. Lilly opens the text message and sees that it says I am so sorry, But I can't talk right now. Because your grandfather having a hissy fit about not getting to see his wife enough and how long she will be away from home, bye. Lilly close the text message and grabs her book. She stands up and she walks over to the slide glass door, she then open up the door. Lilly walks inside the house, closing the door behind her and then she walks into the kitchen. She walks over to the refrigerator and opens the door, she then grabs a bottle of water. She closes the refrigerator door, then opens the bottle of water. She takes a couple sips of water, as she walks out of the kitchen. Lilly then walks towards the staircase, when she reaches the staircase Lilly begins to head upstairs. But she stops walking upstairs when Robby comes running over to the stairs, as she waiting for her best friends dad to reach the staircase Lilly takes a couple more sips of water. When Robby gets to the staircase, he leans up against the railing of the staircase and looks at Lilly. He can tell that Lilly has been crying again, which is not like his daughter best friend, the first time he ever see Lilly cry was on Thursday.

"Is everything all right Lilly, it looks like you have been crying?"

"Yeah everything is fine, I just miss my mom and Oliver is all."

"You know, that you can always talk to me if something is bothering you, Lilly."

"Yeah, but everything fine really it is just PMS and misses my mom and Oliver is all."

"Ok I will drop it and take your word for it. Can you wake Miley up and let her know that dinner will be ready in about forty minute?

"Sure, but maybe I should wait till it's near to dinner to wake up Miley. So she can get as much rest as she can, so she is well rest for tonight concert Robby!"

"That fine, Lilly as long as she is up for dinner."

"Ok, I'm going to take a shower and then I will wake Miley up."

"That fine."

Lilly walks upstairs, at the same time Robby watches his daughter best friend walking up the stairs and he knows something is bothering Lilly other then Miley being so sick or her grandmother being in the hospital. Once upstairs Lilly walks into Miley's childhood bedroom and grabs her shampoo, conditioners and other shower items, she then goes into the bathroom to take her shower. When Lilly gets out of the shower thirty minutes later and she walks into Miley's childhood bedroom wearing her black bathrobe. She puts on a pair of underwear, a bra, black nightshirt and sweatpants for now and she notices that her sweatpants and nightshirt have started to get tight. She then walks over to Miley bed and takes a set on the edge of the bed. Lilly then puts her left hand on Miley's right shoulder and light shakes her.

"Miley its time to wake up, dinner going to be ready in about ten minute."

Miley opens her eyes and looks at Lilly, who is sitting on the edge of the bed in her black nightshirt, sweatpants and her hair wrap in a bath towel. Miley grabs a tissue out of the tissue box that is on the nightstand/dresser, she then blows her nose. At the same time Lilly stands up and she takes the towel out of her hair. After Miley blows her nose several times and she has coughs up six tissues full of mucus, she gets out of bed. She then gathers up all the used tissues and walks over to the bedroom trash can. Miley then throws the used tissues away in the trash can and walk back over to her bed and sits down.

"How are you feel after getting some sleep Miley?"

"I am not as tried, and the Lull away severe cold and flu capsules are helping to loosen the thick mucus and the cold medicine is making it easier to cough up the mucus and its helping to relieve my nasal congestion too. I also think my fever has gone down, because I do not have the chills anymore. I only hope that tonight, the Lull away cold and flu capsules work as good, as the Lull away severe cold and flu capsules do."

"That good Miley, I think that I might be pregnant and if I am pregnant that means I am due on either Monday, June 29, 2009 or Friday, July 3, 2009 or around these days!"

"You say what?"

"I said that I think I might be pregnant Miley!"

"Sweet niblets that what I thought you said, Lilly. Sniffling, but you had cramps yesterday!"

"I know, but my period has not started yet and cramps are one of the early pregnancy signs, that happens when the embryo is implantation. Also, I am six and half days late, Miley and I'm never late!"

"It could be stress, you have been under a lot of stress the last few days, because of your grandmother."

"I hope that its stress, but there is a chance that I could be pregnant!"

Does Oliver know about this?"

"No, I don't think telling him I might be pregnant is something that I should tell him over the phone or a text message!"

"No, that not something that should be tell over the phone or through a text message!"

"(Jackson's yelling from stairs) dinner is ready come downstairs Miley and Lilly."

"(Both Lilly and Miley) Ok Jackson we are coming!"

Miley stands up from the bed and feels a sharp pain in her right knee, she rubs her right knee and then she slower starts walking towards the door of the bedroom with Lilly. Miley is trying to put the knee pain out of her mind seeing that it has been happening on and off since the beginning of last month and the doctor she saw said it was just from overuse from dancing, so much. Lilly stops walking and she steps in front of the bedroom door, which make Miley stop walking. Lilly looks at her best friend and sees that she is rubbing her right knee again.

"Miley is your right knee still bothering you?"

"Yes, Ahem but I have a few weeks off from Hannah concert and Hannah events. So I will be able to rest the knee and then it will be fine, Lilly!"

"That good, you need a break."

"I just have to get through tonight, then I will get to take a long deserve break."

Lilly opens the bedroom door and the two girls walk into the hallway. Then the two girls walk over to the staircase and start walking downstairs. When Lilly and Miley get to the last step of the staircase, Robby walks over to them with the digital thermometer, with the probe cover already on the thermometer, in his right hand. He hands the thermometer to his daughter, who turns the thermometer on and then Miley puts the thermometer into her mouth. Then Miley, Lilly and Robby walk into the dining room and the three of them takes a sat at the dining room table. At the same time the thermometer starts beeping. Miley takes the thermometer out of her mouth and looks at the digital display, she sees that her fever is now down to 101.9 degrees Fahrenheit.

"My fever is now down to 101.9 degrees Fahrenheit, dad!"

"That good."

"How are you feeling after your nap Miley?"

"I am feeling a little better Aunt Pearl. I'm not as tired as I was before I take the nap and the chills are gone. But I still have a sore throat, Nasal and chest congestion, body aches and making a wheezing sound with each breathe I take. And I am sure that once the medicines wear off, the runny nose, coughing and sneezing fits will come back."

" Miley, are you still planing on doing Isabella Rose benefit concert tonight?"

"Yes, Mamaw!"

"Can we eat now, I have a date to get ready for?"

"Yes, Jackson we can eat now!"

"Thanks Mamaw!"

Robby starts carve the turkey and then he puts turkey onto Mamaw, Earl, Lilly, Jackson, Miley, Pearl and then his plates. Lilly picks up the bowl with the Chickpea Salad in it and she puts some of the salad onto her plate. Lilly hands the bowl to Miley, who puts a spoonful of chickpea salad onto her plate and then pass the chickpea salad onto Mamaw. Jackson picks up the bowl that the Fruit Salad in and he put some fruit salad onto his plate. He then passes the bowl of fruit salad to his Uncle Earl, at the same time Miley picks up the bowl that has the baked sweet potatoes and Baked potatoes are in. She then puts a small backed sweet potato, along with a tiny baked potato onto her plate and hands the bowl of potatoes to Lilly (who sitting on Miley right). After the salads and potatoes has gone around to everyone, they all start to eat dinner. Earl looks across the table at his niece and sees that she is only picking at her food. He then looks at Mamaw who is sitting on Miley left and gives his mom a look that says looks at your granddaughter. Pearl who is setting across from Lilly has starts to pass a pitcher of water around the table and Pearl notices that Miley is really not eating her food, when she starts to eat. Robby (at the end of table near the front) who is sitting across from Jackson (at the end of the table near the doorway to breakfast area), sees his son putting a second helping of fruit salad onto his plate.

"Slow down Jackson, you get more time to get ready for your date, then Miley does to get ready for sound check!"

"I know, but I am hunger and it so good, Mamaw I have missed your cooking."

"And I have misses cooking for you Jackson and I have also missed cooking for my son and Miley too."

"Miley's all you have on your plate, is a small baked sweet potato, tiny baked potato, a spoonful of fruit salad, a spoonful of chickpea salad and small chuck of turkey is that all you eating for dinner tonight?"

"Yes Aunt Pearl, sniffling I really do not have an appetite tonight."

"Ok, but eat everything on your plate, we can't have your stomach rumble during tonight concert Miley's!"

"Ahem, yes Mamaw I will eat everything on my plate."

Miley pulls a tissue out of her right jean pocket, she then turns her head away from the table and starts coughing up mucus into the tissues. When she finished coughing up mucus, she put the used tissue into her left jean pocket. Then she starts to eat her dinner, wishing that she felt better along with being more excited about tonight, but she just can seem to get excited for tonight. Also, the rest of dinner no one talks, because they only have till three o'clock and then Miley, Robby and Lilly have to leave, so Miley can get the dressing room ready and do soundcheck at the high school football stadium. Miley finishes eating first and is just about to stand up, when Mamaw puts a piece of fresh baked apple pie onto her plate.

"Miley, I want you to eat a piece of pie too!"

"Do I have too, I feel full and still do not have an appetite Mamaw, Ah-choo?"

"Yes and Bless you!"

"Ahem, ok and thank you Mamaw!"

Miley pulls a tissue out of her right jean pocket and then blows her nose. She puts the used tissue into her left jean and then she starts to eat the piece of apple pie, wishing that she could taste what she is eating. And she also wishes that her throat was not hurting with each bite she swallow. Two and half minutes later she finished eating the piece of pie and everyone else has just start to eat a piece of apple pie. Miley set her fork down on the plate, she wipes her mouth on her napkin and then she set the napkin onto the table.

"Can I be excuse, so I can get ready to go?"

"Sure, Miley."

Miley's stand up from the chair that she sitting in and pushes the chair up to the dining room table. She then walks over to the staircase, pulling a tissue out of her right jean pocket and walks upstairs blowing her nose into the tissue. When she gets upstairs Miley goes into the bathroom and looks into the mirror. She is relieved to see that she does not look exhausted now that she got some sleep, but notices that her sinuses are still swelling. Miley walks out of the bathroom pulling a tissue out of her right jean pocket and then start coughing up mucus into the tissue, as she walks into her childhood bedroom. She walks over to the chair that Jackson lay the three hanging garment bags with all the Hannah Montana outfits that she will be using or might be using for tonight. Miley throws the used tissue into the trash can and then she opens the first hanging garment bag, she then starts looking through the bag. She finds the light gray sweatpants, a thin pink long sleeve shirt and a thin sweatshirt that both sleeves and the waist band are gray and the rest is a shine silver. She takes the sweatshirt and sweatpants out off the garment bag and then she opens up the duffle bag of shoes next to the chair. She grabs a pair of pink sneakers, then Miley walks over to her bed and sets the outfit onto the bed. She then set the sneakers on the floor next to the bed. She is just about to walk over to the bedroom door to close it, when Lilly comes through the door. Lilly closes the door behind and goes over to her duffle bag and unzips the bag. Miley starts to get dress, as Lilly start going through her duffle bag trying to found the outfit she will wear tonight. Lilly grabs a pair of purple jean, white v neck t-shirt and black vest. She gets dress and at the same time Miley is putting on her Hannah's wing. A minute later Lilly is trying to button up the vest, but she cannot get the top button of the black vest to stays fasten.

"Miley, do my breasts look large then normal and does it look like I gain weight?"

"Sniffling, your breasts look a little bigger and it looks like you gain Ah-choo a little weight, but you are a growing teenage Lilly!"

"Bless you Miley, but I just brought the purple jean, the vest and v-neck white t-shirt last weekend and the chest area were not this tight in either the shirt or vest last weekend and even the jean are tighter then last weekend! "

"You look great, Lilly and you don't need all the buttons done up."

"Thanks Miley, can you toss me my bubble gum pick wig?"

"Ahem, sure Lilly!"

"Sounds like the cold medicines is wearing off Miley?"

"I know, but I can't coughing take anything more till three o'clock!"

Miley toss Lilly her bubble gum pink wig and then picks up her makeup case. She walks over to her bed and set the makeup case onto her bed. At the sometime Lilly is putting on her wig, thinking to herself I wish that my mom would call me, because I could really use her advice on what I should do and if I should go buy a home pregnancy test or wait to see if her period starts. Lilly grabs her makeup bag out of her duffle bag and leave Miley's childhood bedroom. Lilly then walks into the bathroom and puts on her make up. A few minutes later Lilly has just finished putting on her makeup, when Miley walks up to the bathroom door carrying her cellphone.

"Miley, why do you have my cellphone?"

"You get a call and it was your mother ID, so I answer the cellphone and told her I would get you!"

"Thanks."

"You are welcome."

Miley hand Lilly, her cellphone and then walk out of the bathroom and close the door behind her. Miley then walks back to her childhood bedroom, at the same Lilly takes a sat on the edge of the clawfoot tub and puts her left hand on her stomach. She then puts her cellphone up to her right ear and takes a deep breath.

"Hi mom, how are you doing?"

"I am doing good and you grandma is doing better. When the doctor low the seductive drug this morning her heartbeat stays in the normal ranges, her doctor says that a good thing, Lilly!"

"That great mom, how grandpa holding up with his wife not being at home?"

"He is doing ok, but misses his wife and he a lot more comfort now that we know that my brother, his wife and kids are coming to stay with him when I leave."

"That great mom and when are you coming home, mom?"

"In four to six weeks, I know more in two weeks. What do you want to talk to me about early, because you say it was important, Lilly?"

"Mom first tell me you won't freak out, because it something that could change Oliver and my life forever?"

"I won't freak out Lilly just tell me what it is."

"I think that I might be pregnant and if I am that means I am due on either Monday, June 29, 2009 or Friday, July 3, 2009 or around these days!"

"Did you just say that you think you might be pregnant?"

"Yes, what should I do mom, my period is six and half days late and I am never late?"

"You need to get a home pregnancy test and take it and find out if you are pregnant and if you are then you need to let Oliver know that you are pregnant. Then you will have to make a choice on if you want to have the baby, along with if you want to keep him or her or give the baby up for adoption. But Oliver has to be ok with giving the baby up for adoption, because both of you have to sign your parental rights away with adoption or if you want to have an abortion, Lilly."

"Ok, that what I need to know and what I need to hear mom thanks, you just save me from having to ask Miley dad what I should do."

"I think he would have told you the same thing that I just tell you, I need to get going. But once you take the home pregnancy test and know the result, please give me a call and let me know what the test says."

"Ok mom, I will and I love you, bye."

"Love you too, Lilly, bye!"

Lilly and her mom both hang up at the same time, and Lilly stand up and grab her makeup bag. She then walks over to the bathroom door and opens up the door. She sees Robby with his fist up and about to knock on the door. Robby lower his arm and looks at Lilly, he then steps out of her way. Lilly walks into Miley childhood bed and at the same time Robby walks into the bathroom to put his mustache on. Once in Miley childhood bedroom Lilly walks over to the buck bed and takes a sat on the lower bed of the buck bed. Miley who is putting the bottle of Lull away cold and flu capsules, a couple handfuls of cough drops, along with several packs of travel tissues into her purse looks over at Lilly and sees that Lilly is putting on her black high heel boots.

"Miley, do you think that you dad will swing by Jase and Jannette's Pharmacy/stationery store on the way to the high school, so I could run in really fast and pick something up?"

"I do not know, you would have to ask him."

Lilly has just stand up from the bed, when Robby Stewart walks into Miley's childhood bedroom. Miley's father walks up to the chair that has the three hanging garment bags lay over the top of the chair, along with the bag with Hannah's shoe. Robby picks up the duffle bag of shoes and puts the strap over his right shoulder, he then picks up the three hanging garment bags. He then starts to walk towards the bedroom door and Lilly walks in front of the door. Lilly steps right in front of the door, Robby looks at Lilly and knows that she has something on her mind. He also knows that she is about to ask him something.

"On the way to the high school can we swing by Jase and Jannette's Pharmacy/stationery store, so I can pick something up really fast?"

"Sure, we will have to leave in a couple of minutes then, are you and Miley both ready to go?"

"I am, but I do not know about Miley?"

"I am ready dad, and Lilly will you get me a bottle of water at the store?"

"Sure."

Miley grabs Hannah makeup case and her purse and Lilly grabs her purse. Then the two girls follow Robby out of the bedroom and downstairs. When the three of them reach the bottom of the staircase, Lilly walks over to the front door and she opens the front door for Miley's dad. Robby smiles at his daughter best friend and walks out the door and to the red suv that he renting last night. Robby hits the unlocked button that on the control key ring and then opens the back door on the drive side. He lay the three hanging garment bags on the back of the seat and set the duffle bag on the floor. Miley has just put the makeup case in the back of the suv and she is close the suv hatch. Miley then walks to the front of the suv and opens the front passengers' door. At the same time Lilly is sitting in the back seat of the suv on passenger sides and she is putting on her seat belt. Miley dad gets into the suv and puts his seat belt on. He then puts the keys into the suv ignition and starts the suv up. Miley and Lilly look out the windows of the suv as Robby drives out of the driveway of Mamaw and towards downtown. A few minutes later Robby has parallel parked in front of Jase and Jannette's Pharmacy/stationery store and Lilly gets out of the suv and runs into the store. Lola (Lilly) grabs a black store shopping basket and then she walks over to the Feminine products sections and to the end of the sections closes to the pharmacy counter to where the pregnancy tests, condoms, lubricants and ovulation kits are on display. She looks at all the different choices of pregnancy tests. The first home pregnancy tests that she takes of the shelf is called, teen answers home pregnancy's test. She read the box and sees that the test is ninety-nine percent accurate, you get results in sixty seconds and can take the test on the first day of your miss period. Also, that for a positive (pregnant) a pink plus sign comes up and for negative (not pregnant) a blue minus sign comes up, it also comes with two tests. She put the test into the store shopping basket and then take the Jase and Jannette's Pharmacy/stationery store Baby Discover pregnancy test, that comes with three tests off the shelf. She read the box and sees that the test is ninety-nine percent accurate. She also reads that you can take the test as early as six days before your miss period. For the test result a pink equal sign comes up if you are pregnant and a minus sign for not pregnant. She puts the test into the store shopping basket and then looks at the Babies early pregnancy test (can be taken as early as four days before miss period), she puts this test back on the store shelf. She then takes the baby on board home pregnancy test kit off the shelf and reads the box, which say can be taken as early as 1st day of missed period. The box also says the test is ninety-nine percent accurate and the result read out as equal sign for pregnant and minus sign for not pregnant, also it comes with one test. She puts the baby on board home pregnancy test kit into the store shopping basket and then walks over to the row of drink cooler and opens the door of the drink cooler that has water in it. She grabs three bottles of water one for herself, one for Miley's and one for Robby's. She puts the bottle of water into the basket and then walks over to the counter out counter. Lola set the basket on the counter, Jannette then rings up the three pregnancy tests and the three bottles of water. Jannette puts the water in one bag and the pregnancy tests in another bag. Lola then pays for the items and Jannette hands the two bags to Lola. Lola then walks out of the store and she sees Robby looking at his watch, as she walks over to the red suv. Once she has got into the suv and has put her seat belt on Robby pulls out of the parking space. At the same time Jannette put the close sign on the doors of the store.

"Do you get me a bottle of water?"

"Yes and I get you dad a bottle of water too."

"(Robby and Miley) Thanks."

"Did you find everything that you need Lilly?"

"Yes, I did Robby."

Lilly hands two of the bottles of water to Miley, who takes them from her. Miley hands her dad one of the bottles of water and he puts the bottle of water between his knees. Lilly looks out of the window as Robby drives down the road, which leads to Crowley Corners high school, along with the high school football stadium. As they get close to the school, Lilly sees the football stadium first, because the stadium is in front of the high school. As Robby pulls into the parking lot of the high school Lilly sees that to her left is Crowley Corners elementary school and in between the high school and elementary school is the middle school, she also notices that all the schools parking lots are connect together. Lilly then notices that the band has already get there, so there all have to call each other by code names when around everyone, till everyone leaves after the concert. Lola and Hannah get out of the suv as soon as Mr. Montana turned the suv off, Lola grabs the duffle bag full of shoes along with the two bags from the store. Lola also grabs her purse, Hannah walks to the back of the suv and opens the hatch. Hannah then gets her makeup case out of the suv and closes the hatch. At the same time Mr. Montana gets the three hanging garment bags off of the backseat of the suv. Lola and Mr. Montana close the suv doors and Mr. Montana locks the suv. Then the three of then walking into the gym side doors, the three of them turn right and walk down the hall that the locker rooms are off of and sees that the girls' locker room door (on the right-hand side) has a sign tape onto the door that says Hannah Montana dressing room. The three of them see that the boys' locker room door (across from the girls' locker room) has a sign tape to the door that says bands dressing room. Hannah opens the door of her dressing room and walks into the dressing room follow by her father and Lola. Mr. Montana hangs the hanging garment bags on the wall hooks and Hannah sets the makeup case on the table that has been set up against the wall. Hannah also sees the janitor has even put a chair at the table for her to use. Hannah and Mr. Montana notice that Lola has set down on the bench in the third row of lockers and is staring into space.

"I have to go talk to the band, Hannah soundcheck starts at 3:30 p.m., which mean you have a half hour to set up your makeup table and figure out what outfits you want to use tonight and put them in order that you are going to wear."

"Ok, dad. I will see you for soundcheck, coughing at 3:30 p.m.

"Hannah's take the Lull away cold and flu capsules and then put a cough drop into you mouth afterwards."

"Yes dad."

"And Lola cheer up, because you are at a Hannah Montana concert in her hometown!"

"Right, I am sorry. My mind, is just somewhere else right now."

Mr. Montana walks out of the locker room, as Hannah (Miley) opens her purse and takes the bottle of Lull away cold and flu capsules out of her purse. She opens the bottle and pours two capsules into her left hand. She puts the capsules into her mouth, then opens the bottle of water and takes a drink of water. At the same time Lola (Lilly) walks into the restroom section of the locker room carrying the bag with the home pregnancy tests. Three minutes later Lola (Lilly) walks back to the locker area of the locker room with six home pregnancy tests in her hands and takes a set on the bench, staring at the pregnancy tests. Hannah (Miley) stops going through the outfits, she looks over at her best friend and notice that Lilly (a.k.a. Lola) is staring at six home pregnancy tests.

"(Whisper) Lilly what does all six-pregnancy tests say?"

"All six of the tests are positive, I am pregnant! What I'm I going to do?"

"I don't know. I can't tell you to have the baby or to give the baby up for adaptation or to have an abortion that is your choice Lilly. But the first thing that you should do is call your mother and let her know that six-pregnancy test was positive and then call Oliver and let him know to meet you at my house Sunday evening, because you have something important that you have to tell him."

"Right, I will do that."

Lilly sets the six pregnancy tests onto the bench and then grabs the second bag from the store. She takes the last water bottle out and then puts the six pregnancy tests into the bag. She grabs her purse and takes her phone out of her purse. Lilly then puts the bag with the pregnancy tests into her purse and closes her purse. Miley goes back to going through her Hannah outfits, as Lilly set her purse onto the locker room floor. Lilly then lays back on the bench as she dials her moms' cellphone number. After three rings Lilly mom answers her cellphone.

"Hi, Lilly did you take a pregnancy test and if so what did it say?"

"(Crying) I take six-pregnancy tests and all six were positive, I am pregnant mom! I have no idea what I should do about being pregnant mom?"

"Lilly its all right, you do not have to make your mind up tonight. Take some time to think about been pregnant and about what you want to do. Also, it might help you to talk to Oliver when you get back to California tomorrow and let him know what is going on."

"Miley told me that I should have Oliver meet me at her house on Sunday evening too!"

"I need to go your grandfather says that your grandmother doctor wants to talk to us, so I will call you tomorrow and check in with you, bye."

"Bye."

Lilly and her mom hang up at the same time and then Lilly puts her cellphone away in her purse. She then leaves the locker room, she turns right and walks towards the doors at the end of the hallway that lead into the football stadium. Mr. Montana opens the door for his daughter best friend and Lola walks out of the school. She then walks over to the steps that lead up to the stages and Mr. Montana comes up next to Lola. At the same time Hannah walk away from the band, because she has finish talking to them about the order of the songs. Hannah walks up to the microphone and turns the microphone on.

"Testing, testing can you hear me, Ah-choo?"

"(The band, Lola and Mr. Montana) Bless you and Yes!"

The band members then start to play musical instruments to tests the instruments to make sure all the bands microphones are working, at the same time Hannah's has pulled a tissue out of her right sweatpants pocket. She starts blowing her nose, as Lola and Mr. Montana walk onto the stages. Hannah has starting to do stretches to warm up her limbs and muscles.

"(Band members) can you hear us?"

"(Hannah, Lola and Mr. Montana) yes!"

The band members stop playing and then all the band members put their musical instruments in the instrument holders or set the drum sticks down. Hannah, Lola, Mr. Montana and the band notice that the people working the concession stand have started set up the concession stands. Hannah, Lola, Mr. Montana and the band also notice the people working the shirt, photos, etc. vendor stands are also set up in front of the stadium. Hannah and Lola walk off the stage and head back to the girls' Locker room, so Hannah can change into the first outfit she will be wearing.


	9. Chapter nine: The show must go on part t

Chapter nine: The show must go on part two  
Hannah has just finish putting on a purple and black horizontal stripe shirt, that is sleeveless on the left and butterfly style sleeve on the right and a three-layer black skirt with purple, white and sky blue stars, along with white military boots with silver stars on the boots. She is now looking into the full length mirror on the locker room wall. She is also putting on a white belt with a tan Oval shape buckle and wishing that she would have skipped dinner, because her stomach has been upset since she ate. At the moment Hannah stomach starts gurgling. Meanwhile, Lola is laying on the bench that in between the third and fourth rows of lockers, thinking about if she wants to go through with her pregnancy or end the pregnancy or does she want to have the baby and give it up for adoption. Or does she want to keep the baby herself and raise the children with or without Oliver help. By now Hannah has finished putting on the belt, she looks in the mirror one last time and she sees that she looks peaked. Hannah walks over to the chair that at the makeup table, with her right hand on her stomach and left hand on her forehead. She reaches the chair and pulls it out using her right hand. Hannah takes a sat in the chair, then she leans back in the chair and put her hand back on her stomach. At the same time Hannah stomach starts gurgling again.

"Hannah, make your stomach stop gurgling, because I can't think with your stomach making that gurgling sound?"

"I am sorry Lola, my stomach been upset since I ate dinner. I don't think the chickpea salad, fruit salad, sweet potato, turkey and apple pie agree with my stomach, I think that I should have just eaten a baked potato and nothing else (belches twice)."

"Hannah's that not very lady like and it smells awful!"

"Excuse me, that chickpea salad is really disagreeing with my stomach tonight!"

"I really need to go pee really bad, Hannah's so I'm going to use the restroom. And you should touch up your makeup, because you are looking very pale!"

"Ok!"

Lola heads to the restroom sections of the locker room and Hannah gets to work on redoing her makeup. Hannah is also trying to block out how upset her stomach is and is hoping that her upset stomach is a result of being nervous about the benefit concert tonight and not part of the bug she is fighting. Lola walks out from the restroom sections, as Hannah finish touching up her makeup.

"I never notice till tonight, but I think that all school locker rooms look alike and have the odors of dirty gym socks and a moldy smell."

"You are so pregnant, because I don't smell the gym socks or the moldy smell."

"You are sick and your nose is all stuffed up Hannah. And that means that you couldn't smell Jackson's nasty fart, if your brother was here in the locker room and let one!"

"That not true sniffling, the dead and buried could smell Jackson's fart!"

"Ok, you get me on that one, Hannah!"

Both girls start laughing, which cause Hannah to start coughing. She grabs a couple tissues out of the travel pack on the table and coughs up a large glob of greenish yellow mucus into the tissue. Hannah has just stop coughing up mucus when both girls hear feet steps coming up to the girls' locker room door. A few second later there is a knock on the locker room door.

"Ahem, who is it?"

"Your father, are you dress because Isabella Sara Rose, Mr. Tommy Rose, Mrs. Kathy Rose, younger sister Grace Izzy Rose and twin brothers' Adam Lee and Jason Lee Rose's are with me and they want to come in and see you, Hannah?"

"I am dress the seven of you can come in."

"Ok."

Hannah grabs another tissue from the travel park of tissue on the table and blows her nose. At the same time Mr. Montana opens the locker room door, he then walks into the locker room/Hannah dressing room. Mr. Montana is followed by Isabella, Tommy, Kathy, Grace, Adam and Jason, all but Isabella walk up to Hannah and Lola, who have just stand up. Isabella hangs back, so she is at lest 6 feet from Hannah to help prevent her from catching Hannah cold. Hannah and Lola see the twin boys first and the two girls notice the twins are tall and have green eyes . They also notice that the twin boys have chestnut color hair. Mr. Rose walks up beside the twins and Hannah and Lola sees that the twins look like they father. Lola and Hannah then see Isabella and Grace who both have curling light brown hair and brown eyes and Hannah and Lola notice that the girls look just like they mother. Lola and Hannah then notice that Isabella is wearing a lavender surgical mask with Hannah Montana spelled out in gold studs across the front of the mask to help prevent her from catching any germs. Lola and Hannah also notices that Isabella is small for her age, which is 16 years old as of yesterday. Grace who is only five years old comes running over to Hannah and gives her a big hug. Hannah hugs Grace back and the little girl gives her a huge smile. Hannah smiles back at Grace, also at the same time Mrs. Rose walks over to Hannah and her youngest child. Mrs. Rose then unwraps her daughter arms from Hannah legs and picks up Grace.

"Mommy Hannah's hug me back."

"I know, Grace. Hannah, our family is very grateful for everything that you are doing to help us, raises money for all of Isabella Sara Rose medical bill and medical need."

"It's the least that I could do for your family Kathy, you have made some of the best outfits that I wear on stage and to Hannah relation events. In fact all the outfits that I plan on wearing tonight are ones that you have made for me. Have you heard back from the house and business insurance companies on if they are going to pay to rebuild your house and the clothing boutique?"

"Yes, we have Hannah and the insurance companies are paying to rebuilding both and the outfit you are wearing right now looks great on you. Isabella was right about that, I thought that the stars on the skirt and boots might be to young for someone your age, but with the black and purple horizontal stripe shirt that is sleeveless on the left and butterfly style sleeve on the right it makes you look older, Just like my oldest daughter says there would."

"That great to hear that the insurance companies are paying to rebuild the house and the clothing boutique Kathy, also I love this outfit Kathy and Isabella. And Isabella, I love the surgical mask you are wearing. How are you doing?"

"Thanks and I'm doing all right. My lung performance was down for a couple of weeks, but my lung performance is better now after spent a couple days in the hospital having tests run. It turns out that I am allergic to my aunt and my uncles' cats and kittens, which were making me have allergic induced asthma attack, so we (me, my mom, dad, brothers and sister) left my aunt and uncle house and are now staying at my grandmother Rose's house."

"I am sorry to hear that you found out you are allergic to cats. But it is good that you were able to get your lung performance back up. Its getting near to the show time, which means that I need to aks all of you to leave the locker room, so I can finish getting ready for the concert. But I will see Isabella, Tommy, Kathy, Grace, Adam and Jason's again, when I call the six of you to join me on the stage."

"(Rose family) Ok, Hannah."

Isabella, Tommy, Kathy and Grace turn around then start walking to the door of the locker room right away, but Adam and Jason take one last long look at Lola and Hannah before they turn around and walk to the door of the locker room. Mr. Montana looks at his daughter and can't tell Hannah needs sometime alone with just Lola before the show, so he leaves the locker room too. Once the locker room door has closed Hannah sat back down in the chair that by the makeup table and puts her head down on the table, she then coughs into her right hand. Lola walks over to her best friend and feels Hannah's forehead.

"I think your fever went back up and you are starting to look green!"

"That what I thought Lola gagging."

Hannah stands up putting her right hand over her mouth and runs into the restroom section of the locker room. She runs into the first restroom stall and kneels down in front of the toilet. And she is just in time, because she starts throwing up right away. Lola comes up behind her best friend and holds her hair, so it does not get in her face. When Hannah has stop throwing up, Lola lets go of her best friends' hair and Hannah stands up. Hannah then walks over to the restroom sink and turns the water on. She then rinses her mouth out and she is hoping that she will not end up having to throwing up, when she on stage. Hannah turns the water off and then Lola gives her a breath mint.

"Thanks for the breath mint."

"No big deal, you would do the same thing for me. But Hannah, maybe you should cancel tonight, concert?"

"It's too late to cancel the concert, I am going to have to tough it out tonight and do the show even though I am sick. But on a different note, my stomach not upset any more."

"That good, lets hope that it stays that way, Hannah."

"Me too, Lola. I have to head out to the stage now, the band going to start playing soon."

"Ok."

Hannah and Lola walk to the door of the locker room and Lola open up the door. Hannah walks out first and Lola follows her out of the locker room. Then the two of then walks to the door that lead outside to the football stadium. When they reach the outside doors Mr. Montana opens up one of the door, Hannah walks out the door first and then Lola walks out the door. Mr. Montana hands Hannah her microphone and he looks at his daughter. He can tell that she is not feeling good at all. But he knows that Hannah (a.k.a. Miley) is not going to let the fact that she is sick, stop her from doing the show. He watches Hannah as she walks towards the steps that lead up to the stage and Mr. Montana (a.k.a. Robby) is hoping that his daughter will make it through the show, because his daughters' look a little green to him. The band starts to play the first song, which is Life's What You Make It. Hannah runs up the steps and onto the stages. She then starts singing the song and dancing. When the first song ends the band start to play the second song right away and Hannah start signing Just Like You. When the second songs end, the band gives Hannah a moment to catch her breath and get a drink of water. Once Hannah has caught her breath and takes a few drinks of water, the band starts to play I Miss You. Hannah start singing the song and dancing the dance that goes with the song. When Hannah finish singing I miss you, the band start playing Bigger Than Us, Hannah start dance first and then begins to sing the song. When she finishes singing Bigger Than Us, the crowd starts screaming.

"(The whole crowd) we love you Hannah Montana."

At the same time Hannah walks to the front of the stages and puts the microphone on the microphone stands. Hannah waits for the crowd to quiet down and use the moment to catch her breath, she is also trying to avoid sneezing. But she is unable to avoid sneezing, she sneezing five time in a row, Jay (the blonde hair and blue eye drummer) stand up and walks over to Hannah. When he reaches Hannah's Jay hands the singer a tissue and Hannah takes the tissue from Jay.

"Thanks!"

"You are welcome."

Hannah blows her nose several times and by the time she has finish blowing her nose the crowd has because quiet. Hannah grabs her water bottle and after she takes the cap off, she takes a few sips of water. She puts the cap back onto the water bottle and set the bottle of water down by the microphone stand.

"Thanks everyone for coming out tonight, it's for a very good cause. All the money from the ticket sales, concession stands and the all the vendor stands that are selling Hannah Montana relation items goes to help Isabella Rose and her family pay for Isabella medical bills and the medicines that she takes every day. Ahem, It will also help pay for the device Isabella use to help clear her airway which is called the vest. This device has two parts the air pulse generator and inflatable vest that you hook up two tubes to the vest to connected the vest to the generator that makes the vest vibrate. I am going to let Isabella and her family come onto the stage now and they will tell you about the vest and Isabella will tell you what an average day is like for her. As Isabella and her family talk to you, I am going to go change into my second outfit of the night. Also, I am sorry about the sneezing fit that I had a few minutes ago and have to clear my throat, I am fighting a really bad cold right now."

"(The audience) That fine Hannah!"

At the same time the Rose's family stand up from their front row seats. Then the six of them walk over to the stairs leading to the stage and walk up the stairs onto the stage. Isabella walks up to the microphone stand and Hannah's lower the stand for Isabella, because it is too high. Mr. and Mrs. Rose, Jason, Adam and Grace (in mom arms) stand behind Isabella. Once Isabella start talking, Hannah walks to the back of the stages and walk down the steps. She heads through the doors that lead into the gym hallway that the locker rooms are in. Hannah heads into the girls' locker room to found Lola has let out her second outfit for her, which is a pair of blue spandex legging, a tight black tank top. Also a long loose fitting black tank top, which has square, circles and odd shapes in pink, blue and yellow. There is also, black studs on the long black tank top. She also notices that Lola has put the platform boots on the floor next to her outfit. The boots are silver, with the heel sections of each of the boot are clear. Hannah walks over to the makeup table first and grabs a tissue, she then blows her nose several times. She grabs a second tissue and start coughing up mucus into a tissue. Once she has stopped coughing, Hannah threw the used tissues, included the one she used on stage into the trash can. She then grabs a cough drop and unwraps it. She puts the cough drop into her mouth, Hannah throws the wrapper into the trash can and then she walks over to the bench that the outfit is lay out on. Hannah gets changes and when she has finish getting dress, she takes a set on the bench. She then puts the boots on and sees Lola standing across from her with a worry look on her face.

"How are you holding up Hannah?"

"I'm doing all right Lola. I only had one sneeze fit, which I sneeze five time in a row and I had to clear my throat once. But my throat is sore and my right knee is sore too, I am also having some tightness in my chest when I'm dancing. I am also still making a wheezing sound, but I think that I will make it through the show."

"How is your stomach doing?"

"It's a little upset again, but I don't think that I'm going to throw up again!"

"That good, Hannah. Also it sounds like you keep the cold medicine down, since you are not coughing or sneezing every few seconds."

"I throw up mostly mucus and a little of dinner. How are you doing?"

"I am doing all right, I have not made up my mind on anything yet. But I am lean towards having the baby, but I am not sure. I want to do some research online about all my options."

"That a good idea, I need to head back to the stage now."

"Ok."

Hannah and Lola leave the locker room and head to the football stadium. Lola stands next to Mr. Montana by the steps, as Hannah walks back onto stages. Hannah waits for Isabella to finish talking and then walk up beside Isabella and her family. Isabella's step away from the microphone and Hannah takes it off the stands.

"Thanks for sharing your story Isabella, I hope that you and your family enjoy the rest of the concert."

The Rose family walks off the stage and head back to they front row seats. The band and Hannah wait for all the Rose family members to take their seats and then the band starts to play Pumpin' Up the Party. Hannah starts singing the song along with jumping up and down. When she pushes off the stage floor and jump up for the third time Hannah feels and hears her right knee pop, along with making a creaking sound. Hannah also feels something tear above her right knee and below her right knee. When her feet hit the floor again, her right leg gives out and she falls down. But she keeps singing the song, as she slower stands up and walks over to the microphone stand. She continues to sing as she puts the microphone onto the stand and then uses the stand to support her weight. When she finish singing Pumpin up the party, the band start playing the song Don't Wanna Be Torn right away and Hannah start singing the song and takes the microphone off the stand. She then starts tenderly dancing the dance that goes with songs, now she is trying to hide how much pain she is in along with hiding how awful she feels (because of the cold she fighting) from everyone in the audience. When the song ends she limps over to the band and all the band members give her a worried look.

"I want to change the song order I am going to do three of the new songs next Butterfly Fly Away, The Climb and then Dream in that order. Are you guys all right with that?"

"(The whole band) yes, are you all right Hannah?"

"Yes, I just twist my right knee is all and need to slow it down for a few minutes."

"(Band Members) that fine Hannah."

Hannah walks back over to the microphone stand on puts the microphone onto the stand. She looks at the band and they start playing Butterfly Fly Away and Hannah starts to sing the first of the new songs that have never been perform at concerts before. She sings the next two songs and it has reached the intermission, so Hannah walks off the stages and looks for her father, but can't find him. She walks up to the doors leading into the gym and walks through the left door. Once she in the gym locker room hallway, Hannah stop trying to hide how much pain she in. Hannah limps down the hallway and into the girls locker room. Hannah takes a sat on the first bench and puts her legs up. She sees that her right knee is fatter then the left knee and it look like her kneecap is now off to the outsides of the knee and not where it should be at.

"Lola will you grab me the orange dress that has the draped neckline and the short butterfly sleeves? And will you bring the dress over to me?"

"Sure Hannah, but maybe you should end the show early and go to the ER? Because your right knee is very swelling, also you can hardly walk on it. Plus it looks like you are in a lot of pain! "

"No, I am going to finish the show and what ER, there no hospital in town. The close hospital is two towns over!"

"Ok!"

Lola goes and gets the dress for Hannah and brings the dress over to her best friend. Hannah takes off the boots and then she slowly stands up, as Lola walks over to her. Hannah changes into the dress, she then set back down on the bench and she is now trying to bend her knee, but can only bend the knee a tiny bit. Lola is kneeling and going through the duffle bag with all the shoes in it, she is holding up different pair of shoes for Hannah to see. Lola has been through half the bag and Hannah keeps shaken her head no to all of them. Lola pulls a pair of gold flip-flops out and Hannah's shake her head yes. Lola stands up and walks over to her best friend with the flip-flop in her right- hand. Lola set the flip-flops down in front of Hannah and Hannah slips her foot into the flip-flop. Lola looks at her best friend right knee, up close for the first time and sees Hannah's right knee is swelling and the kneecap looks like it is out of place. Lola also, notices that Hannah's right knee is starting to bruise.

"(Whispers) Miley's are you sure that you can walk and put pressure on the right leg long enough to finish the concert?"

"No, but I have to try Lilly. Can you grab me, a handful of tissues?"

"Sure."

"Thanks, sniffling."

Lilly walks over to the table and grabs a handful of tissues out of the travel pack of tissues. She then walks back over to her best friend and hand the tissues to her best friend. Hannah (a.k.a. Miley) takes the tissue for Lola (a.k.a. Lilly) and then Hannah blows her nose several times. When she done blow her nose, she starts coughing. She puts a tissue over her mouth and when she has stopped coughing, she has coughed up three tissues full of mucus. Hannah then limps over to the trash can and throws the tissues into the trash can.

"Can you bend you knee?"

"I can only bend the knee a tiny bit, do you know where my dad is?"

"They are short staffed at the concession stands, so he helping out at the concession stand that on the visit team side of the football stadium."

"Ok, I hope that Jackson is enjoying his date tonight."

"I think Jackson is enjoying his date. Because before I come back to the locker room, I show him kisses Jenny."

"Young love, I don't know what Jenny's see in my brother."

"Neither do I!"

"I am going to take a restroom break and then I have to start walking out to the stage. Because its going to take me awhile to make it outside and up the steps leading up to the stage."

"Ok."

Hannah limps into the restroom sections and Lola watches her best friend as Hannah walks away from here. Lola knows that Hannah should not be putting weight on her right leg, but knows that her best friends not going to listens to her, so Lola does not even say anything. Two minutes later Hannah's with Lola help is heading out of the locker room and to the doors leading outside. When they reach the doors, Lola opens the right door and Hannah limps out of the building and over to the staircase. Hannah looks back at Lola who is standing by the door and takes a deep breath, she then starts going up the stairs. When Hannah steps onto the stage, she sees everyone is in their seats. Hannah walks over to the band, she then lets the band know what songs she performing in the last half of the show. She also let the band members know the order that she is going to sing the songs in. Hannah then walks over to the microphone stand and she turns the microphone back on.

"Let get this concerts going again and remember when you leave tonight, if you have not brought anything for the vendor stands selling Hannah Montana Item's buy something. Because all the money that is earn tonight is going to a very good cause to help someone from your own town, that really needs our help!"

The band starts to play and Hannah starts to sing the song Let's Do This, but she skips doing the dance that goes with the song because of her right knee being injury. When the song end the band starts the next song right away and Hannah start singing the song Old Blue Jeans. By now Mr. Montana has join Lola's back stage by the doors leading into the gym. Her looks at his daughter and sees that Hannah is not doing the dance that goes with the song. He also notices that her right knee is very swelling.

"Lola, she did not twist her knee did she?"

"No I think Hannah really hurt her right knee on the third jump and when she fell down, as she was singing the song Pumpin' Up the Party."

"That not good, but if she still continuing the show, her knee must not be bothering her too much."

Back on stage the song Old Blue Jeans has ended, the band has starts to play the song You and Me Together and Hannah start singing the song. Lola and Mr. Montana are watching Hannah closely as she sing the song You and Me Together. When the song end Hannah reaches down and grabs her water bottle and takes the cap off the bottle. She then takes several sips of water, before putting the cap back onto the bottle. She set the water bottle back down by the microphone stand and then looks at the band to let then know she is ready. The band starts to play You'll Always Find Your Way Back Home and Hannah begins to sing the song. When the song ends, everyone in the audience stands up and starts clapping. Hannah stay standing by the microphone that is on the microphone stand and waits for the crowd to quiet down, before she speaks again.

"I like to thank everyone for coming tonight, but there is also something else that I want to tell everyone and that the truth about whom Hannah Montana is? I know in my heart that I am able to trust my hometown of Crowley Corners and that you will not tell the newspapers, news stations, magazine or paparazzo, who Hannah Montana is, because I used a different name for my music career. So I can still have a normal life and be able to go to school and hang with my friends at the mall, at the beach, etc. If the world knows the truth, I will not be able to go anywhere without being followed by the paparazzo, I cannot lie to my friends in my hometown anymore, so this is who Hannah really is!

Hannah pull the blonde wing off of her head to reveal her brunette hair that pull up in a ponytail. She set the wig down next to the water bottle and then looks at everyone that is in the audience, that she knew since she was a baby.

"Hannah Montana is really I, Miley Stewart from Crowley Corners and I did this concert tonight because I wanting to help a friend of mine from childhood and her family out."

"(The whole crowd) We will keep your secret Miley/Hannah!"

"Ahem, Thank you for keeping my secret Ah-choo, for being a great audience and help out with a great case."

"(The crowd) Bless you!"

"Thanks for coming out tonight, to help Ah-coo the Rose family! I want to wish everyone a safe drive home tonight and I hope everyone enjoy the rest of the weekend!"

Miley grabs her bottle of water and wig then she limps toward the stage staircase (are at the back of the stage) that lead to the gym doors. When she reaches the steps she starts to walk down the stairs, but her right knee gives out on her and she feels something tear above her right knee and below her right knee again. Miley's right knee also locks in the straight positions. Miley's father rash over to his daughter and picks her up and he notices that only the left knee is bent over his arms and the right leg has stays straight. Lilly opens up the right door, as Robby walks towards the door carrying Miley in his arms. Robby walks through the door and Lilly follow her best friend dad into the hallway. Lilly speeds up and gets ahead of Miley dad, she then opens up the locker room door. Robby walks into the locker room and he sat his daughter down on the bench that between the first and second rows of lockers. Miley puts her right leg up on the bench and starts crying.

"Lilly will you go find an ice pack or find a bag and some ice?"

"Sure, I go right now."

Lilly runs out of the locker room and Mr. Stewart kneels down next to his daughter. He looks at his daughter, who is crying into her hands so hard that it's making her have a hard time catching her breath.

"Daddy's I can't bend my right knee and when I injured the knee Jumping up, I felt something tear above my right knee and blow by right knee. I also hear the knee pop and make a creaking sound coughing. And when the knee gave out going down the steps I felt something tear above my right knee and something tear below my right knee for a second time."

"It look like your kneecap has pop out of place and by what you told me it sound like you have tear your quadriceps tendon and your patellar tendon."

"That does not sound good, Ah-choo Dad!"

"It is not good, Miley!"

Just then Lilly comes back into the locker room with a bag of ice in her left hand. Lilly walks over to Miley and Robby and set the bag of ice onto Miley's right knee. At the same time Jackson and his date Jenny walk into the locker room and over to Lilly, Miley and Robby.

"Dad the vendor stands workers and both the concession stand workers need you to come talk with them, so they can tell you how much they earn and add the money to the total from the ticket sales. Then you and Hannah need to give the money to the Rose family."

"Ok, go talk to them right now and I will give the Rose family the money, because Miley can't even put weight on her right knee without it giving out."

Robby stands up and walks out of the locker room, Jenny and Jackson leave the locker room to, which leaves Lilly and Miley in the locker room. Lilly gets to work gathering up the outfits.


	10. Chapter ten: Crowley Corners Urgent Car

Chapter ten: Crowley Corners Urgent Care Center  
Lilly is putting the shoes into the duffel bag when the locker room door opens up and Isabella, Grace and Kathy walk into the locker room. Isabella, Grace and Kathy walk over to Miley and Isabella take off her surgical mask, so Miley can see her whole face. Lilly walks over to Isabella, Grace, Kathy and Miley and stands next to her best friend.

"Miley (a.k.a. Hannah) thanks you for putting on the concert to help me and my family out, it was a great success. And we will be able to afford to buy a new vest, we will also be able to afford all of my medicines and pay off all the outstanding medical bills. I know that you are sick and then injury your right knee on the first song of the second set of songs and I would not have been mad if you ending the show early, but I am very happy that you push through being sick and injury to finish the show."

"Ahem, I am glad that the show was successful and that you can pay for all your medical needs now, Ah-choo."

"Bless you and I love all the new songs, Hannah."

"Thanks Grace and you can call me Miley."

"Ok, Miley."

"Isabella and Grace let leave now, because it is way past your bedtime Grace so we need to get you home and into bed."

"(Isabella and Grace) Ok, mom!"

"But mom, can you first take a picture of us with Hannah, if Miley's ok with putting the Hannah wig back onto her head for a few minutes?"

"Sure, if Miley is ok with it."

"Sure I will put the wig back on for the two of you."

Just then the twin Adam and Jason and they dad Tommy comes into the dressing room and at the same time Miley is putting Hannah's wig back on. Tommy, Jason and Adam walk over to their wife, mother and two sisters. Also, the twins have a huge smile on they face and Lilly and Miley notice the twin boys have cameras in their right-hands.

"I take it, Jason and Adam you want a picture taking with me too?"

"(Twins) Yes and our father also want a whole family picture and a picture of him and our mother taking with you Hannah."

"That is fine Lola, will take the family picture first and then your mother can take all of the individual pictures of each of you with me and one of you can take the picture of your father and mother with me!"

"(Whole Rose family) Ok!"

Lola takes the cameras from the twins, Kathy and Isabella and then she waits for the whole Rose family together around Hannah. Lola then takes a group picture with each of the cameras. After the group shot, Lola gives the cameras back to their owners and then Jason goes first for his individual picture. Then Hannah takes a picture with Adam, followed by Grace and then Isabella. Adam then takes a picture of his mom and dad with Hannah. Lola (a.k.a. Lilly) has gone back to putting the shoes into the duffel bag, she looks over at the Rose family and her best friend and Lilly can see that Miley look exhausted. She also see that Miley is blow her nose into a tissues with her head turn away for Isabella.

"Thanks Miley and feel better soon."

"Its no problem Isabella and I hope that I start feeling better soon too."

"(Whole Rose family) we hope that your right knee is not severely hurt and that you will be back up on your foot soon, we will go now!"

"I hope that my knee not severely hurt too, bye."

"(Rose family) Bye"

The Rose family walk out of the dressing room/girl locker room. As the last member of the Rose family close the locker room door behind them, Miley takes the Hannah wig off of her head and then she lays back on the bench. Miley closes her eyes and starts crying again. Lilly grabs the packs of travel tissues and walk over to her best friend. Lilly kneels down by Miley, who has just sat back up and is coughing into her right hand. Miley takes one of the pack of travel tissues and opens the pack up, because she out of tissues from the travel pack she had in the pocket of her dress. Miley pulls out a few tissues out of the travel pack and then coughing up mucus into one of the tissue. When she done cough, she uses the second tissues to wipe the tears from her face and then Miley uses the third tissues to blow her nose. At the same time Robby walks into the dressing room/girls' locker room and over to Miley and Lilly. Mr. Stewart looks around the locker room and he sees that Lilly has already put away the outfits along with the shoes. He notices that the only thing left to put away is the makeup.

"Lilly can you go put the makeup away?"

"Sure Robby, I will do it right now!"

Lilly walks over to the table the makeup lay out on and gets to work on putting the makeup away. At the same time Mr. Stewart looks at his daughter and sees that she has been crying again. He lifts up the bag of ice and sees that the swelling has not gone down and that the knee is very bruised. Mr. Stewart set the bag of ice back down on Miley's right knee and then kneels down next to his daughter.

"Miley how are you feeling?"

"(Sounds hoarse) I feel awful coughing the cold medicine has wear off Ah-choo. I also think that my fever has went back up, plus I have the chill again. I am also having chest pain when I take a breath. I am making a wheezing sound and I am having difficulty breathing and also have rapid breathing too. I am also exhausted Ah-choo and have an upset stomach and I threw up before the show started. I also loss my appetite Dad! In addition, my throat is very sore, I am still coughing up greenish yellow mucus and my nasal congestion is still greenish yellow too, coughing. I am also starting to loss my voice, coughing!"

Robby watching his daughter as she is coughing up mucus into the tissue, he also listens closes to Miley breathing and hears the wheezing sound. He can tell that she in a lot of pain when she coughing and that her knee is also cause Miley a lot of pain too.

"How much pain is your right knee causes you?"

"My right knee is killing me, plus I can't bend it or put weight on my right leg Ah, Ah, Ah, Ah-Choo Ah-Choo."

"I am taking you to the new Crowley Corners Urgent Care Centers that just open two weeks ago!"

"Do we have too, coughing (into right hand)?"

"Yes, for several reasons. The first being that I do not like the sound of that cough it's a very wet sounding cough. Second you are having a hard time breathing and it hurts to take a breath. Third you have been running a high grade fever for several days now. Fourth you had a sore throat for several days now. Fifth you have greenish yellow mucus. Sixth you can't put weight on your right leg, your right-knee very swelling. Seventh you heard tearing sound and it looks like your kneecap is out of place, so I am taking you to the Crowley Corners Urgent Care Center and you cannot talk me out of it!"

"I rather just go to Mamaw and go to bed, but ok I will go to Crowley Corners Urgent care center Ah-choo."

"Bless you."

"Thanks dad, sniffling."

Lilly walks over to Robby and Miley and she leans against the first locker, that is in the second row of lockers. Miley and Robby look at Lilly who is yawning into her right hand. When Lilly has finish yawning, she realizes that Miley and Mr. Stewart are watching her.

"Everything is packed up and ready to be taking out to the suv Robby, yawning."

"Ok and Mamaw can give you a ride to her house, if you are too tried to come with Miley and me to Crowley Corners Urgent care center Lilly?"

"I am tired, but I will go with the two of you if that what Miley's want?"

"Please come with us Lilly?"

"I will, go with you Miley."

"Thanks."

Just then Mamaw appears at the locker room door and Robby stands up, he walks over to the door to fill his mom in on what is happening. Lilly and Miley watch Miley dad talking to his mother and both girls can tell that Mamaw worry about her granddaughter. Also, at the same time Miley is blowing her nose into a tissue. A minute later Robby walks away from the door, he then goes over to the hanging garment bags and grabs all three. Along with the duffle bag with the shoes in it and the makeup case.

"I am going to take the Hannah stuff out to the suv and then I will come back and help you out to the suv Miley."

"Ok dad."

"I will grabs our purses Miley."

"Thanks Lilly."

"Its no problem, but first I will get the doors for your dad, Miley."

"Thanks Lilly that will be a big help."

"You are welcome Robby!"

Lilly walks over to the locker room door followed by Miley dad, Lilly opens up the locker room door and Robby walks out of the locker room carrying the makeup case, duffle bag and the three hanging garment bags. Lilly follows Robby out of the locker room and the two of them walks to the doors of the gym that lead to the parking lot. Lilly opens the doors up and Robby walks out to the suv, he set the makeup case down. Robby then unlocks the suv door and at the same time Lilly heads back to the girls' locker room. A few minutes later Robby, Miley and Lilly are in the red suv and Robby is driving to the Crowley Corners Urgent care center, which is only a four minute ride past the elementary, middle and high schools and the road is called School Road. On the short ride to the Urgent care center, Lilly is text message Oliver to let him know that she wants to see him tomorrow night after she, Miley, Jackson and Robby get home, because she has something very important to tell him. She has just finish type the message when Robby pulls the suv up in front of the Urgent care center. Robby put the gear shift into the park position and then he gets out of the suv, he walks up to the slide glass doors. When the doors open he walks in and gets one of the new black wheelchair. Lilly get out of the suv and opens up passenger door, as Robby wheels the wheelchair over to the suv. Robby helps Miley out of the suv and into the wheelchair.

"Lilly will you wheel Miley into the Urgent care center as I park the suv?"

"Sure."

Robby gets back into the suv and he drives to the parking lot, at the same time Lilly pushing the wheelchair that Miley sitting in through the doors of the Urgent care center and into the waiting room. Lilly stop pushing the wheelchair, so she and Miley can look around. Miley and Lilly see that the waiting room is empty and that there are several rows of silver chairs. They also notice that the top half of the wall is light blue and the bottom half of the wall is tan. Along with tile floor being light blue and tan checker pattern. The two girls also notice that the check-in-desk (counter) is across from the doors and beside the entryway to the urgent care area, single patient rooms for highly contagious patients and Labor/delivery/postpartum rooms for women that are in labor, along with the radiology room (x-ray machine, CT scan and MRI). Lilly and Miley notice that on the right of the cheek-in-desk/counter is a door leading into the record room and another door leading into the staff break room. Lilly pushes the wheelchair past several rows of chairs and up to the row of chairs nearest to the check-in-desk/counter. Lilly stops the wheelchair at the end of the row and take a set in the chair next to her best friend. Miley and Lilly wait for Robby to walk into the Urgent care center and check his daughter in. As the two girls are waiting for Miley dad, they are watching the news on the tv's, which are in each corner of the room and Jamie the local entertainment reporter is doing a story about the Hannah Montana concert, She start the report saying that Hannah when through with the show despite being sick. She says that Hannah hurt her knee during the first song of the second set, but that she pushes through the pain to finish the concert. The report on the concert ends without any mention of Hannah told her hometown that she really is Miley Stewart, which make both Miley and Lilly smiles to each other. Miley pulls a tissue out from the travel pack of tissue on her lap, she then starts coughing into the tissues. At the same time Robby Stewart walks through the doors of the urgent care center, he then walks past the rows of chairs and up to the cheek in counter (desk). Robby then signs Miley in and he writes all the reasons that Miley' has came to the urgent care center by his daughters' name on the sign in form. Then Robby walks over to the row of chairs that Lilly sitting in and takes a sat next to his daughter best friend. A few minute later a red hair and brown eye female nurse that has tan skin walks over to Miley. The nurse looks at Miley right leg that is in a straight position and rest on the elevating leg rest of the wheelchair. The nurse then walks behind the wheelchair that Miley sitting in and take ahold of the handle of the wheelchair.

"My Name is Amy Heart and I am going to be your nurse today."

"I remember you, Amy. You used to babysit me and my brother."

"Yes I did babysit you and your brother and that one nasty cough you have!"

"I know, I think the cold that I am fighting has moved into my lungs."

"I am going to take you to the X-ray room first to get a X-ray of your right knee and your lungs to check for fluid. After the X-rays are done, I will take you for an MRI. Your father and friend can follow us back, but they have to wait outside the X-ray room and MRI suite."

"Ok, Ah-choo."

"Bless you!"

"Thanks."

Amy start pushing the wheelchair, followed by Robby and Lilly. Amy push Miley through the doors that lead into the treatment area. Miley, Robby and Lilly's look to their right and all three of them see a long row of Emergency Stretchers (beds) and see that the floor under the bed is blue and the rest of the floor is tan. They also notice that the walls are tan, Amy stop pushing the wheelchair when they reach the door and walks over to the nurse counter in the center of the room. Amy Heart grabs a chart and a handful of forms. As Robby, Lilly and Miley wait for the nurse to come back over to them, they see there is Emergency Stretchers (beds) to the left of the door (if facing the door) and when the beds end there are doors leading into the private exam rooms, the first private exam room door is open, which allows them to see the wall in the exam rooms are tan. They also notice the floors in exam room are the same colors in the private exam rooms too, blue under the beds and tan for the rest of the floor. After a minute Nurse Heart walks back over to them carrying the chart that has the forms in it and then Amy push Miley through the doors leading to the radiology department. Robby walk up to the door that says X-ray on it and opens up the door, Amy then pushes the wheelchair that Miley sitting in through the door. Robby, Lilly and Miley see that the room floor is blue with tan under the X-ray table. They also notice the wall behind the X-table is blue and the rest of the walls are white. The wall at the end of the X-ray table (on the right side) has a standing wall chest x-ray and Robby, Miley and Lilly also notice that pictures of flowers are hanging on the blue wall. Amy push the wheelchair over to the table and put the brakes on. Amy then helps Miley out of the wheelchair and onto the White X-ray table.

"I am going to take the wheelchair out into the hallway, as I am doing this I want you to lie back onto the table and put your head onto the pillow that at the left end of the table, Miley."

"Ok Nurse Heart, coughing!"

"You can call me Amy."

"Ok sniffling."

Amy takes the brakes off and then push the wheelchair out of the door, she then close the door leave Robby and Lilly lean against the wall across from the door to the X-ray room. Back in the X-ray room Amy Heart has walks back over to the X-ray table and moves the X-ray camera over Miley's chest.

"Miley I am going to take the chest X-ray first and I am going to ask you to lay still and try not to cough."

"I will try."

Amy takes the chest x-ray and then takes the film for the chest X-ray out. Amy then puts another film into the X-ray camera, then moves the X-ray camera over to Miley's right knee and takes the X-ray of Miley knee. Once the X-ray is done Miley sit up and starts coughing. Nurse Heart's wave at Robby, who opens the door and pushes the wheelchair back into the room. Amy helps Miley off the table and back into the wheelchair. Miley dad push the wheelchair out of the room and turns left (if coming out of the X-ray room) and Lilly open the door to the MRI suite and Robby push the wheelchair into the room. Nurse Heart set the chest film and knee films down in the computer room of the MRI suite. The two teenage girls and Robby see that the floor of the room is blue along the outside and tan under the MRI scanner, the three of them also notice the wall are tan. Miley stares at the large white round tube that has a white table coming out of the tube. Robby holds the wheelchair and Amy help Miley out of the wheelchair, then onto the MRI table. Robby's wheel the wheelchair out of the room and close the door. At the same time Miley lay back onto the MRI table, fighting the urge to cough. She sit up really fast and starts coughing mucus into a tissue. Then she sneezes five time in a row. Miley blows her nose several times and then she lays back down. She then close her eyes, hoping that she makes it through the MRI without sneezes or coughing.

"I need you to lay still and try not to cough or sneeze till I come back into the room, it will take about thirty minute but if you move, sneeze or cough I will have to start over."

"Ok, I try not to cough or sneeze, Ah-choo. Sorry."

I all right, It has not start yet.

Miley blows her nose one last time as, Amy walks into the computer room and closing the door behind her. Amy walks over to the computer and start the MRI up, she then moves the table into the MRI. Once the knee are covered, Amy set it up to take an MRI of the right knee. Thirty minutes later, Amy set up the machine to start developing the MRI's, also she has hit the button to make the table come out of the MRI scanner and the table start move out of the MRI Scanner. At the same time Miley starts coughing, along with the MRI starting to be developed. Nurse Heart walks back into the room and over to the door leading to the hallway. Amy opens the door then she walks into the hallway and Nurse Heart grabs the wheelchair. The nurse push the wheelchair into the MRI suite and help Miley into the wheelchair. Amy then pushes Miley into the hallway and hands the x-ray films to the technician who develops the X-ray. Then Nurse Heart push Miley back into the treatment area and to the third Emergency Stretcher (beds), if you just come through the waiting room door. The nurse stop the wheelchair by the Emergency Stretcher (beds) and puts the brakes on. Amy Heart then helps Miley out of the wheelchair and onto the bed. Miley raises the back of the bed, so it is in the sitting up position, at the same time Amy looks at Miley and sees that she is shivering.

"Are you cold, Miley?"

"Yes."

"Do you want me to get you a blanket?"

"Yes."

"Ok, I will go get you a blanket and at the same time I will grab the ear thermometer."

"Ok, Ah-choo."

(Robby, Lilly and Nurse) Bless you!"

"Thanks."

Nurse Heart walks away from Miley, Lilly and Robby and heads to the supply room. Lilly set down on the second bed, if just walk through the door leading to the treatment area and then check her cellphone to see if Oliver has text message her back, but he hasn't. Robby is watching his daughter who is coughing into a tissue. When Miley has stop coughing, she lean her head back against the pillow and closes her eyes. Just then Nurse Amy Heart and a Gray hair, brown eyed man in a white doctor coat walk over to the bed. Amy unfolds the blanket and lay the blanket over Miley. Amy then put the ear thermometer into Miley's right ear.

"I am Doctor Goldbloom and I am one of your doctors tonight, the other doctor is Dr. Black, who is currently looking at the MRI and X-ray of your right knee."

"Dr. Goldbloom, she is running a fever of 104. 3 degrees Fahrenheit."

"Ok, will you go and get Miley chest X-ray for me?"

"Sure, doctor Goldbloom."

Amy walks away from the doctor, Miley, Robby and Lilly, at the same time Doctor Goldbloom has put his stethoscope intp his ears and he is listening to Miley lungs as she breath normal. He looks up at Miley and gives her a worried look.

"Can you take a couple deep breath for me, Miley?"

"Sniffling, I will try."

Doctor Goldbloom goes back to listening to Miley lungs, at the same time Miley takes the first deep breath and she ends up coughing. When she stops coughing the doctor moves the stethoscope over to Miley left lung and she takes another deep breath, but ends up coughing again. The doctor takes the stethoscope off of Miley back and then he takes the stethoscope out of his ears.

"Miley can you tell me your symptoms?"

"Sure, I have a Headache, fever, chills, upset stomach, a cough, a sore throat, rapid breathing, wheezing sound, difficulty breathing, chest pain when I take coughing a deep breath, exhausted and I do not have an appetite. I also have greenish yellow nasal congested and I am coughing up greenish yellow mucus too, also I throw up before the start of the Hannah Montana concert, Ah-choo."

"Bless you."

"Thanks, Doctor Goldbloom."

Just then Nurse Heart walks back over to them with Miley chest X-ray and she hands the X-ray to the doctor. The doctor puts the X-ray up on the X-ray Light Box that is in between bed three and four and takes a long look at the X-ray of Miley chest. The doctor then turns back around, so he is facing Miley, Robby and Lilly who has lay down on the second bed and has fallen to sleep.

"Doctor Goldbloom what does my daughter have?"

"She has double pneumonia, which means that the infection is in both of Miley's lung. I am going to write Miley's a prescribes for Ampicillin 500 mg capsules and I want Miley to take it orally 3 times a day for ten days. You can also take Lull away severe cold and flu or Lull away cold and flu to help control the cough, nasal congested, sore throat, headache and fever."

"Ok, Ah-choo."

"Bless you, Miley."

"Thanks."

Doctor Goldbloom writes out Miley's prescribe and head Miley prescribe to Robby Stewart and then walk away from Miley, Robby and Lilly. Miley starts coughing again and her dad hand her a tissue. Miley takes the tissue from her dad, just in time because she feels mucus come up. She spit the mucus into the tissue and then starts sneezes. At the same time a very pregnant Doctor Black, who is a Caucasians lady with black hair and brown eyes, walks over to Miley, Robby and Lilly with Miley X-ray and MRI in her left hand. Doctor Black puts the X-ray and MRI of Miley's right knee on the light box. Dr. Black then turns around, so she is facing Miley, Robby and Lilly who still asleep.

"Hi Miley's, I am Doctor Black and I am going to be the orthopedic doctor that will be treating you tonight. I am sorry that it has taken me so long to get to you. I was on call at home, so nurse Heart call and let me know that I had to come in, when you check into the urgent care center. Just to let y'all know that I am do at anytime and I am supposed to be on maternity leave, but the other orthopedic is from out of state and he and his family will not be in town until two weeks for now, so I am still working any orthopedic case that come into the urgent care center."

"Sniffling, ok. Have you look at my Ah-choo MRI and X-ray yet?"

"Bless you, yes I have look at your MRI and X–ray Miley. The X-ray and MRI both relived that you have a dislocation kneecap. The MRI also show that you have complete tear your quadriceps tendon and patellar tendon. The quadriceps tendon is the tendon above your kneecap and it connect the muscles to your bone. Your patellar tendon is the tendon that connects to the bottom of the kneecap and the patellar tendon also connected to the top of your tibia (shinbone). The Patellar and quadriceps tendons works your muscles that are in the front of the thigh and is part of the reason you can not bend your right knee, the other part is the position that you kneecap is in, has made it lock into the straight position."

"What needs to be done to fix it?"

"I am going to do a reduction to move the patella bake into place and then put a temporary splint on your knee to keep it from moving. Then I am going to take you to the MRI suite and get a post reduction MRI. After that I will bring you back out here and put a DonJoy Tri-Panel Immobilizer on, which will keep you from moving your knee. I am going to sent a copy of the MRI's and the pre-reduction X-ray with you to give to the orthopedic you be seeing in California, because you will need surgery to fix the tear tendons. Also you will be on crutches until at lest four weeks after the surgery."

"Ok."

Doctor Black does the reduction and then she puts the temporary splint onto Miley's right knee. Nurse Heart comes over pushing a wheelchair. Doctor Black's hold the wheelchair still and Amy help Miley into the wheelchair. Then Nurse Heart and Doctor Black takes Miley back to the MRI suite. Robby stay in the treatment area with Lilly who is sound asleep. An hour later doctor Black pushing Miley into the treatment room and over to the third bed. Robby helps his daughter out of the wheelchair and into the bed.

"What take so long, this time?"

"That would be my fault dad, I starting coughing and they had to start the MRI over."

"That fine, Miley. I just wanting to know what take so long."

Just then Amy Heart walks over to Dr. Black, Miley, Robby and Lilly carrying a gray DonJoy Tri-Panel Immobilizer, then Amy opens the immobilizer. Miley notice that the immobilizer is a wrap around design and has three velcro straps above the open kneecap, along with three velcro straps below the kneecap. She also see that there is one velcro strap across the kneecap. Doctor Black lift Miley right leg up and Amy set the open immobilizer on the bed. Dr. Black gentle set Miley leg down on the immobilizer. Then the doctor and the nurse careful take the temporary splint off Miley right led. Doctor Black then wrap the immobilizer around Miley right knee and does the straps up.

"Miley you need to keep the immobilizer on twenty-four hours and you can't even take it off to shower. Nurse Amy is going to get you a waterproof leg cast protector to use when you take a shower and a pair of Underarm Crutch."

"Ok, can I go home now?"

"You dad can take you home shortly Miley, I will go get the discharge paperwork."

"Thank Doctor Black."

"You are welcome."

"What color crutch do you want Miley?"

"What color crutch do you have?"

"Burgundy, deep blue, forest green, jet black, pastel blue, pastel pink, purple, Royal blue, Teal, white, yellow, Aluminum, granite grey, Lavender, neon green, neon pink, orange, turquoise, bronze, Almond, Lilac, apricot, lagoon blue, mint green, blackberry (shade of purple), red, pastel grey, fuchsia, pastel green, gun metal grey, Jade green and wooden crutch."

"Can a get two set of crutch?"

"(Amy and doctor Black) Sure Miley."

"Thanks, I will take a set of lavender and lilac crutch."

"I will be right back with the two set of crutches and the waterproof leg cast protector."

Nurse Heart walks toward the supply closet and Doctor Black walks toward the nurse counter (desk) holding her back. At the same time Miley start coughing into a tissue. Robby walk up to the bed that Lilly sleep on and taps his daughters best friend left shoulder (since she is laying on her right side). Lilly opens up her eyes and looks at Miley dad. Lilly set up and looks around the room, at the same time Nurse Heart and Dr. Black walks back over to Robby, Miley and Lilly. Amy Heart sets the two pair of crutches against bed number four and set down the box the waterproof leg cast protector in onto the bed. Dr. Black walks over to Robby and hands him the discharge papers to sign, along with the copies of the x-ray, the MRI'S and a list of orthopedic doctor in Los Angeles, CA. Robby signing the discharge paper as Amy hold up both set of crutches.

"Which pair of crutch do you want to use lavender or the lilac?"

"I use the lavender pair."

Amy take the plastic wrapping off of the lavender pair of crutches and then adjust the crutch, so they are at the right height for Miley. Amy then set them up against bed number three, Miley looks at the lavender crutch and see that they have lilac pads on the underarms and the hand grips. Miley also notice that the crutches have lilac rubber tips on each of them. She then notices that the lilac crutch have underarm pads and hand pads, along with rubber tips that are lavender.

"Miley before I let your father take you back to you grandmother, I want you to walk to the nurse counter/ desk and back on the crutch to make sure you can use the crutch all right."

"Ok, Doctor Black."

Miley slower slides to the edge of the bed and the stands up putting all the weight on her left leg. Nurse Heart hands Miley the lavender crutches and Miley puts one of the crutch under each of her underarms. She then start walking towards the nurse counter/desk. When she reaches the counter/desk she stops walking and takes a moment to caught her breath. Miley then slowly turns around and walks back to doctor Black, Amy, Lilly and her dad. She then takes a set on the bed and set the crutch up against the bed.

"Can I be released now, doctor Black?"

"Yes, you father can take you to your grandmother house now."

"Thanks."

"You are welcome and Mr. Stewart just to let your know Jase and Jannette's Pharmacy/stationery store is now opening twenty-four. James (Jase and Jannette son, who just finished Pharmacist college) works the night shift and he say that he was open the store back up after the Hannah Montana concert ended."

"Thanks for let me know that the Pharmacy/stationery store is open twenty-four hours doctor Black."

Robby hand Dr. Black the discharge papers and the pen. Lilly hops off the bed she was sitting on, grabbing her and Miley purses and then Lilly walks over to the fourth bed. She grabs the box with the waterproof leg cast protector and the lilac crutches. Miley stand back up, she then grabs the crutches and after Miley has put the crutches under both underarms Robby, Miley and Lilly start walking towards the doors leading to the waiting room. Fifteen minutes later Robby pulls the red suv up in front of his mother white colonial farmhouse and puts the suv into park. He then turns the suv off and takes the key out of the ignition. Then all three of them open the suv doors, Lilly and Robby get out of the suv and Lilly hands Miley the pair of lavender crutches. Miley gets out of the suv and then puts the crutches under her underarms. At the same time Robby grabs the MRI'S, the x-ray and list of doctor. Lilly grabs the second set of crutches and the box with the waterproof leg cast protector in it. Lilly grabs Miley purse and her purse and then Miley, Lilly and Robby shut they suv doors. Then the three of them walk up to the porch, the front door to the house opens up as they walk up the step of the porch. Jackson, Mamaw and the rest of Miley and Jackson relatives on they father side comes out onto the porch.

"Before any of you ask me, I have dislocation my right kneecap, along with tearing my quadriceps and patellar tendons. Plus I also have pneumonia."

Miley walk onto the porch and everyone moves to each side of the porch and let Miley walk inside the house. Lilly follows her best friend into the house and upstairs to Miley childhood bedroom.


	11. Chapter Eleven: Lilly shocking news for

Chapter Eleven: Lilly shocking news for Oliver  
Miley wakes up to the sound of Lilly ruffle through her duffel bag. Miley sit up in the bed and looks around her childhood bedroom, she see several of Lilly t-shirts and pants laying on the bedroom floor. Miley then sees Lilly toss another shirt onto the bedroom floor and at the same time Miley starts coughing into her right hand, which makes Lilly jump. Lilly turns around and gives her best friend a mean look.

"(sounds hoarse) What is with the mean look Lilly?"

"Sorry I am moody this morning Miley and I thought you were still sleeping, so it startle me when you cough is all!"

"Sorry, I did not mean to startle you! What is with all the shirts and pants on the floor Lilly?"

"I can't make up my mind on what I want to wear today?"

"You should wear something that is comfortable seeing that we are flying home today!"

"Yeah, but I need to look good for Oliver seeing that I am tell him that I am pregnant with his baby!"

"Has Oliver call or text message you back yet?"

"No, but I am going to keep calling and text messages him till he pick up or calls me back or he text message me back!"

"Have you try call him this morning yet, Ah-choo?"

"Yes, he did not pick up his cellphone, so I try the house phone and no one pick up that phone either!"

"Oliver and his parents could still be sleeping, its still Ah-choo early."

"That true and how are you feeling this morning Miley?"

"I feel like I been hit by a truck, can you go downstair and get me a bottle of water, so I can take some Lull away severe cold and flu along with my antibiotic?

"Sure."

"And as you are getting me a bottle of water I will pick you out an outfit that Oliver will love you in!"

"thank you!"

"You are welcome."

Lilly stand up and grabs her duffel bag, along with the desk chair. She moves the chair over to the bed and set the duffel bag on the chair, so Miley does not have to stand up. Miley moves to the edge of the bed and puts her leg over the edge. Miley then start going the duffel bag and at the same time Lilly gather up the shirts and pants that she threw on the floor. Lilly then set the shirts and pants on the bed next to her best friend. Lilly then walks over to the bedroom door and heads into the hallway. Meanwhile Miley stop going through Lilly duffel bag and grabs a tissue from the box of tissue that on the nightstand/dresser, then she blows her nose. After Miley has blow her nose several times, she toss the used tissue into the trash can. Miley then folds the shirts and pants that are on her bed and she puts all the shirts and pants into the duffel bag. She then goes back to search through her best friend duffel bag to find Lilly a outfit to wear. Miley pulls a light denim jean skirt out of the duffel bag that Oliver love and a orange spaghetti strip tank tap that Oliver also love. Miley also pull out a white zip hoodie jacket that has orange circle over the whole hoodie jacket. Miley lays the outfit out on the bed and then pulls a pair of orange underwear and a orange bra out of the duffle bag. Miley set the underwear and bra on top off the outfit. At the same time Lilly walks back into the bedroom, closing the bedroom door behind her. Lilly walks over to the bed and hands Miley the bottle of water. Miley takes the bottle of water from Lilly and set the bottle on the nightstand/dresser.

"I also brought you the thermometer, so you can take your temperance Miley!"

"Thanks, Lilly."

Lilly hands Miley the thermometer and a probe cover. Miley puts the probe cover onto the end of the thermometer and take the paper cover off. She then turns the thermometer on and puts the thermometer into her mouth. At the same time Lilly look at the outfit that Miley lay out for her to wear that day. Thirty second later the thermometer beeps and Miley takes it out of her mouth and looks at the digital display.

"So how high is your fever this morning Miley?"

"Coughing, I am running a fever of 102.4 degrees Fahrenheit, which is lowest my fever has been in days."  
"Which is good and after a few days of rest and taking your antibiotic you should be fever free and starting to feel better."

"I hope so."

Miley set the thermometer on the nightstand/dresser, she then picks up the prescribes bottle of Ampicillin and opens it up. She take a 500 mg capsules out of the bottle and then she close the bottle of Ampicillin. She then opens up the bottle of Lull away severe cold and flu and take out two capsules. Miley puts the three pills into her mouth and then grabs the bottle of water. She open up the bottle of water, then takes a large sip of water and swallow the pills along with the water. Miley looks over at Lilly who still looking at the outfit on the bed. Miley takes another sip of water from the water bottle, as Lilly looks up and then looks at her best friend.

"Why did I not think of that Miley, Oliver loves that jean skirt, tank top and hoodie jacket. He will love the way I look in this outfit thank you Miley!"

"You are welcome Lilly, you are just stress out about telling Oliver that you are pregnant and that is why you could not figure out what to wear Ah-choo, today."

"Bless you and thanks again."

"Now the question is what I'm I going to wear? seeing that the pants have to be wide enough to fix over the knee immobilizer since I can't take it off."

"You could wear short, skirt or a dress (with a pair of spandex short under them instead of pants if you do not have any with you that will fit over the knee immobilizer."

"Or I could just keep my blue pajama pants (that have the white daisy on the pants) and the white pajama shirt on!"

"No, you need to change out of your pajama Miley!"

"Ok, can you bring my duffle bag over to me Lilly?"

"Sure, Miley."

Lilly takes her duffle bag off of the chair and set it on the floor by the bedroom door. She then grab Miley pink duffle bag and walk over to the buck bed. Lilly set the duffle bag on the chair and then grabs the tank top, zip hoodie jacket, Jean skirt, bra and underwear off the bed. Lilly then walks to the bedroom door and opens the door up. She walks out of the bedroom, closing the door behind her. Lilly then heads to the bathroom to get changes, at the same time Miley is going through her duffle bag. She pulls out a pair of black short and a blue spaghetti strip tank tap. She also pull a blue long sleeve cardigan, along with a pair of blue underwear and a blue bra out of her duffle bag. A few minutes later Lilly walks back into Miley childhood bedroom and sees that her best friend is wearing her new black short, blue spaghetti strip tank tap and blue long sleeve cardigan, that is just below the hips in length.

"You look great Miley."

"Yeah right Lilly, I feel like I been hit by a truck, so I must look like I been hit by a truck too, coughing (into a tissue that in her right hand)."

"You are a little pale, but the new outfit looks great on you Miley."

"Thanks Lilly and you look great too, Oliver is going to love you in that outfit."

Just then Lilly cellphone start beeping, she grabs her cellphone and sees that Oliver has just sent her a text message. She opens up the text message to see that it says, Lilly do I have to come over today? Can the in person talk wait to sometime during the upcoming school week or the following week, because I am not feeling good? I think that I caught the flu from Miley, but if its important and you have to talk to me today then I will come over! Let me know, as soon as you are able to! Lilly types yes its really important and we need to talk in person today. I will text you, when Robby, Miley and I are in Robby suv and Jackson is in his car and the five of us are on the way to Miley, Robby and Jackson house. She sent the text Message and just when she is able to put her cellphone done, the phone start beep again. Lilly sees that Oliver has text message her back. Lilly open the text message and see that her boyfriend reply back, ok and I love you. Lilly text him back with the message love you too Oliver. Miley who is now standing up with all her weight on her good left leg and she is putting the lavender crutches under each of her underarms. Miley is also looking at Lilly with a worry look on her face.

"Lilly is everything alright?"

"Yeah, he ask if coming over to your house and talking to me in person could wait until sometime during the school week or the following week, because he is not feeling good. He thinks that he caught the flu from you, but he said if its important he will come over today. So I text him back and says it was important and then we both text each other to says I love you."

"Its not good that Oliver is feeling sick, but I am happy that you and him are going to meet and talk to each other today."

"I hope that my boyfriend just has a head cold and did not catch the flu."

"Me too, having the flu is no fun. We should head downstairs for breakfast now."

"Yeah I guess you are right about head downstair for breakfast Miley."

Lilly and Miley walk out of Miley childhood bedroom and head down the hall to the staircase. Miley goes down the stairs first and Lilly walk behind her best friend, so if Miley fall backward she can catch her best friend or grab Miley if she start to fall forward. When Miley and Lilly walk into the kitchen they see that Robby and Jackson are already sat at the table in the breakfast area eating pancakes.

"Go take a sit at the table Miley, I will bring your plate of pancakes over to you, after I give Lilly her plate of pancakes."

"Thanks Mamaw!"

Miley heads over to the table and takes a sit in the chair nearest to the door. She set the crutches up against the wall and pulls a tissue out of her right short packet. She then start blowing her nose, she has just finish blowing her nose when she start coughing really hard. She pull another tissue out of her short packet and puts the tissue over her mouth, then start coughing up mucus into the tissue. A minute later Lilly and Mamaw walks over to the table carrying plates. Mamaw has two plates of pancakes one for Miley and her plate of pancake. Mamaw hands Miley her plate and then takes a set at the table across from her granddaughter. Lilly has taking a sat in between Miley and Jackson. Robby is sitting across from Lilly and next to his mother.

"How are you feeling this morning Miley?"

"Terrible dad, but I have already take the Lull away severe cold and flu and I think that I would feel better once the Lull away severe cold and flu kicks in, coughing. But my fever is down to102.4 degrees Fahrenheit, Ah-choo."

"That cough sound horrible Miley! Have you took your antibiotic this morning?"

"Yes Mamaw, sniffling."

"How is your right knee feeling this morning, sis?"

"My right knee is very sore and is still very swelling, I had to loosen the velcro strap on the immobilizer, because it was to tight!"

"That not good, sis. After you finish eating you should go into the living room and put your right leg up on the couch and ice it."

"For one Jackson is right, I want you to take it easy this morning Miley. Jackson, Lilly and I will take out the Hannah Montana hanging garment bags, makeup case, shoe duffel bag and your pink duffle bag, Miley."

"Ok dad, sniffling."

The rest of breakfast no one talk, because Lilly, Jackson and Robby are to busy eat two large plateful of pancakes each. After Miley finish eating a pancake and half, Miley wipes both of her hands on a washcloth that mamaw set on the table for her to use. Miley then stand up and puts the crutches under her underarms.

"You have not finish your second pancake Miley!"

"I still do not have an appetite, I made myself eat a pancake and half, but could not eat any more because my throat still very sore and it hurt to swollen the pancakes dad!"

"Ok, go get comfortable on the living room couch."

"Ok, dad sniffling."

Miley hands into the living room and over to the couch. She set the cutches on the floor and then she takes a set on the couch. Miley then turn and puts both of her legs up onto the couch and leans back against the arm of the couch (she is looking towards the staircase and her right leg is nearest to the back of the couch). Mamaw walks into the living, with a reusable ice bag (for injury) in her right hand and a blue towel in her left hand. Mamaw walks over to the couch and her granddaughter. Mamaw then set the towel over Miley right knee first and then puts the light-blue reusable ice bag onto her granddaughter right knee.

"Thanks Mamaw."

"You are welcome, can I get you anything else Miley?"

"Ahem, no I am fine for now."

"Ok, If you need anything just let me know."

"I will Mamaw."

Mamaw heads back to the kitchen to clean up the breakfast dishes, at the same time Lilly, Jackson and Robby walks into the living room. Lilly walk over to the tan wingback armchair (that match the tan wingback couch) and takes a sit (she is facing the staircase), she then puts her feet up on the matching ottoman. Robby and Jackson stop walking and turn around, so they are facing Lilly and Miley in the Living room.

"Lilly you are suppose to be helping Jackson and I bring Hannah's bags. Along with Miley bags and your bags downstairs, then outside to the suv."

"Do I have too!"

"Yes, Lilly!"

"But I'm tired and have a headache."

"I let you out of helping with carrying Miley/Hannah bags and makeup case, but you need to go upstairs and get your duffle bag and book bag Lilly."

"Ok."

Lilly stands up and follows Jackson and Robby upstairs. Two hours later (nine o'clock in the morning) Robby, Lilly, Miley and Jackson are sitting in the plane waiting for airplane to take off. Miley is setting in the seat by the alley on the right side (if your back is to the door of the airplane, on the left if you are facing the airplane door.) Miley has her right leg out in the alley and up against the outside of the seat in front of her. Lilly is sitting in the middle seat between Miley and Robby who is sitting in the window seat. Jackson is sitting in the alley seat, which is on the right side of the plane if facing the door or left side if your back is to the door of the airplane. Jackson looks over at his little sister, he can see that she is already uncomfortable and the flight has not even taken off yet.

"Miley are you going to be able to make it through the three hour and fifty-eight minute flight?"

"Yeah, Jackson once the flight attendant turns the seatbelt light off and gives the ok to lower the seats I am going to lower my Ah-choo, seat and go to sleep."

"Bless you."

"Ahem, thanks coughing (into a tissues in her right hand)."

Jackson and Miley stop talking because the flight attendant has pick up the intercom microphone. Three hours and sixty minutes later at the Oken house, Oliver who is in his bedroom, has just finish eating a late breakfast and set the tray on the floor by his bed. Oliver who was sitting up in his bed slide down and lays his head on the pillows. He pulls the bedspread and unfitted sheet up to his shoulders, because he is cold and then he closes his eyes. Also, Oliver is still wearing his blue pajama pants and blue t-shirt, he is also wearing a blue sweatshirt over his t-shirt. He opens his eyes and reach over to the nightstand and grabs a tissue out of the box of tissue. Oliver blows his nose and at the same time his cellphone start beeping. After he finish blowing his nose, he throws the use tissue into the trash can that across from his bed. He then picks up his cellphone and checks his text message. He see that Lilly has sent him a text message. He opens up the text message and sees that the message says, we are getting our Checked Baggage's now and then we will be on are way to the Stewart house. Love you and see you soon, Oliver. Oliver text message Lilly back and lets her know that he will be there waiting on the front porch for her when, Robby pulls his suv into the driveway. He also tells his girlfriend that he loves her. Oliver then get out of bed and he walks over to his closet coughing into his right hand. When he reaches the closet he opens up the closet door and grabs a pair of black jeans out of the closet. He then grabs a white long sleeve t-shirt and blue Polo Shirts (to wear over the white long sleeve t-shirt), he then grabs a red and gray strip zip hoodie jacket. His nose has start to run again, so he walk over to his bed and set the clothing on the bed. Oliver then pull a tissue out of the tissue box on the nightstand and blows his nose several times. No sooner then he stops blowing his nose he start coughing again, he cover his mouth with his right hand and takes a sat on his bed. Fifteen minutes later Oliver is sitting on the light colored outdoor wicker armchair that has green cushions, he also has his legs up on the matching ottoman that is on the front porch of the Stewart house and he is waiting for Lilly, Miley, Jackson and Robby to get there. Oliver lays his head on the back of the chair and then closes his eyes. He puts his right hand onto his forehead wishing that the pounding headache, earaches, running nose, sore throat, cough, chills and sweats would go away. He also wish that the fatigue and achy all over feeling would go away too. Oliver starts coughing into his left hand and at the same time Robby pulls his suv into the driveway. Jackson pulls his car into the driveway right after his father. After Robby turns the suv off, Lilly opens up the back passenger door and gets out of the suv. She grabs Miley Lavender crutches from the back of the suv, as Miley opens up the passenger door. At the same time Oliver walks over to the suv and he opens up the hatch of the suv and takes out Lilly duffel bag, which is black with purple handler and shoulder strap. Miley get out of the suv and Lilly hands Miley her crutches, also Oliver has just walk up beside Lilly. He notice for the first time that Miley is on crutches and has a gray knee immobilizer on her right knee.

"Miley what happen to your right knee?"

"Lilly you do not tell him in one of your text messages to him that I hurt my right knee during the concert, but still finish the show despite my right knee been very swelling and barely able to put weight on the leg or walk on the leg?"

"No, I forget sorry!"

"Ah-choo, I dislocated my kneecap and tear my quadriceps and Patellar tendons, Oliver!"

"Bless you and sorry about the knee Miley Ah-choo!"

"Bless you too."

Oliver, Miley and Lilly walks to the front porch and Miley takes her house keys out of her purse. She locks the front door and opens up the front door. Miley goes through the front door first and is follow by Lilly and then Oliver. Oliver closes the door and then walks over to couch, he takes a sat on the couch (on the end nearest to the front door). Oliver then takes the blanket off the back of the couch and wraps it around his shoulder, because he is freezing cold despite wearing a long sleeve t-shirt, polo shirt and hoodie jacket. Miley has sat down in the accent chairs that across from the front door and she has puts both legs up on the coffee table. Lilly is pacing around the living room avoid eye contact with Oliver, who is now blowing his nose.

"Oliver you do not sound good and it look like you do not feel good."

"I feel awful and I am freezing cold too, coughing (into right hand). Plus I have been coughing and blowing my nose all morning, Miley!"

"Do you have a fever?"

"I am not sure, sniffling, I feel feverish. But have not taking my temperance today. Ahem when I take my temperance last night before going to bed, I was running a fever of 101.1 degrees Fahrenheit, coughing (into right hand)."

"What other symptoms do you have, coughing?"

"Headache, chill and sweats, aching all over, dry cough, sore throat, both ears hurt. Ah-choo, I am also exhausted and weak."

"That not good, it sound like you have the flu Oliver."

"Yeah, I think I have the flu too."

Oliver pull a tissue out of his right pant pocket and start blowing his nose. Lilly who currently facing the door, see Jackson and Robby coming up to the door with they arms full. So Lilly goes and opens the door for Robby and Jackson. Jackson come through the door first carrying his bag and the pair of Lilac crutches. Robby then walks into the house carry his bag and the three hanging garment bags, that has the Hannah Montana outfits in them.

"Thank you for opening the door Lilly."

"You are welcome Robby."

Jackson set his bag on the floor by the door and set the Lilac crutches up against the wall. Jackson then walks out the door, closing the door behind him. He then head to the suv to get Miley bag, along with Hannah Montana shoe duffle bag. At the same time Robby walks over to the staircase and heads upstairs. Lilly has went back to pacing the living room and avoid eye contact with her boyfriend.

"Lilly what is so important that it could not wait coughing?"

Lilly walks over to the accent chair closes to the door and takes and set. She then turns to face Oliver. She puts her elbows onto her knees and then puts her head into her hands. At the same time Oliver starts blowing his nose again and Miley starts coughing.

"I am going upstair to lay down Lilly, when Oliver leave can you bring me up mug of hot herbal tea in a travel mug, so it will stay warm?"

"Sure, but can you wait to go upstair till I tell Oliver why I need to talk to him?"

"Sure."

"Oliver, can we get Ah-choo over with?"

"Sure, I am pregnant with your baby Oliver!"

"I think that I am hearing things, Lilly did you just say you are coughing pregnant with my baby?"

"Yes."

"Oh, sniffling."

"Can I go to my bedroom now?"

"Sure Miley."

"Thanks, Lilly and feel better Oliver."

"The same to you Miley."

Miley stands up and pick up her crutches that are laying on the floor next to the accent chair that she was sitting in. Lilly and Oliver then watch Miley put the crutches under her arms. Miley start heading to the staircase and Lilly and Oliver look down at the floor. Robby who has just come downstairs watch his daughter as she heads up the stairs, at the same time Jackson comes through the front door. Jackson grabs his bag and then head upstair with Hannah shoe duffle bag, Miley duffel and his duffle bag. Oliver lays down on the couch and close his eyes. Lilly looks from the floor to Oliver and then to over to Miley dad. Robby then walks over to Lilly and Oliver.

"Lilly do you know what bag Miley put her antibiotic for her pneumonia in? Because she is due for her second dose soon!"

"The antibiotic is in her purse, just like the lull away severe cold and flu and her purse is up in her room with her, seeing that she put the purse strip over her shoulder when she get out of the suv. So she could carry her own purse and I would not have to carry it."

"Ok I will head upstairs to my bedroom now to unpack and let you and Oliver talk."

"Coughing, Thanks."

"That cough does not sound good and you do not look good either Oliver."

"I do not feel good either. Can I use your thermometer to take my temperature, because I think that I have a fever?"

"Sure, I will go get the thermometer along with a probe cover and bring it out to you Oliver, then I will go upstair to my bedroom."

"Can you bring a box of tissue out too, Ah-choo?"

"Sure."

Robby heads to the downstairs bathroom, at the same time Oliver starts coughing into his right hand. Lilly looks over at her boyfriend, then she turns so she is facing the kitchen and leans back in the accent chairs. She then set her right hand onto her stomach, wishing that this whole pregnancy was just a nightmare and that she would wake up any minute. But she knows that is not going to happen, because she is really pregnant and her and Oliver need to make some choices today.

"Lilly can I go home after I check my temperature?"

"No, there are things will need to talk about and we need to make choices about what we are going to do Oliver."

"Ahem, can that wait, I feel awful, I'm losing my voice and I just want to go to bed."

"No Oliver, we have to do it today!"

Oliver starts coughing again, he covers his mouth with his right hand and sit up. At the same time Mr. Stewart walks into the living room and up to the coffee table. Robby set the box of tissues onto the coffee table and then he hand the probe cover and the thermometer to Oliver, who grabs the thermometer and probe cover with his left hand. Mr. Stewart walks away from Lilly and Oliver and heads upstairs to his bedroom. Oliver puts the probe cover onto the thermometer, then take the paper cover off the probe cover and then he turns the digital thermometer on. He puts the thermometer into his mouth, at the same time Lilly open up the box of tissue up. She then pulls a tissue out of the box, then uses the tissue to gather up the use tissues that are on the coffee table. She then takes the used tissues into the kitchen and throws them into the kitchen trash can. The thermometer start to beep as Lilly walk back into the living room. Oliver takes it out of his mouth and looks at the display to see that he is running a fever of 103.6 degrees Fahrenheit. He set the thermometer down on the coffee table and starts cough again. He covers his mouth with his right hand. Lilly has pick up the thermometer, then she looks at the digital display and sees that her boyfriend has a fever of 103.6 degrees Fahrenheit. She goes back over to the accent chair closes to the door and sat down. She leans back in the chair and puts her hands onto her stomach, Oliver looks over at his girlfriend and notices for the first time that she wearing the jean skirt, tank top and hoodie jacket that he loves. He also notice that his girlfriend looks lovely today.

"Ahem I should have tell you this sooner, but you look lovely today Ah-choo Lilly!"

"Bless you and thanks Oliver, you look nice today too despite not feel good. I am going to go fill the tea kettle up and get the water going that way the water heat up, so I can make Miley's a travel mug of tea, do you want a cup of tea too?"

"No, the oatmeal and toasts that my mom made me eat coughing, for a late breakfast at eleven thirty this morning has give me an upset stomach."

"That not good, Oliver."

"No its not."

Lilly stand back up and then she walks into the kitchen. Lilly then gets the Stainless Steel black with silver handle tea kettle out. She then walks over to the sink and fills the tea Kettle up with water. Lilly then walks over to the stove and set the tea kettle on the right front burner and turns the burner on to medium heat. At the same time Oliver has lays back down on the couch and he is now holding his stomach. Lilly walk into the living room and takes a sat in the accent chair that across from the front door, she then looks at her boyfriend who has start to look a little green.

"Oliver what is your reacting to find out that I am pregnant with your baby?"

"Shock, because we only had sex twice. But I know that you would not lie to me coughing about something like this."

"What do you think we should do Oliver?"

"That is your choice Lilly, its your body sniffling and you are the one that has to make that choice. But whatever choice you make I will be there for you, gagging!"

Oliver puts his hands over his mouth, he stands up and the blanket falls off his shoulders. He runs out of the living room and into the hallway between the kitchen and the staircase. Oliver reach the bathroom door at the end of the hallway and opens up the door. He run over to the toilet (which is between the bathtub shower on the left and sink on right if your back is to the door), then he bend over the toilet and starts throwing up. After throwing up for a minute and half, Oliver kneels down in front of the toilet and he starts gagging again. Oliver leans over the toilet again and starts throwing up. At the same time Lilly walk up to the open bathroom door and sees that her boyfriend is getting sick to his stomach. She walks into the bathroom and over to the bathroom closet (which is to the right if standing in the doorway and after the bathroom sink). She slide the closet door open and grabs a washcloth out of the closet. She then walks up to the bathroom sink, she turns the water on and gets the washcloth wet. By now Oliver has lean up against the bathtub shower and he has his eyes close. Lilly notice that Oliver is shivering, but at the sometime is sweating. Lilly kneels down next to Oliver and set the washcloth onto her boyfriends forehead. Oliver opens his eyes and looks at his girlfriend.

"Thanks, have you been thinking about your choices Lilly because you could have an abortion, or carry the baby the full nine months and then give the baby up for adoption or you could keep the baby coughing and we could raise the baby together?"

"I thought about it some and I knew that I could never have an abortion, but I am not sure if I want to keep the baby or not yet. I am going to look into open adoption, would you be ok with giving up the baby if I choose adoption?"

"I will be ok with whatever choice you make Lilly, coughing (into right hand)."

"That good, I was worried that you would break up with me and not want anything to deal with the baby?"

"Ahem, I could never do that to you Lilly and the tea kettle is whistling."

"I need to go get that, are you going to be alright on your own?"

"Yeah."

Lilly stands up and walks over to the bathroom door. She looks at her boyfriend one last time and sees that he has closed his eyes again. She also notice he holding his stomach with both hands. Lilly walks out of the bathroom and into the kitchen. She turns the front right burner off and grabs a Stainless Steel Travel Mug (without handle) that has a white horse on the front of the mug out of the cabinet. Lilly takes the lid off of the travel mug and then walks over to the stove. She set the mug and the lid on the counter next to the stove, she then grabs the tea kettle from the stove and pours the water into the travel mug. Lilly has just put the tea bag into the travel mug with Robby walks into the kitchen and up to the counter.

"I was just coming to see if you start the tea, Miley is getting impatience for it."

"The tea bag just need to set in the water for two minutes and then the tea will be ready."

"Ok, I will take it up to her and let her know to let it set for a minute and half."

Lilly set the lid on top off the travel mug and then hands the mug to Miley dad. Robby takes the mug from his daughter best friend and then he heads upstairs. Oliver is walking down the small hallway towards the living room, he stops walking at the end of the staircase and leans up against the staircase and puts his left hand on the handrail to keep for fail, because he is shaking rally bad and feels very weak. Lilly see Oliver holding onto the handrail of the staircase and walks over to him. She puts her right arm around his waist and then helps him over to the couch. Oliver set down on the couch and Lilly takes a set next to him.

"Lilly maybe you should not be sit near me, seeing that the flu is contagious and it is not good for a pregnant women to coughing get the flu!"

"I had a flu shoot Oliver and I do not think that I am going to catch it, because if I was going to catch the flu I would already be sick like you."

"Ah-choo, my mom should be here to pick me up any minute, I call her on my cellphone and ask her to come pick me up before coming out of the bathroom. I know that you want to talk more Lilly, but I am just not up to it right now."

"That fine Oliver, we will talk more when you are well."

"Thanks, I think that I am going to wait outside for my mom."

"Ok, bye."

"Bye."

Lilly gives her boyfriend a quick hug and then she stand up. Lilly then help Oliver stand up. Oliver smile at Lilly and then he pulls a handful of tissues out of the box that on the coffee table. He puts all but one of the tissue into his right pant pocket, then blows his nose with the tissue he keep out. Oliver slower walks to the front door, coughing into his right hand. He wave bye to Lilly when he reaches the door, then he opens the door and heads outside. Lilly closes the front door for him and she watch her boyfriend through the window. Lilly sees Oliver blow his nose several times before his mom pulls into the driveway. Lilly waves bye and Oliver wave back, then he walks over to his mother car. He opens the front passenger door and gets into the car coughing into his right hand. Mrs. Oken reaches over and puts her right hand on her son forehead.

"You feel feverish, I knew that I should have made you stay home and not come over here to see Lilly, what she needed to tell you could have waiting to you are well."

"I know that I feel feverish mom, Mr. Stewart let me use one of they digital thermometers to take my temperature and I am running a fever of 103.6 degrees Fahrenheit, coughing and no what Lilly needed Ah-choo to tell me could not wait."

"What could be so important that it could not wait Oliver?"

"I get her pregnant mom, that what she had to tell me."

"Oliver, I thought that you and your father had the talk about the birds and the bee and about using protecting if you had sexual intercourse!"

"We did and I use protecting, but Lilly still ended up pregnant, coughing (into left hand)."

"Are you sure that the baby is your baby Oliver?"

"Yes I am sure the baby is mine, Ah-choo."

"Alright Oliver I will take you word for it, you know I like Lilly."

"Can we go home now mom, I feel awful and I throw up my breakfast in the toilet of the Stewart downstairs bathroom, before I call you?"

"Sure, Oliver."

Mrs. Oken puts the car into reverse and then backs out of the driveway. Lilly watching Mrs. Oken car till she can no longer see it and then she heads upstairs to do her homework.


End file.
